Kolleen Teil 2
by Wenya
Summary: Hier nun die Fortsetzung...Kolleen ist erwachsen und arbeitet als Aurorin. In einer unerwarteten Situation trifft sie Snape wieder...
1. Ein fataler Fehler?

Disclaimer:   
  
Alle Figuren und Orte, abgesehen von Kolleen, gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich will sie ihr nicht wegnehmen, sondern habe es mir lediglich erlaubt, sie mir kurz auszuleihen.  
  
Vorwort:  
  
Da Kolleen ja nicht wirklich einfach gehen konnte und Severus unbegründet verlassen konnte, musste ich einen Zweiten Teil schreiben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wird es bis zur Auflösung des Rätsels aber noch etwas dauern.  
  
Die ganze Geschichte spielt sechs Jahre später, also sind Harry und Co. im 5. Schuljahr. Ich habe das alles vor dem Orden des Phönix geschrieben und somit stimmt einiges nicht überein, aber da bitte ich mal drüber hinweg zu sehen.  
  
Noch kurz zu was anderem:  
  
@cherry 151  
  
Ist doch schon lange geschehen *g*  
  
@Mrs. N. Snape  
  
Mir hat das Ende ja selbst weh getan….. Aber es wird irgendwann wieder besser ;-) .  
  
Unerwartete Rettung  
  
Teil 2  
  
Sechs Jahre später.  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein fataler Fehler??  
  
Seit zwei Monaten war Voldemort wieder auferstanden. In den ersten acht Wochen war alles recht ruhig gewesen, aber nun hatte das Ministerium alle Hände voll zu tun.   
  
Fast jede Nacht gab es Übergriffe von Todessern und die wenigen Auroren Teams kamen nicht zur Ruhe und vor allem nicht zum schlafen.   
  
Die ganze Zaubererwelt war in Aufruhr, denn obwohl sich Dumbledore sofort um Schadensbegrenzung bemüht hatte, hatte er keine Unterstützung aus dem Ministerium erhalten und so war einiges schief gegangen.   
  
Für Voldemort war das momentane Chaos im Ministerium eine willkommene Einladung. Fudge war gefeuert worden, aber bis jetzt gab es keinen Nachfolger und nur mit größter Mühe war überhaupt noch Ordnung zu finden. Ja Chaos und Tod regierten die Zeit.  
  
Kolleen lag im nassen Gras hinter einem Busch und beobachtete die Umgebung wachsam. Es hatte einen Tipp gegeben, aber trotzdem war unsicher, ob es zu einem Erfolgreichen Schlag gegen Voldemorts Diener kommen würde.  
  
Es war Ende Oktober und Kolleen fror erbärmlich. Vielleicht war die Entscheidung Aurorin zu werden doch nicht so gut gewesen. Direkt nach der Schule hatte sie bei einem alten Apotheker gelernt und so ihre Vorlieben für Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke verbunden. Doch nachdem sie ein Jahr in der großen Apotheke in der Winkelgasse gearbeitet hatte, war sie unzufrieden geworden und wollte etwas anderes machen. Nun war sie seit einem Jahr Aurorin und bis zum Juli war es ein relativ ruhiger Job gewesen, obwohl schon dort die Aktivitäten dunkler Magie sich verstärkt hatten.  
  
Auf dem freien Feld vor ihr passierte überhaupt nichts. Die Zeit verging und nach ewigen sechs Stunden in Kälte und Regen sah sie endlich zwei weiße Sterne am Himmel. Etwas steif stand Kolleen auf und begab sich auf das Feld. Ihre Kollegen kamen aus allen Ecken und Löchern hervor.  
  
„Na wunderbar! Schon wieder ein Fehlschlag!" Hörte sie jemanden Fluchen.   
  
Nach einer kurzen Nachbesprechung im Ministerium, apparierte Kolleen endlich in ihre Wohnung in einem kleinen Dorf nahe London.  
  
Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs entfachte sie ihm Kamin ein Feuer und zündete die Kerzen im Raum an.   
  
Während im Badezimmer das heiße Wasser in die Wanne lief, entledigte Kolleen sich ihrer triefenden Aurorenroben und wärmte einen Anti-Erkältungstrank auf. Einige Minuten später ließ sie ihren kalten Körper in das heiße, nach Eukalyptus riechende, Badewasser gleiten. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen.   
  
Solche Einsätze waren deprimierend. Zu viele hatten sie davon in den letzen Wochen gehabt und selbst wenn sie auf Todesser trafen, hatten sie bis jetzt nur zwei erwischt. Auch die anderen Teams waren nicht viel erfolgreicher. Voldemort schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, sie durch falsch gestreute Gerüchte auf Trab zu halten.  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später stand Kolleen in der Küche und trank den Erkältungstrank in einem Zug aus.   
  
„Hoffentlich wirkt er auch diesmal....", murmelte sie vor sich hin.   
  
Sie löschte das Feuer im Wohnzimmer, ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Mal wieder schien es ihr viel zu groß. Nachdem sie sich in die Decke gewickelt hatte, fiel sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Der nächste Tag begann viel zu früh mit einer Eule die nervig an ihr Schlafzimmerfenster pickte. Grummelnd stand Kolleen auf, öffnete das Fenster und nahm der Eule den Brief ab. Er trug das Ministeriumssiegel und enthielt die Aufforderung zu einer Dienstbesprechung am frühen Nachmittag.  
  
Bis dahin wollte sie sich wenigstens noch etwas entspannen und nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, setzte sie sich vor den Kamin und las ein Buch.  
  
Zu schnell schlug ihre Uhr eins und da sie vor der Besprechung noch einige Dinge klären musste, zog sie ihre Aurorenroben an und apparierte vor dem Ministerium.  
  
Der Einsatz am Abend schien viel versprechender zu werden als die vorhergehenden und so waren auch gleich zwei Aurorenteams anwesend. Sie warteten bei einer alten Burgruine in einem Wald. Bis jetzt war das Wetter klar, der Mond erhellte die Nacht und warf bizarre Schatten.  
  
Zwei Stunden passierte nichts. Doch dann erschienen plötzlich überall Schwarzgekleidete, maskierte Figuren, die auf den Platz vor der Burg zu steuerten. Sie bildeten einen Kreis, schienen aber noch auf jemanden zu warten.   
  
Kolleen sah das Zeichen, welches auch sie alle zum Warten aufrief.   
  
„Vielleicht kommt er persönlich", schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Bei dem Gedanken lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Scheinbar war ihr Einsatzleiter ungeduldig geworden und beschloss nun zuzugreifen. Kolleen sah ihre Kollegen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben sich an den Kreis der Todesser anschleichen und gerade als sie auch gehen wollte, hörte sie hinter sich ein leises plop und das Rascheln von Stoff im Wind. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um. Da stand ein großer schlanker Todesser nur wenige Meter hinter ihr. Scheinbar hatte er sie noch nicht bemerkt, denn sein Kopf war in Richtung des Kampfes, der nun zwischen Auroren und Todessern tobte, gerichtet.  
  
Er zog langsam seinen Zauberstab und ganz ruhig, so schien es, begann er auf die Szene zuzugehen. Noch war er fünf Meter von Kolleen entfernt und es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden bis er sie entdecken würde.  
  
„Expelliarmus!"   
  
Der Todesser flog zwei Meter rückwärts durch die Luft, sein Zauberstab landete in Kolleens Hand.   
  
Mit erhobenem Zauberstab lief Kolleen zu ihm.   
  
„Keine Bewegung!"  
  
Wieder völlig ruhig stand der Todesser auf und wartete bis sie einige Schritte vor ihm anhielt. Sie wollte ihm Fesseln zaubern, als plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz ihren linken Arm durchfuhr. Ein Fluch hatte sie gestreift. In diesem Moment des Schreckens, ließ Kolleen den fremden Zauberstab fallen.  
  
Schneller als sie reagieren konnte, hatte ihr Gegenüber seinen Zauberstab wieder und auf sie gerichtet. Er wich einige Schritte zurück und trat auf die vom Mond erhellte Lichtung hinter sich.   
  
Kolleen folgte ihm und in dem Moment, wo sie die Lichtung betrat, sah sie ein Zucken durch den Diener Voldemorts gehen. Er trat noch einen Schritt zurück, senkte dann seinen Zauberstab. Das erste Mal sah sie seine Augen, sie waren das Einzige was hinter der Maske von ihm sichtbar war. Sie waren schwarz und funkelten im Mondlicht.   
  
Plötzlich kam ihr die grausame Erkenntnis wer da vor ihr stand. Hinter sich hörte sie die lauten Stimmen ihrer Kollegen, die näher kamen und ihr irgendetwas zuriefen. Aber sie hörte nicht zu.   
  
Langsam ließ auch sie den Zauberstab sinken und ging auf ihn zu. Die Stimmen waren nun direkt hinter ihr.   
  
Ihre Lippen formten ein stummes „Severus" und einen Moment später war er disappariert.  
  
Das Stimmengewirr der anderen Auroren und der Schmerz im Arm brachen im selben Moment auf sie ein. Ihr Zauberstab glitt aus ihrer Hand und fiel zu Boden. Eine Hand auf der Schulter riss sie herum, es war Mr. Phillips, der Einsatzleiter.   
  
„Sie sind mir eine Erklärung schuldig, Miss Anderson!!", zischte er sie an.   
  
„Alle zurück ins Ministerium!", rief er den restlichen Auroren zu.  
  
Mr. Phillips warf seine Bürotür ins Schloss, ging mit zügigem Schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich.  
  
„Setzten sie sich!"   
  
Kolleen nahm auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch platz.   
  
„Nun, würden sie mir bitte erklären, warum sie diesen Todesser haben entkommen lassen?"  
  
„Ich...ich weiß nicht, Sir."   
  
Kolleen kramte in ihrem Kopf um einen Grund zu finden, denn die Wahrheit konnte sie nicht sagen.  
  
„Ich war wie gelähmt, es ging nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum."   
  
Sie senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Miss Anderson, bis jetzt hat ihre Arbeit mich immer zufrieden gestellt, aber wenn sie mit solchen Situationen nicht umgehen können, sollten sie sich einen anderen Job suchen. Sonst überleben sie hier nicht lange! Haben sie mich verstanden?"  
  
„Ja Sir. Natürlich. Es wir nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
„Das will ich hoffen! Sie können gehen."   
  
Schnell verließ Kolleen das Büro und apparierte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Dort angekommen warf sie sich erstmal auf das Sofa.   
  
Was sollte sie nur machen? Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet ihn bei einem Einsatz wieder zu sehen. Lange war er ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, lange war sie danach alleine gewesen und auch bis jetzt hatte keine Beziehung wirklich lange gehalten. Doch schob sie dies darauf, dass einfach nicht der Richtige dabei war.  
  
Irgendwie war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er als Spion arbeitete und das es richtig war ihn gehen zu lassen. Aber nun zweifelte sie etwas. Was war wenn er doch wieder zur dunklen Seite gewechselt hatte und sich nun darüber freute, dass sie ihn so einfach hatte ziehen lassen?  
  
Diese Gedanken und die aufgewühlten Erinnerungen an Severus, ließen sie bis zum Morgen keinen Schlaf finden.   
  
Als sie am Mittag ins Ministerium ging, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst: Sie musste nach Hogwarts und mit Dumbledore reden!  
  
Ihr Vorgesetzter, Mr. Kinley, war vor allem nach dem er von ihrem Versagen in der vergangenen Nacht gehört hatte, nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee. Aber mit einigen Vorwänden ließ er sich überreden. Er gab ihr noch einen Brief für Dumbledore mit und befreite sie die folgenden drei Tage vom offiziellen Dienst.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte Kolleen ihre Sachen gepackt, noch eine Besprechung im Ministerium gehabt und war dann nach Hogsmeade appariert. Nun stand sie da, mitten auf der kleinen Hauptstraße des Dorfes.   
  
Es war Halloween und regnete in Strömen. Vor sechs Jahren war sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen, dort drüben am Bahnhof. Um das letzte Mal mit dem Schulzug nach Hause zu fahren. Sie schüttelte die Gedanken an die Gefühle von damals ab. Aie war geschäftlich hier und nicht aus privaten Gründen.   
  
Trotzdem schlenderte sie recht ruhig durch den Wald Richtung Hogwarts. Als die Bäume sich lichteten und das Schloss sichtbar wurde, blieb sie beeindruckt stehen, so als wäre es das erste Mal.   
  
Auch wenn die Zeit in diesem Schloss nicht oft glücklich gewesen war, so hatte sie es doch vermisst und vor allem die Erinnerungen an die letzten Monaten hier, kehrten wieder in ihren Kopf zurück und machten ihr nun etwas angst.   
  
Nach dem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, ging sie weiter. Über die Wiese, an der Peitschenden Weide und den Gewächshäusern vorbei.   
  
Dort blieb sie kurz stehen und beobachtet eine Klasse dabei, wie sie sich damit abmühten scheinbar beißende Pflanzen umzutopfen. Aus der Entfernung ließ sich nicht erkennen, um welche es sich handelte.  
  
Langsam ging Kolleen weiter und stand bald vor der großen Eingangstür. Etwas zögernd betrat sie die große Eingangshalle. Obwohl sich nichts verändert hatte, blieb sie erneut staunend stehen.  
  
„Oh Miss Anderson. So früh hatte ich gar nicht mit ihnen gerechnet." Es war Professor Dumbledore der gerade aus der großen Halle trat.  
  
Lächelnd drehte sich Kolleen zu ihm.   
  
„Nun es gab doch nicht so viel Arbeit wie erwartet."   
  
Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd ihre Hand und machte eine Einladende Geste Richtung große Treppe.   
  
„Wollen wir in mein Büro gehen?"   
  
Kolleen nickte und folgte ihm die vielen Treppen und Gänge hinauf in sein Büro. Auf dem Weg sah sie sich immer wieder um.  
  
Als sie sich in dem Büro ihres alten Schulleiters in einen Sessel setzte sagte sie lächelnd: „Irgendwie ist es doch schön wieder hier zu sein."   
  
Dumbledore lachte.   
  
„Ja, die Schüler glauben es einem nie, aber wenn sie wieder kommen sagen sie doch alle das Gleiche. Aber nun mal im Ernst, deshalb sind sie sicher nicht hierher gekommen, oder?"   
  
Sein Blick war ernst geworden.  
  
„Nein Professor, leider nicht. Wie Sie ja wissen arbeitet ich als Aurorin und bei meinem letzten Einsatz hatte ich eine etwas seltsame Begegnung."   
  
Er sah sie fragend an.   
  
„Nun, während die anderen Auroren mit den Todessern kämpften, hatte ich es nur mit einem zu tun und hab ihn auch noch laufen gelassen. Nun zweifle ich daran ob es richtig war."  
  
„Nun und wie kann ich ihnen dabei helfen?"  
  
„Ich denke sehr viel, denn entweder gehe ich jetzt gleich hinunter und nehme ihren Zaubertrankmeister mit oder sie sagen mir, dass er für sie arbeitet und es richtig war was ich getan habe."  
  
„Ich bin sehr froh darüber was sie getan haben. Severus wäre ein tragischer Verlust für unsere Seite."  
  
Erleichterung machte sich in Kolleen breit und ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht.   
  
„Da bin ich beruhigt."  
  
„Kann ich ihnen sonst noch behilflich sein?"  
  
„Nein danke Professor. Das reicht vollkommen."  
  
„Ich möchte sie trotzdem zu unserem Halloweenfest einladen und dazu eine Nacht hier zu bleiben."  
  
„Na gut, da kann ich dann nicht nein sagen."  
  
„Schön, das freut mich. Ich denke unten wird ein Hauself auf sie warten und ihnen ihr Zimmer zeigen."  
  
Kolleen erhob sich.   
  
„Vielen Dank Sir."   
  
Dumbledore lächelte sie an.   
  
„Um acht Uhr in der Großen Halle."   
  
Sie nickte und verließ das Büro.   
  
Vor dem Wasserspeier stand, wie der Schulleiter gesagt hatte, ein kleiner Hauself, der sie in ein Zimmer führte. Es war nicht weit vom Gryffindorturm, wie ihr auffiel und besaß ein wunderschönes Bett und ein sehr großes Bad.   
  
Nachdem sie ihre Ministeriumsroben aus und ihre gewöhnlichen, diesmal dunkelgrünen, Roben wieder angezogen hatte, beschloss sie einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen.  
  
Gerade war sie im Verwandlungskorridor, als sie die Schulglocke hörte und eine Gruppe Schüler aus dem Klassenraum vor ihr strömte. Es waren schon etwas ältere Schüler, fünft –oder Sechstklässler vielleicht.   
  
Ein blonder Junge aus Slytherin und besonders arrogantem Gesichtsausdruck rempelte sie an und ging ohne sich zu entschuldigen weiter.   
  
Scheinbar hatten sich bei denen die Sitten auch noch nicht geändert.   
  
Schnell waren die Schüler verschwunden und Kolleen betrat den Klassenraum. Als sie Professor McGonagall an ihrem Pult sitzen sah, blieb sie zögernd stehen, doch ihre alte Hauslehrerin hatte sie gehört und sah auf.  
  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen Miss?"  
  
„Äh nein Professor, ich wollte mich nur umsehen. Verzeihen sie die Störung."   
  
Schnell verließ Kolleen den Raum und ging weiter. Nachdem sie fast alle Stockwerke und Gänge hinter sich hatte, ging sie in die Bibliothek.   
  
Es war schon sieben und so nur noch wenige Schüler waren da, eigentlich nur drei: Ein rothaariger Junge, ein Mädchen mit blonden wuseligen Haaren und noch ein Junge mit schwarzem Haar.   
  
Belustigt sah Kolleen zu den Dreien hinüber. Das Mädchen schien den Jungs gerade sehr eifrig was zu erklären und die beiden interessierten sich sichtlich wenig dafür.  
  
Kolleen schmunzelte und ging zu den hinteren Regalen.   
  
Nachdem sie sich ein wenig umgesehen hatte, verließ sie schweigend wieder die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer um sich kurz frisch zu machen. 


	2. Schmerzhaftes Wiedersehen

Soo…Kapitel 2….., reviewt mal alles schön, denn ohne mach ich mir mitten im Abi doch net die Arbeit und schreib weiter…..  
  
Kapitel 2: Schmerzhaftes Wiedersehen  
  
Es war kurz vor acht, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machte, sie traf nur wenige Schüler, die an ihr vorbei hasteten.   
  
Dann stand sie vor der Tür der Halle und ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Sie würde alle Lehrer wieder sehen und vor allem würde sie Severus sehen, daran hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht und nun wurde ihr beinahe übel bei dem Gedanken.  
  
Doch sie war spät dran und so hörte sie auf zu zögern, nahm sich ein Herz und betrat die Große Halle.  
  
Lautes Stimmengewirr war zu hören und wie auch zu ihrer Zeit war die Halle einfach großartig geschmückt worden: Fledermäuse, schwebende Kürbisse, Nebel am Boden und schon jetzt waren sämtliche Hogwartsgeister anwesend. Kolleen blieb am Eingang stehen, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sitzen sollte, doch da sah sie wie Dumbledore ihr zu winkte. Sie ging auf den Lehrertisch zu und je näher sie kam desto unwohler wurde ihr. Dumbledore wollte hoffentlich nicht dass sie mit ihnen am Tisch saß.   
  
Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zu Severus, er hatte sich nicht viel verändert, etwas blasser war er vielleicht und seine Haare waren ein Stück länger, er unterhielt sich gerade mit einem Mann neben sich und hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt.  
  
Dumbledore bedeutet ihr zu ihm zu kommen. Kolleen trat auf das Podest auf dem der Tisch stand und ging zu ihm.   
  
„Schön sie zusehen Miss Anderson."   
  
„Nochmals Danke für die Einladung Professor."   
  
Professor McGonagall erhob sich nun auch und reichte Kolleen die Hand. „Ach sie waren das vorhin und ich hab mir schon den Kopf zermartert woher ich sie kenne. Willkommen in Hogwarts."  
  
Kolleen lächelte etwas verlegen. „Vielen Dank."  
  
„Bleiben sie noch einen Moment stehen Miss Anderson. Ich möchte sie den Schülern vorstellen." Sie nickte auch wenn ihr das sehr unangenehm war.  
  
Professor McGonagall sorgte für Ruhe und alle Blicke richteten sich auf den Schulleiter oder vielmehr auf sie. Leises Getuschel war zu hören und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Kolleen, dass auch Severus sein Gespräch beendet hatte.  
  
„Mal wieder ist Halloween und mal wieder feiern wir ein Fest. Dieses Jahr haben wir einen Gast. Miss Anderson hier ist im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier und wird uns bis morgen Gesellschaft leisten. Ich denke nun können wir mit dem Essen beginnen."  
  
In dem Moment in dem Dumbledore ihren Namen gesagt hatte gab es ein lautes klirren von einem Glas das auf dem Boden zersprang. Kolleen drehte den Kopf und sah wie Severus versuchte den Wein aus seinen Roben zu bekommen. Schnell wendete sie sich wieder ab und ignorierte sein Missgeschick.  
  
Dumbledore bot ihr einen Stuhl zu seiner linken an, was Severus aus ihrem Blick bannte.   
  
Das Essen stand nun in großen dampfenden Schalen auf dem Tisch, allerdings zögerte sie noch. Sie sah sich in der Halle um und fand die erhobene Position sehr ungewohnt. Es gab Zeiten in denen sie sich sehr gewünscht hatte hier oben sitzen zu dürfen, hier oben bei Severus, aber nun wünschte sie nichts mehr als einfach unten bei den Schülern zu essen.  
  
Zum Glück wurde sie schon bald von Professor Sprout abgelenkt, die sich nach ihrer Ausbildung erkundigte und als gegen zehn die Schüler gingen war auch noch Madame Pomfrey dabei sie auszufragen, so dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatte über anderes nachzudenken. Erst als sich Severus ohne ein Wort erhob und mit wehendem Umhang die Halle verließ, kam er in ihre Gedankenwelt zurück und sie wollte unbedingt noch mit ihm reden, also entschuldigte sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.  
  
Das Klopfen an seine Bürotür war eher zögerlich und sie fühlte sich wie eine Schülerin die ihrem Lehrer irgendwas beichten müsste. Quatsch! Du bist erwachsen! Du willst mit ihm reden das ist alles!   
  
Ein kurzes sehr barsches „Ja!!" war seine Antwort. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die schwere Tür und betrat den kalten Raum. Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien zu arbeiten, als sie näher auf ihn zu trat sah er endlich auf.  
  
„Was willst du?" Sein Ton war barsch und unfreundlich, es verletzte sie und er wusste es.  
  
„Mit dir über Dienstagnacht reden." Ohne Aufforderung setzte sie sich.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was es da zu reden gibt." Er ließ die Feder auf das Heft vor sich fallen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was du willst."  
  
„Ich war erschrocken dich zu sehen."  
  
„Nun da kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Sonst noch was? Wenn nicht geh bitte, ich habe zu tun."  
  
Kolleen war etwas vor den Kopf geschlagen, sie hatte zwar mit keiner freundlichen Begrüßung gerechnet aber so eine Abfuhr hatte sie nicht erwartet. Während sie aufstand und zur Tür ging sah sie ihn nicht an. Bevor sie das Büro verließ drehte sie sich noch mal um.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das nächste Mal entkommen lassen kann."  
  
Kolleen ließ die Tür ihres Zimmers ins Schloss fallen und lehnte sich schwer atmend dagegen. Nein sie würde nicht weinen, das hatte sie hinter sich, nicht seinetwegen!   
  
Die Enttäuschung ging in Wut über und mit einer energischen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs entfachte sie ein Feuer im Kamin und durchquerte zügig den Raum bis sie am Fenster stand. Am liebsten hätte sie irgendetwas an die Wand geworfen und wäre ihr Severus untergekommen würde er zu erst fliegen. Verdammt! Warum war er nur so stur? Warum hatte er nicht einmal zugehört?  
  
Seufzend setzte sie sich auf die Fensterbank und zog die Knie an die Brust. Die ganzen Gefühle von damals kamen wieder an die Oberfläche, sie wollte das nicht, nicht alles noch einmal, sie wollte weg laufen, weg von den Gefühlen, weg von Hogwarts und zwar möglichst sofort. Doch ihr Stolz meldete sich zu Wort, es würde nach Flucht aussehen und die Genugtuung wollte sie Severus nicht gönnen.  
  
So saß sie die ganze Nacht da am Fenster und gegen sieben ging sie duschen, zog sich an und packte ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen.  
  
In ihren Ministeriumsroben ging sie sehr pünktlich zum Frühstück. Wenn Severus sich hinter seinem Beruf versteckte warum sollte sie das nicht auch tun?  
  
Als Kolleen die Große Halle betrat waren noch lange nicht alle Schüler da und auch bei den Lehrern fehlten drei. Severus war einer von ihnen. Mit bestimmtem Schritt ging Kolleen zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich wieder neben Dumbledore, der ihr einen guten Morgen wünschte.  
  
Gerade als sie die zweite Hälfte ihres Brötchens aß betrat Severus wie immer mit ausfallenden Schritten die Halle und ging zielstrebig auf seinen Platz zu, die Schüler die er passierte zogen die Köpfe ein. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, was allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
  
Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte verabschiedete sich Kolleen von Professor Dumbledore.  
  
„Sie wollen uns schon verlassen Miss Anderson?"  
  
„Nun ja ich habe eine unerwartete Besprechung und kann sie leider nicht entfallen lassen." Dies war nur eine halbe Lüge, denn tatsächlich hatte sie am Abend einen Einsatz der nicht geplant war.  
  
„Schade schade, aber ich würde mich freuen sie bald wieder zu sehen." Seine stahlblauen Augen funkelten sie auf seltsame Weise an.   
  
Freundlich lächelnd verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen, wobei sie von Severus einfach kalt ignoriert wurde, dann holte sie ihre Sachen und machte sich auf zu den Grenzen des Schulgeländes um zu apparieren.  
  
In der nächsten Woche hatte sie soviel zu tun, dass sie nicht dazu kam irgendwelche Probleme im Kopf herum zu wälzen, denn wenn sie Zeit hatte schlief sie oder war damit beschäftigt dafür zu sorgen, dass sie keine Lungenentzündung bekam.  
  
Dann an einem Mittwoch zwei Wochen nach Halloween hatte sie nur einen kleinen Kontrolleinsatz und es schien eine ruhige Nacht zu werden.   
  
Mit einem älteren Kollegen sollte sie das Haus einer Zaubererfamilie bewachen und so standen sie im Garten des Hauses hinter einem großen Busch und beobachteten die Umgebung. Lange passierte gar nichts und weil sie schon leicht schläfrig wurde beschloss sie eine kleine runde um das Haus zu machen.  
  
Im Garten war es ruhig und auch als sie die Straßenseite erreicht fiel ihr nichts auf, gerade als sie mitten im Garten stand und die nähere Umgebung absuchte appariereten ca. zehn dunkle Gestalten in einem Kreis um sie und schneller als sie denken konnte waren zehn Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet.  
  
Im Hinterkopf wusste sie, dass sie verloren hatte, es war das Ende und nur eine Frage von Zeit und Schmerzen bis der Tod sie fand. Es waren zu viele für nur zwei Auroren. Doch würde sie nicht einfach kampflos aufgeben, wenn sie, dann auch ein paar andere und so zog sie ihrem Zauberstab und blieb mit festem Gesicht in der Mitte des Rings aus Todessern stehen.  
  
„Nun was haben wir denn da gefunden?", hörte sie eine dunkle Stimme hinter sich spotten. Kolleen wirbelte herum und sah das einer der Todesser seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte und einen Schritt auf sie zugegangen war.  
  
„Eine kleine Aurorin, sag Kind hast du dich verlaufen? Soll ich dir den Weg nach Hause zeigen?"  
  
Kolleen sah ihn eiskalt an. „Gerne wenn ich Ihnen vorher den Weg nach Askaban zeigen darf."  
  
„Hört hört!" rief er den anderen Todessern zu und ging langsam einige Schritte um sie herum. „Nach Askaban will sie mich bringen! Und wie willst du das machen? Als Geist vielleicht?"   
  
Alle lachten, nur der Sprecher blieb ernst, „Nun und was machen wir mit Auroren die nicht wissen wo sie hingehören?" Wieder ging er um sie herum und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.  
  
„Erst einmal sollte er mir seinen Zauberstab geben!"  
  
Kolleen fluchte, hoffentlich war ihr Kollege so clever gewesen im Ministerium Hilfe zu holen.   
  
Sie sah den Todesser fest an und suchte nach seinen Augen, doch die Kapuze warf zu große Schatten in sein Gesicht. „Nein, niemals!"  
  
„Gut dann hol ich ihn mir eben! Expelliarmus!"   
  
Als der Fluch sie traf flog ihr Zauberstand aus der Hand und sie selbst in die Arme des Todessers hinter ihr der sie wie etwas Giftiges wieder wegstieß, auf allen Vieren landete sie im nassen Gras.  
  
Das Rascheln von Blättern war zu hören und laute Schritte.   
  
„Stupor!" Einer aus dem Kreis fiel von dem Fluch geschockt zu Boden. Alle anderen drehten sich zu dem Zauberer um, der gerade hinter dem Busch hervorgekommen war.  
  
„Hah! Noch einer! Ist da ein Nest?" Wieder hatte der große Mann vor Kolleen gesprochen. „Nott! Avery! Kümmert euch um den!"   
  
Zwei verließen den Kreis und gingen auf Kolleens Kollegen zu der nun einfach stehen blieb wie von Angst erstarrt. Ungläubig musste sie zu sehen wie er nach dem grellen grünen Blitz aus einem der Zauberstäbe zu Boden fiel.  
  
Geschockt sah sie sich um, nun hatte sie wirklich verloren, jetzt war es hoffnungslos.  
  
„So Miss stirbt man schnell. Ich befürchte bei ihnen wird es etwas länger dauern."  
  
Kolleen begann zu zittern, Bilder von Opfern Voldemorts schossen durch ihren Kopf und die Angst davor raubte ihr beinahe den klaren Verstand der noch übrig war.  
  
Der Todesser trat wieder in den Kreis zurück und machte eine ausholende Geste. „Bitte..... Ihr seid dran...."  
  
Kolleen verstand nicht, bis der erste Fluch sie zu Boden warf, er hatte sie den anderen überlassen.....  
  
Sie konnte nicht sagen wie viele verschiedene Flüche sie trafen und was sie alles taten, doch plötzlich hörte es auf. Gekrümmt lag sie auf dem Boden, ihre Hände und Haare waren angesengt und der ganze Körper schmerzte.  
  
Dann spürte sie einen Schatten über sich und sah auf. Eines dieser Monster stand vor ihr und kniete sich nun neben sie.  
  
Er redete mit sehr sanfter Stimme. „Geben sie schon auf? Also von einer so jungen Aurorin hätte ich wirklich mehr erwartet!"  
  
Hasserfüllt sah sie ihn an. „Noch bettle ich nicht um Gnade!" Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung war sie auf allen Vieren und schlug ihrem Gegenüber mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Die Kapuze und die Maske rutschen aus seinem Gesicht und silberblondes Haar und ein strahlend weißes Gesicht kamen zum Vorschein.  
  
„Lucius Malfoy! Ich hätte es mir denken sollen."  
  
Malfoy erhob sich und sah mit mörderischem Blick auf sie hinunter. Ein Tritt in die Seite presste alle Luft aus ihren Lungen und warf sie wieder zurück auf die Erde.  
  
„Crucio!" Seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut.  
  
Kolleens Welt explodierte. Jede Ader, jeder Muskel, jedes Stückchen Haut schien platzen zu wollen. Vor ihren Augen sah sie nur noch weiß. Alles was sie noch wahrnahm war der unglaubliche Schmerz, selbst ihr eigenes Schreien hörte sie nicht.  
  
Ganz plötzlich hörte es auf, langsam erkämpfte sich ihr Gehirn wieder die Kontrolle durch den Nebel von Schmerz.  
  
Sie hörte Malfoys Stimme über sich. „Und nun?"  
  
Selbst hätte sie sprechen können hätte sie geschwiegen, denn den würde sie nicht um Gnade anflehen.  
  
„Nun gut wie sie wollen." Zum zweiten Mal schien sie zu explodieren. Es dauerte länger und sie spürte wie sich ihr Bewusstsein langsam verabschiedete, lange würde sie das nicht mehr aushalten. Doch in dem Moment in dem sie sich der Bewusstlosigkeit ergeben wollte hörte der Schmerz erneut auf.  
  
Gekrümmt und röchelnd lag sie am Boden. Der eiserne Geschmack von Blut machte sich in ihrem Mund breit. Noch einmal würde sie das nicht überleben.  
  
Dann wie aus weiter ferne hörte sie Stimmen.  
  
„Lucius! Es reicht!"  
  
„Warum? Spinnst du? Sie ist Aurorin!"  
  
„Trotzdem wird man doch noch etwas Spaß mit ihr haben dürfen oder?"  
  
Ein höhnisches Lachen war zu hören. „Nun gut. Wie du willst. Wir sehen uns dann gleich."  
  
Kolleen spürte einen leichten Luftzug und sie schien alleine zu sein, alleine bis auf diesen einen Todesser.   
  
Sie spürte den Druck einer Hand auf der Schulter die sie auf den Rücken drehte. Ihr entfuhr vor Schmerz ein Stöhnen. Dann hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl zu ersticken und ein heftiger Hustenkrampf schüttelte sie, mehr Blut kam in ihren Mund, doch der Anfall hatte ihr auch noch die verbliebene Kraft geraubt und so lief es einfach aus ihren Mundwinkeln. Ihr Blick war vernebelt und von dem Mann über sich konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen als grobe Umrisse.  
  
Die Wärme einer Hand berührte sanft ihre Wange. „Kolleen! Kolleen, kannst du mich hören? Sie mich an! Bitte!"  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an diese Stimme, doch war alles Weitere denken zu anstrengend und sie spürte wie sie langsam immer weiter in die Dunkelheit fiel.  
  
Etwas Kühles wurde an ihre Lippen gehalten. „Trink! Bitte trink! Es wird dir helfen." Es war dieselbe Stimme die nun schon fast flehend klang.  
  
Die warme Flüssigkeit lief in ihren Mund und sehr langsam schluckte sie und ein wärmendes entspannendes Gefühl machte sich sofort in ihr breit.   
  
Der Nebel vor ihren Augen lichtete sich und sie sah den Mann der neben ihr kniete nun deutlich. Er hatte die Maske abgenommen und sah auf sie herunter. Seine Augen blickten sie traurig an und dann beugte er sich über sie, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und murmelte: „Es tut mir leid."  
  
Dann, sehr ruckartig, erhob er sich und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. Das letzte was ihr durch den Kopf schoss, bevor der Fluch ihr das Bewusstsein raubte war: „Severus!"  
  
~~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
reviewen!!! 


	3. Bleibende Wunden

Kapitel 3: Bleibende Wunden  
  
Er apparierte an den Grenzen des Verbotenen Waldes. Bei dem Versuch zu gehen, schwankte er und stützte sich dann mit beiden Händen an einem Baum ab.   
  
Was hatte er nur getan? Was hatte er ihr nur angetan? Zitternd sackte er auf die Knie und stütze seinen Kopf an den Baum.  
  
Severus spürte eine heiße Flut von Tränen seinen Hals empor kriechen. Vielleicht würde sie es nicht überleben!   
  
Seine Tränen verwandelten sich in Wut. Würde sie sterben, dann würde er es ihnen allen heimzahlen, egal welchen Preis er dafür dann zahlen müsste.  
  
Langsam erhob er sich und ging in Richtung Schule. Seine Schritte waren schleppend.   
  
Als er aus dem Verbotenen Wald auf das offene Gelände vor dem Schloss trat, war im Osten schon der hellblaue Schimmer des kommenden Morgens zu sehen.   
  
Er schob die Kapuze vom Kopf und steckte die verfluchte Maske in den Umhang. Je näher er dem Schloss kam, desto fester wurde sein Gang und als er die Eingangshalle betrat, war er wieder der von den Schülern gefürchtete Professor Snape.  
  
Als Kolleen erwachte, erinnerte sie sich an nichts außer an den Schmerz, den sie im Moment fühlte.   
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Doch selbst das schwache Licht im Zimmer, schmerzte so stark, dass sie sie sofort wieder schloss. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihr. Dann hörte sie Stimmen und schnelle Schritte.  
  
„Miss Anderson? Sind sie wach?"   
  
Als Antwort bewegte sie nur kurz den Kopf.  
  
„Lassen sie die Augen geschlossen, das Licht ist noch nicht gut für sie."   
  
Auf die Idee war sie schon selber gekommen. Aber sie wusste nicht warum sie sich so miserabel fühlte. Warum sie sich überhaupt, wie es aussah, im Krankenhaus befand. Ihre Erinnerung war weg, es fehlte ein Stück und sie hatte keine Ahnung welchen Tag sie hatten.  
  
„Miss, bitte trinken sie das."   
  
Sehr sehr vorsichtig öffnete Kolleen die Augen einen Spalt und sah eine kleine dürre Hexe, die ihr einen Becher mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit hinhielt. Der Becher wurde an ihre Lippen gehalten und in langsamen Zügen trank sie die warme bittere Flüssigkeit.  
  
Die Hexe wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als Kolleen sie zurück hielt. „Entschuldigung", die Frau drehte sich wieder zu ihr.   
  
„Wie lange bin ich schon hier und was ist passiert?"  
  
Der Blick der Hexe war etwas überrascht.   
  
„Seit gestern Morgen sind sie hier, aber ich dachte, dass sie uns erzählen würden was passiert ist......"  
  
„Genau Miss Anderson, dass dachte ich auch."   
  
Kolleen sah durch ihre kleinen Augen, wie ihr Vorgesetzter das Zimmer betrat.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ich...."   
  
Sie dachte angestrengt nach.   
  
„Das letzte was ich weiß ist, dass ich mit Steven das Haus der Connors bewachen sollte und wir uns auf den Weg gemacht haben, dann......, ich weiß nicht mehr. Wo ist Steven? Geht es ihm gut?"  
  
Betretenes Schweigen trat in den Raum.   
  
„Nun, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Sie wurden zusammen gefunden. Beim Haus der Connors. Sie waren bewusstlos. Nur für Mister Parker konnten wir nichts mehr tun."  
  
Ungläubig schüttelte den Kolleen den Kopf, was sich als Fehler heraus stellte, denn sofort schien er vor Schmerz zu zerbersten.  
  
„Nein! Er kann nicht......"   
  
Ein stummes Nicken beantwortete ihre Frage. Die Trauer und Wut in ihrem Bauch, schluckte sie erst einmal herunter.  
  
„ Was ist mit mir? Wann kann ich wieder gehen?"  
  
Die Krankenschwester schob sich nun wieder in den Vordergrund.   
  
„Nun, wir vermuten dass sie längere Zeit dem Cruciatus- Fluch ausgesetzt waren. Daher auch die Lichtempfindlichkeit der Augen und es scheinen noch einige andere Flüche dabei gewesen zu sein. Ihre Hände sind verbrannt und oberhalb der Brust haben sie einen großen Schnitt."  
  
Kolleen sah ihre Hände an und fand sie in dicken Verbänden. Sie hatte kein Gefühl in ihnen. Der restliche Körper schmerzte, als wäre er durch eine Mangel gedreht worden.  
  
Die Hexe sprach weiter: „Frühestens in fünf Tagen können wir sie entlassen."  
  
„Fünf Tage? Aber....."  
  
„Kein aber Miss Anderson! Sie werden erst wieder arbeiten, wenn sie sich vollständig erholt haben und sind mindestens die nächsten zwei Wochen vom Dienst befreit."   
  
Es war ihr zu anstrengend da zu widersprechen.  
  
„Nun muss ich aber zurück ins Ministerium. Ich möchte, dass sie mich sofort informieren, wenn sie sich wieder an etwas erinnern."  
  
Kolleen nickt. Beide verließen ihr Zimmer und sie war allein.   
  
Eigentlich wollte sie noch darüber nachdenken was passiert war, aber die Unterhaltung hatte sie zu sehr angestrengt und so schlief sie bald ein.  
  
Bis Montag blieb sie im Krankenhaus. Als sie am Nachmittag in Begleitung ihrer Mutter zurück in ihre Wohnung kam, fand sie sie genauso vor wie sie sie verlassen hatte. Das beruhigte Kolleen, wenigstens war hier noch alles in Ordnung.  
  
Ihre Mutter kochte einen Tee und Kolleen stand nachdenklich am Fenster. Das Spiegelbild welches zu sehen war, ähnelte ihr nicht wirklich. Die zuvor ellbogenlangen Haare reichten nun kaum mehr über das Kinn, das Gesicht war noch immer geschwollen und voller Kratzer und ihre Augen waren leer.  
  
Seit drei Nächten hatte sie Alpträume, wobei sie die Vermutung hatte, dass es Szenen aus dem Angriff waren.  
  
Kolleen spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und wurde von ihrer Mutter, die ihr lächelnd eine Tasse Tee hinhielt, in die Welt zurückgeholt.  
  
„Danke", murmelte sie und nahm den ersten Schluck. Ihre Mutter blieb neben ihr stehen und schien etwa sagen zu wollen, aber Kolleen kam ihr zuvor.  
  
„Mama, du kannst mir nicht helfen. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss da selbst erstmal durchfinden." Sie lächelte. „Geh nach Hause, grüß Dad und sag ihm, dass es mir gut geht."  
  
„Ich lass dich jetzt nur ungern alleine. Kann ich dir nicht doch irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Kolleen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nun, dann lass ich dich alleine, aber ich komm morgen wieder keine Angst!"   
  
Sie zog ihren Umhang an und umarmte ihre Tochter, bevor sie mit einem leisen plop verschwand.  
  
Seufzend ließ Kolleen sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
  
Bevor sie ins Bett ging, legte sie drei Schutzzauber um ihr Schlafzimmer und zwei auf die Eingangstür. So schnell würde niemand sie unerwartet besuchen.  
  
Während des Umziehens blieb ihr Blick auf ihrem Dekolleté hängen. Die deutliche rote Narbe würde wohl bleiben. Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde sich noch etwas blasser werden. Seufzend zog sie sich das T-Shirt über und legte sich ins Bett.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie nicht mehr auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch gespannt lauschte, sondern sich entspannte und endlich einschlief.  
  
*****~~~~*****  
  
reviewn….. 


	4. Eine neue Arbeit

**Kapitel 4:**

Wieder zwei Wochen später, an einem Samstag war Snape in der Winkelgasse um einige Besorgungen zu machen. Es war schon Anfang Dezember und man sah deutlich die vielen Zauberer und Hexen, die eifrig mit den Weihnachtseinkäufen beschäftigt waren.

Genervt verdrehte er die Augen, als ihn ein kleiner Zauberer in himmelblauen Roben anrempelte.

Nachdem er wieder unauffällig aus der Nockturmgasse aufgetaucht und bei der Apotheke gewesen war, beschloss er noch kurz bei Flourish & Blotts vorbei zusehen. Das Buchgeschäft war zum brechen voll und bis Snape die Regale erreicht hatte, die er suchte war eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen. Wenigstens war dort sehr viel weniger los. Nur eine Hexe, die er um die fünfzig schätze, stand vor einem der Regale. Er sah nur kurz zu ihr hinüber, doch kam sie ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verscheuchte er die Gedanken und widmete sich seiner Suche.

„Kolleen Schatz, komm mal her. Ich glaub ich hab das Buch gefunden." Snape sah auf, hatte die Frau wirklich Kolleen gesagt? Gerade als er sich selbst zu Recht weisen wollte, dass es viele Frauen gab die so hießen, kam sie um das Regal herum. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er neben dem Regal zu seiner rechten verschwunden, damit sie ihn nicht sah. Doch er sah sie und der Anblick erschreckte ihn.

Ihr schönes Haar war kurz und ihr Gesicht wie ihr ganzer Körper war sehr schmal geworden. Die Augen flackerten nervös, ihr schien nicht wohl zu sein unter so vielen Menschen.

Ihre Mutter, was die Frau wie Severus vermutete war, hatte scheinbar wirklich das richtige Buch gefunden, denn schon bald verließen die beiden den Gang. Erleichtert seufzte er und sah zu möglichst schnell aus dem Geschäft zu kommen.

Selbst als er drei Stunden später in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen saß und zuvor Potter und Weasley geschlagene 20 Punkte abgezogen hatte, konnte er das Bild von ihr nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Er fühlte sich miserabel und verließ schnell das Essen um in den Kerkern etwas Ruhe zu finden. Doch kaum zehn Minuten hielt er es dort aus, bevor er das Gefühl hatte von den Wänden erdrückt zu werden.

Die paar Slytherins, die er beim hinaus stürmen anrempelte, ja beinahe umrannte, ignorierte er komplett.

Die eiskalte Winterluft tat gut. Einige Mal atmete er tief durch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum See machte.

Beinahe unbewusst trugen seine Füße ihn zu der Bank am gegenüberliegenden Seeufer. Erst als er direkt davor stand wurde ihm bewusst wo er war. Seit sechs Jahren hatte er keinen Fuß in diesen Teil der Hogwarts Ländereien gesetzt - zu viele Erinnerungen hingen daran. Es war „ihre" Bank gewesen. Nächtelang hatten sie dort gesessen und geredet oder einfach nur die Sterne beobachtet. Manchmal war sie in seinem Arm eingeschlafen und erst zum Sonnenaufgang hatte er es gewagt sie zu wecken.

Die Erinnerungen schmerzten. Lange hatte er geglaubt sie vergessen zu haben und wenn er nachts von ihr träumte vergrub er es tief in seinem Gedächtnis. Doch als er sie als Aurorin vor sich stehend fand und später an Halloween wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Noch wollte und konnte er es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er liebte sie noch immer.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen, sie war kalt, eiskalt.

Wieder erschien ihr Gesicht vor seinen Augen.

Ihr Gesicht, bevor er ihr das Gedächtnis nahm. Ihr Gesicht, als Lucius sie quälte. Oh wie hasste er diesen Mann dafür und wie viel mehr hasste er sich selbst, dass er es zugelassen hatte. Die Panik in ihren Augen als sie erkannte, dass es hoffnungslos war und die Leere in ihnen als sie kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit war.

Severus fragte sich wie er überhaupt noch in den Spiegel sehen konnte ohne sich übergeben zu müssen. Doch wusste er auch, dass es der Preis war. Der Preis um selbst leben zu können und um hoffentlich einigen anderen das Leben zu ermöglichen.

Es gab Momente in seinem Leben, die meisten mit Kolleen, in denen er wirklich glücklich gewesen war. Die meiste andere Zeit war er zufrieden, aber nun seit Voldemort wieder da war spürte er wie ganz langsam seine Kraft und auch seine Hoffnung schwand.

Noch die halbe Nacht saß Severus auf der Bank und sah über den großen schwarzen See vor sich. Wahrscheinlich hätte er auch noch den Rest der Nacht dort gesessen, wenn nicht ein Geräusch und Stimmen ihn aufgeschreckt hätten.

Er stand auf und ging lautlos in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Bald sah er wie sich zwei Gestalten gegen den Nachthimmel abhoben. Es waren Schüler keinen Zweifel und sie schienen zum Verbotenen Wald zu wollen. Mit schnellen aber lautlosen Schritten ging er in ihre Richtung und schon bald war er kurz hinter ihnen. Es waren die Weasley Zwillinge. „Halt!" Die beiden blieben abrupt stehen. Snape ging zügig auf sie zu.

„So ihr beiden, würdet ihr mir bitte erklären was ihr Mitten in der Nacht hier draußen macht?"

Fred Weasley wollte beginnen zu erklären. „Ja also, wir haben da vorn..."

„Schweig! Los mitkommen!" Snape ging mit wehendem Umhang voraus und ein leises Fluchen sagte ihm, dass die beiden ihm folgten.

Drei Tage später hatte Kolleen ihren ersten richtigen Einsatz. Zitternd, vielleicht vor Kälte, vielleicht vor Nervosität, stand sie im Schatten einer Mauer und wartete.

Schon bald sah sie Bewegungen und dann schon die ersten Blitze der Flüche ihrer Kollegen. Ein Todesser kam auf sie zu und obwohl ihr Verstand ihr sagte, sie sollte ihn bekämpfen, ließ ihr Körper es nicht zu. Er kam immer näher und hob langsam den Zauberstab. Sie begann zu beben und der Zauberstab fiel aus ihrer Hand. Plötzlich schossen ihr Bilder durch den Kopf. Bilder von Dingen, die ihr bekannt und neu zu gleich waren. Es war als würde sie aus einer Trance erwachen, als etwas Schweres vor ihr zu Boden fiel. Es war der Todesser, von einem der Auroren geschockt.

Als sie im Ministerium ankam, war Kolleen noch immer verwirrt und als Mr. Kinsley sie ansprach entschuldigte sie sich und verschob das Gespräch auf den nächsten Tag.

Endlich in ihrer Wohnung angekommen, fand Kolleen eine Eule am Küchenfenster. Sie ließ sie herein und band ihr den Brief aus dickem Pergament vom Fuß. Überrascht sah sie das Hogwartssiegel auf der Rückseite. Langsam entfaltete sie den Brief und während sie las zweifelte sie zum Teil an der Funktionstüchtigkeit ihrer Augen.

Dumbledore bot ihr die Stelle der Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an? Das musste ein Scherz sein. Warum jetzt und warum gerade sie?

Die Antwort folgte in den nächsten Zeilen. Die bisherige Lehrerin wollte heiraten und hatte gekündigt und außerdem brauchte Madame Pomfrey etwas Unterstützung.

Als Kolleen zu ende gelesen hatte musste sie sich erst einmal setzten. Das war wirklich alles sehr plötzlich. Als wüsste Dumbledore von ihrem Versagen beim letzten Einsatz und auch das sie irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf schon die Überlegung hatte, vielleicht nicht als Aurorin weiter arbeiten zu können.

Da saß sie, an ihrem Küchentisch und starrte die tickende Uhr an der Wand an. Zum hundertsten Mal ging sie den Abend durch und konnte einfach keinen Grund finden warum sie so von Angst erstarrt war, als der Todesser auf sie zukam.

Vielleicht war es noch immer die Ungewissheit und vielleicht hatte der Angriff auf sie doch tiefere Spuren hinter lassen, als sie bis jetzt wusste.

So sehr sie sich auch bemüht hatte, keine klare Erinnerung an diesen Abend war in ihrem Kopf zu finden. Nichts. Und im Stillen hatte sie die Vermutung, dass es ein Gedächtniszauber gewesen sein musste.

Aber warum nur? Warum war sie nicht tot? Es nagten die Vorwürfe, dass sie lebte und Steven nicht mehr. Sie wusste eben einfach nicht was passiert war und das machte ihr am meisten Angst. Bisher hatte sie immer geglaubt Todesser wären einschätzbar, aber nun war Angst der erste Gedanke, der sie traf hörte sie auch nur einen der Namen.

Die Träume mit denen sie Nacht für Nacht gequält wurde, unterstützen diese Angst noch. Besonders weil nicht zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge zu unterscheiden war.

Gezwungener Maßen ging sie am nächsten Morgen als erstes ins Ministerium. Die Unterhaltung mit Mr. Kinsley war die reinste Katastrophe, da sie einfach nicht erklären konnte was los gewesen war. Er verwarnte sie und sagte ganz deutlich, dass noch so ein Ausfall ihr letzter sein würde.

Danach saß sie lange in einem kleinen Café in einer belebten Muggelstraße und dachte nach. Einerseits war dieses Angebot eine einmalige Chance. In Hogwarts unterrichten zu dürfen war schon etwas Besonderes. Andererseits hatte sie Angst zurückzukehren, und das nicht nur wegen Severus.

Eigentlich verband sie mit ihrer Schulzeit nur schlechte Erinnerungen und warum sollte man an einem Ort arbeiten an dem man fast nur schlechte Erinnerungen hat?

Doch als sie gegen Mittag sich auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung machte, stand ihr Entschluss fest und Zuhause angekommen, schrieb Kolleen als erstes eine Zusage an Dumbledore.

Am Abend kam eine Antwort, in der auch nähere Informationen zum bisherigen Unterricht waren. Als Kolleen den Brief las wurde sie furchtbar nervös, sie hatte nicht mal mehr drei Wochen um sich Unterrichtspläne für vierzehn Klassen und sieben Jahrgänge zu überlegen.

Die folgenden paar Tage verbrachte sie beinahe komplett in der Winkelgasse und vor allem in der dortigen sehr großen Bibliothek. So hatte sie zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten sämtliche Materialien zusammen und jetzt ging es richtig an die Planung, was wirklich nicht einfach war. Dieses Fach war zu einem wirklich ernsten geworden nachdem Voldemort zurück war.

Tatsächlich war sie fast die ganzen zwei Wochen mit der Planung beschäftigt. Erst zwei Tage vor Weihnachten war sie fertig und konnte sich um persönliche Dinge kümmern und Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Familie kaufen.

Geschlafen hatte sie die Tage wenig und so blieben die Alpträume aus und sie verdrängte das erlebte so gut es ging und vergrub den Schmerz tief in der Arbeit.


	5. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Kapitel 5: Zurück nach Hogwarts**

Die Weihnachtstage verbrachte sie in Ruhe mit ihren Eltern.

Drei Tage vor dem Jahreswechsel und fünf vor Schulbeginn stand Kolleen mit einem großen Koffer und noch vielen kleinen Paketen am Gleis 9 ¾ und wartete auf den Zug.

Gerade hatte sie ihren Koffer in eines der Abteile gebracht und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Mutter, als sie angerempelt wurde. Ein hellblonder Junge ging an ihr vorbei, neben ihm ein großer Mann mit weißblonden langem Haar. Irgendwie kam ihr der Mann bekannt vor, aber sie konnte ihn nicht zuordnen.

„Hey Kolleen, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Oh entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken. Was ist denn?"

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du nicht vielleicht schon einmal gehen solltest. Der Zug fährt in einer Minute."

„Oh…Ja das ist wohl besser. Ich schick dir eine Eule, wenn ich da bin."

Ihre Mutter nickte und umarmte sie zum Abschied. „Pass gut auf dich auf!"

Kolleen lächelte. „Ja klar, mach ich doch immer!"

Sie stieg in den Zug und setzte sich in ihr Abteil. Nur wenige Schüler fuhren jetzt schon zurück und so blieb sie alleine. Kolleen genoss die Fahrt. Die Landschaft flog an ihr vorbei und mit ihr die Nervosität.

Es war schon lange dunkel, als der Zug hielt und wie gewohnt ließ Kolleen ihre Sachen im Abteil und stieg aus.

Hogsmeade lag unter einer dicken Schneedecke, der Bahnsteig war voller Schüler und zwischen den Älteren fiel sie kaum auf.

Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts saß sie mit drei Siebtklässler in einer Kutsche. Niemand fragte, aber sie spürte deutlich die neugierigen Blicke.

Als sie das Schloss betrat, sah sie sich etwas hilflos um. Die Schüler eilten zielstrebig in ihre Häuser, nur Kolleen hatte keine Ahnung wohin.

„Miss Anderson! Hier oben!" Sie sah nach auf und entdeckte Professor McGonagall am oberen Ende der Marmortreppe und ging dann zu ihr hinauf.

„Schön, dass sie hier sind. Wie war die Reise?"

„Gut danke."

„Das freut mich. Kommen sie ich zeige ihnen ihre Räume."

Kolleens frühere Hauslehrerin ging die Treppe hinauf und dann zwei weitere und drei Flure nach rechts. Dann blieb die plötzlich vor einer Tür stehen, öffnete sie und machte eine einladende Geste. Kolleen folgte ihr und betrat ganz offensichtlich ein Büro, wenn auch ein sehr schönes. Es hatte Holzfußboden, ein großes Fenster und natürlich einen Schreibtisch und einige Regale.

„So, das ist ihr Büro. Zu den privaten Räumen geht es hier." Professor McGonagall öffnete eine Tür auf der rechten Seite und ließ Kolleen eintreten.

Es war zwar ein recht kleines Zimmer, aber dafür umso gemütlicher. Ein großer Kamin, mit zwei riesigen roten Sesseln davor, nahm fast eine ganze Seite des Raumes ein, die andere wurde von einem Fenster dominiert, neben dem noch ein kleiner Tisch stand. Am anderen Ende entdeckte Kolleen eine weitere Tür.

„Hier ist das Wohnzimmer und dort hinten Schlaf- und Badezimmer. Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen."

„Gefallen? Es ist großartig!"

McGonagall lächelte.

„Schön. Ich denke ihr Gepäck wird im Schlafzimmer sein. Ich lasse sie jetzt alleine, wir sehen uns dann später beim Essen."

„Ja und danke für die kleine Führung." Die ältere Professorin nickte und verließ den Raum.

Kolleen ging weiter ins Schlafzimmer und fand tatsächlich ihre Sachen vor einem riesigen Himmelbett stehen, es war bestimmt doppelt so groß wie ihr altes im Gryffindorturm.

Als sie auf die Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass gerade noch genug Zeit sein würde die Sachen nach Schule und Privat zu sortieren, sich umzuziehen und dann zum Essen zu gehen.

Als sie dann eine Stunde später im Bad stand und sich die Haare kämmte, fiel ihr zum ersten Mal seit sie den Zug verlassen hatte Severus wieder ein.

In den letzten Tagen war er ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf gespuckt und gerade auf der Zugfahrt war die Angst ihn zu sehen gewachsen. So wie jetzt auch, aber nun kam auch noch die Unsicherheit dazu den Schülern und Lehrern zu begegnen und so war sie mindestens so aufgeregt wie an ihrem ersten Schultag, als sie die Große Halle betrat.

Es waren noch nicht viele Schüler da und auch noch nicht alle Lehrer.

Langsam, etwas zögerlich, ging sie auf den Lehrertisch zu. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und lächelte ihr entgegen. Sie trat zu ihm herum.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts Miss Anderson, nein eigentlich sollte ich Professor Anderson sagen. Ich bin wirklich froh sie hier zu sehen." Kolleen lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Dort hinten ist noch ein Platz frei." Er deutete auf einen Stuhl am Ende des Tisches neben Professor Flitwick.

„Ja, danke." Sie setzte sich neben den kleinen Professor und ließ ihren Blick über die Schülertische wandern. Nur langsam füllten sich die Tische. Irgendwie sah sie alles mit ganz anderen Augen, als an Halloween. Interessierter und neugierig sie alle kennen zu lernen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den leeren Platz neben sich und in dem Moment in dem ihr bewusst wurde wer dort saß, betrat dieser Mann in schwarzen Roben die Halle. Severus kam mit schnellen Schritten auf den Lehrertisch zu, doch als er sie erkannte sah man ein kleines Zucken durch seine Bewegung gehen.

Während viele der anderen Lehrer Kolleen neugierig ausfragten, würdigte Severus sie nicht mal eines Blickes.

Später, als sie alleine in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß, machte sie sein Verhalten gleichzeitig so wütend und traurig, dass sie unbedingt Abwechslung brauchte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht gleich in die Kerker ging um Severus die Meinung zu sagen.

Also begann sie ihre Schulsachen einzuräumen. Gegen zwei war sie damit fertig und endgültig so müde, dass sie ins Bett musste, wollte sie nicht im Stehen einschlafen.

Beim Frühstück wurde es nicht besser. Severus saß wie aus Stein gehauen neben ihr.

Es waren erst wenige Schüler wieder da, die Meisten würden erst nach Neujahr kommen. Am Slytherintisch fand sie den Jungen, der sie am Vortag angerempelt hatte. Er lachte gerade höhnisch und als sie seinem Blick folgte, sah sie einen rothaarigen Jungen bei den Gryffindors der gerade eine Eule von Müsli und Marmelade befreite. Auch wenn er ihr Leid tat musste sie schmunzeln.

„Severus?"

Er hob den Kopf und blitzte sie böse an.

„Was?", fuhr er sie an.

„Ich wollte nur wissen wer der blonde Junge da am Slytherintisch ist."

„Draco Malfoy", antwortete er genervt und wendete sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Kolleen seufzte leise und dachte sich dann, dass er ja nicht ewig so weiter machen könnte, aber dann wurde ihr wieder bewusst wie Stur er war und wie sehr er könnte und würde.

Bald darauf verließ er ohne ein Wort die Halle. Kolleen sah ihm etwas gequält nach und spürte dann eine Hand auf der Schulter, sie sah auf und blickte in Professor Dumbledores freundliche blaue Augen.

„Haben sie Zeit für ein kurzes Gespräch?"

„Ja natürlich", antwortete sie und erhob sich, um Dumbledore in sein Büro zu folgen.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, begann er zu sprechen: „Machen sie sich nichts daraus. Er ist manchmal, wie soll ich sagen, eigenwillig." Kolleen sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Ich weiß gerade nicht ganz was sie meinen."

„Professor Snape. Er ist nicht gerade freundlich zu ihnen."

Sie lächelte, wenn auch etwas gequält. „Ach, das ist man ja von ihm nicht anders gewohnt."

„Nun gut, sie sollten es nur nicht zu persönlich nehmen. Aber eigentlich wollte ich sie bitten mir kurz ihr Konzept für den Unterricht mitzuteilen."

Kolleen begann zu erzählen und als sie schloss war Dumbledore sehr zufrieden und mit einem leichten Hochgefühl verließ sie das Büro des Schulleiters.

Die Tage bis Sylvester war sie hauptsächlich mit den letzten Unterrichtsvorbereitungen beschäftigt, so dass sie nicht viel von Schülern und Lehrern sah.

Am Silvesterabend trafen sich alle Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer um gemeinsam zu feiern. Als Kolleen den großen Raum betrat fühlte sie sich wie immer etwas unwohl, irgendwie hatte sie sich an das Lehrerdasein noch nicht gewöhnt, aber vielleicht lag es diesmal auch daran, dass ihr als erstes Severus ins Auge fiel der mit missmutigem Blick an der gegenüberliegenden Fensterbank lehnte.

Doch schon bald war sie so abgelenkt, dass sie ihn fast vergessen hatte. Es war wirklich noch ungewohnt ihre ganzen alten Lehrer so locker und entspannt zu erleben und eigentlich selbst dazu zugehören.

Und Professor McGonagall leicht beschwipst mit Professor Dumbledore tanzen zu sehen war wirklich zu komisch. Doch wie es bei ihr meistens bei solchen fröhlichen Abenden war, kam der Punkt wo sie Ruhe und Abstand brauchte und nach einem Tanz mit Professor Lucans, dem neuen Lehrer für Muggelkunde, setzte sie sich auf eine der Fensterbänke und beobachtete das bunte Treiben.

Nach einiger Zeit merkte sie, dass ihre Stimmung keineswegs besser wurde und so beschloss sie zu gehen.

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet und mindestens fünfmal für das frühe gehen entschuldigt hatte schloss sie seufzend die schwere Tür des Lehrerzimmers hinter sich und machte sich zu ihrem Büro auf den Weg.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell und schon war der Abend vor Unterrichtsbeginn gekommen. Kolleen hatte alles vorbereitet und doch war sie ziemlich nervös als sie die Große Halle zum Abendessen betrat und alle Schüler dort sitzen sah. Noch mehr als in der Vergangenen Woche spürte sie die neugierigen Blicke auf sich.

Bevor das Essen begann erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, wie die meisten wohl schon bemerkt haben, hat sich hier am Lehrertisch etwas verändert. Ich freue mich euch Professor Anderson als neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen zu können!"

Ein höflicher Applaus erfüllte die Halle und Kolleen lächelte verlegen.

Der Abend verging schneller als ihr lieb war und schon lag sie schlaflos vor lauter Aufregung im Bett. Zuerst würde sie die Fünftklässler haben und zwar Gryffindor und Slytherin. Herrje warum ausgerechnet die? Was wäre wenn sie sich gleich am ersten Tag total blamieren würde? Noch lange hielten diese Gedanken sie wach und erst gegen drei fand sie einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	6. Unerwartetes

**Kapitel 6: Unerwartetes **

Severus ging früher als sonst zum Frühstück. Mal wieder war er nicht zum schlafen gekommen. Die ganze Nacht war er für Voldemort unterwegs gewesen und hatte danach bei Lucius noch den guten Freund spielen müssen.

Selbst für seine Verhältnisse war er schlecht gelaunt und als er Kolleen die Halle betreten sah, wurde es keineswegs besser. Ihre Anwesenheit machte ihn schon die ganze Zeit leicht aggressiv und ihr sehr angespanntes Gesicht zu sehen reizte ihn noch mehr.

Noch bevor sie Zeit fand sich am Lehrertisch neben ihn zu setzten war er schon aufgestanden und an ihr vorbeigerauscht.

Im Hinterkopf wusste er genau, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte auf Dauer, aber im Moment, wo er soviel zu tun hatte, fand er einfach nicht die Kraft sich auch noch mit ihr auseinander zu setzten.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet hier arbeiten? Warum gerade jetzt? So gerne hätte er gewusst wie es ihr geht, doch er hatte Angst vor näherem Kontakt mit ihr, er hatte Angst wieder verletzt zu werden, das nächste Mal wäre das eine Mal zuviel. So konnte er nur weiter spekulieren und aus ihrem Gesicht raten wie sie sich fühlte.

Auch wenn er glaubte, es nicht mehr lange so aushalten zu können, veränderte sich die nächsten drei Wochen herzlich wenig, bis es eines Nachmittags an seine Bürotür klopfte.

„Ja!"

Die Tür wurde sehr kräftig aufgestoßen und eine aufgebracht aussehende Kolleen betrat das Zimmer, Severus sah zu ihr auf und wunderte sich was sie wohl wollte.

„Was willst du?", fragte er in genervtem Tonfall. Ohne Aufforderung setzte sie sich.

„Mit dir über Draco Malfoy reden!"

Severus ahnte schlimmes, tat aber unwissend. „Ja? Was ist denn? Kommst du mit ihm nicht klar?"

„Was ist?" Sie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und überschlug die Beine. „Nun abgesehen davon, dass er meinen kompletten Unterricht boykottiert, weder Hausaufgaben macht, noch Aufpasst oder sonst irgendwie sich an den Stunden beteiligt, ich ihm so viele Punkte abziehen und so oft nachsitzen lassen kann wie ich möchte wobei ich noch froh sein kann wenn er erscheint, ja sonst ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm!"

So etwas hatte er befürchtet, wenn auch nicht in diesem Ausmaß. „Wie kann ich dir da jetzt helfen?"

Deutlich sah er das Funkeln in ihren Augen. „Nun, ich dachte mir bevor ich mit dem Schulleiter spreche, rede ich erst mit seinem Hauslehrer."

„Oh wie Nobel von dir! Nun ich werde mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden."

„Vielen Dank!" Ihre Stimme triefte vor Ironie und ohne weitere Worte schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

Nach allem was er gehört hatte machte Kolleen ihren Unterricht sehr gut, die Schüler hatten sie akzeptiert und das traf sogar für einen grossteil der Slytherins zu, doch bei Draco wunderte es ihn nicht, er war eben ein Malfoy und so nicht gut auf Auroren zu sprechen. Auch wenn Severus, wäre es nach ihm gegangen, Draco mächtig den Kopf gewaschen hätte und seinem eigenen Haus, für so eine Unverschämtheit runde 50 Punkte abgezogen hätte, wusste er genau, dass er im Auge behalten musste wer sein Vater war und er selbst den Schein bewahren musste er hasse Kolleen, was allerdings eine Sache war, die er langsam anfing selber zu glauben.

Hätte er gewusst welch fatale Folgen sein Gespräch mit Draco haben würde, in dem er ihn sogar noch etwas unterstützte als zurückrief, hätte er sich anders verhalten.

Die Tür von Kolleens Büro fiel krachend ins Schloss und als sie den Zauberstab hob um einige Kerzen zu entzünden zersplitterte der Blumentopf daneben in tausend Teile. „Verflucht!" Mit einem zweiten und dritten Wink und einem kleinen Zauberspruch waren die Scherben beseitigt und die Kerzen entzündet.

Wütend ging sie auf und ab. Was bildete sich dieser Typ überhaupt ein? Wer glaubte er war er? Mister Oberperfekt? Was hatte er nur gegen sie? Er konnte ihr doch nicht noch immer alles nachtragen! Oder vielleicht doch? Als hätte sie sich das damals ausgesucht!

Seufzend ließ sie sich in ihrem Sessel fallen. Verdammt! Er hatte sie wirklich bloß gestellt, vor der ganzen Klasse und das gerade bei den Fünftklässlern von Slytherin! Mit denen hatte sie von Anfang an Probleme gehabt, was unwesentlich an Malfoy lag, der sich darum bemühte jede Stunde zu einem Desaster werden zu lassen, das Gespräch mit Severus schien nicht geholfen zu haben, aber wie auch, nach dem Auftritt von vorhin wunderte sie es wirklich nicht, er hatte ihnen ja fast noch die schriftliche Erlaubnis zum weitermachen gegeben. Im Moment hatte sie nicht wenig Lust Severus eigenhändig zu erwürgen oder noch besser ihm ein besonders schmerzhaftes und Langsamwirkendes Gift unterzujubeln.

Doch während sie in das prasselnde Feuer des Kamins sah beruhigte sie sich langsam und die Mordpläne verschwanden.

Sie war erschöpft. Seit einer Woche hatte sie wieder Alpträume die sie kaum schlafen ließen. Sie waren intensiver als jemals zuvor und Kolleen hatte die Befürchtung das es ihre unterdrückten Erinnerungen an die Nacht in der sie von den Todessern verletzt wurde waren die wieder nach oben kamen.

Plötzlich ließ sie ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust zusammenzucken. Es war die Narbe, die sie dort seitdem hatte. Er war kurz, aber er blieb wie die Male zuvor in Erinnerung und sie hatte keine Ahnung warum sie plötzlich weh tat und nicht schon von Anfang an.

Doch der Blick auf die Uhr unterbrach, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, ihre Gedanken und schickte sie mehr oder minder zum Abendessen in die Große Halle, auch wenn sie überall lieber gewesen wäre.

Severus saß schon an seinem Platz und als sie neben ihm Platz nahm würdigte sie ihm keines Blickes, er sollte nicht wissen wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte, die Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht geben, so spielte sie die fröhliche und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Professor Sprout.

Die nicht sehr freundliche Bemerkung die Severus ihr zuzischte bevor er aufstand überhörte sie großzügig und hatte sogar noch ein kleines Lächeln für ihn übrig.

Die Nacht war von Träumen geprägt und wieder von wenig Schlaf. Es waren immer wieder dieselben Bilder: Grünes Licht, ein dumpfer Aufprall von etwas auf dem Boden und dann Dunkelheit und Schmerz, später bevor der Traum vorbei war noch ein großer Schatten.

Kolleen hatte keine Ahnung ob alles ihrer Fantasie entstammte oder es doch die Wahrheit war.

Der Morgen kam und da sie seit dem Mittag von Magenkrämpfen geplagt wurde, stand sie bei sich im Büro über einen Kessel gebeugt und braute einen Krampflösenden Trank. Er wurde gerade eine Minute vor Unterrichtsbeginn fertig. So das sie ihn noch heiß trinken musste.

Schon als die Schüler die Klasse betraten, wurde ihr etwas schummerig. Doch sagte sie sich, dass es einfach daran lag, dass der Trank heiß war und sie ihn so schnell getrunken hatte. Als sie sich die Hausaufgaben vorlesen ließ, verschwamm plötzlich alles und ihr wurde heiß.

Kolleen musste sich am Pult festhalten um nicht umzukippen. Sie hörte wie von weitem einige Stimmen. „Professor Anderson! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Dann fühlte sie wie ihre Knie nachgeben, sich alles zu drehen begann und plötzlich war alles schwarz.

Severus unterrichtete gerade die Slytherins und Gryffindors aus der Fünften und war wie üblich dabei Neville Longbottom auseinander zu nehmen. Seine Stimmung war immer noch schlecht, nachdem er sich gestern vor einigen Schülern mit Kolleen gestritten hatte, wie hatte sie es wage können so seine Autorität zu untergraben? Das war wirklich genug gewesen, wenn sie glaubte irgendwann noch mal Hilfe von ihm zu bekommen hatte sie sich mächtig geschnitten!

Die Kerkertür flog auf und Professor McGonagall kam herein.

„Was..?", wollte Severus wissen, doch er wurde schon unterbrochen.

„Severus, schnell wir brauchen deine Hilfe! Es geht um Professor Anderson."

Er wusste, dass Minerva ihn nicht aus dem Unterricht holen würde, wenn es nichts Ernstes wäre, so beendete er sofort den Unterricht und folgte ihr zügig bis zu Kolleens Klassenraum.

Als er ihn betrat, blieb er erschrocken in der Tür stehen und hätte Minerva ihn nicht hinein geschoben und die Tür geschlossen wäre er wohl sofort wieder gegangen.

Kolleen lag kreidebleich auf dem Boden und zuckte unkontrolliert. Madame Pomfrey kniete neben ihr und versuchte sie irgendwie ruhig zu halten.

„Was soll ich hier?", fragte er während er langsam näher zu Kolleen ging.

Madame Pomfrey sah auf und schien beruhigt als sie ihn sah. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie hat, Professor. Es scheint irgendein Gift zu sein und ich dachte sie könnten da helfen."

Severus erstarrte, sie hatte doch nicht etwa….., nein….. oder doch? Ohne zu zögern ging er hinüber in ihr Büro, dass McGonagall ihm folgte war ihm egal.

Auf einem Tisch neben dem Schreibtisch fand er den Kessel mit dem restlichen Trank, daneben die Flaschen und Gläser mit den Zutaten und auf der anderen Seite ein aufgeschlagenes Buch.

Severus nahm das Buch und las das Rezept es war ein Trank um Krämpfe zu lösen, recht einfach und eigentlich Fehlerlos zu machen. Da der Kessel noch heiß war und auf dem Schreibtisch ein Glas stand war es offensichtlich, dass sie den Trank gerade noch vor dem Unterricht getrunken hatte, aber woher kam dann diese Reaktion? Es war wirklich sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es eine Vergiftung war, aber womit nur?

Er nahm jede Flasche der Zutaten öffnete sie und roch daran, es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, bis er fast am Schluss die getrocknete Ahornrinde in die Hand nahm, als er daran roch schreckte er zurück. Das war definitiv etwas anderes und das einzige was genauso aussah wie Ahornrinde aber so roch wie das in dem Glas war ein ziemlich giftiger Pilz, der auch noch starke Halluzinationen hervorrief. Das musste es sein, wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich einfach versehen.

Ohne auf Minervas fragendes Gesicht zu achten ging er wieder zu Madame Pomfrey und erzählte ihr das herausgefundene. Die sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ich habe wohl ein Gegengift, aber gegen die Halluzinationen kann ich nichts machen und ich glaube nicht, dass es dann gut ist wenn sie im Krankenflügel ist, sie sollte in ihr eigenes Bett." Sie erhob sich und wendete sich zum gehen. „Ich hole eben das Gegenmittel, könnte sie sie ins Bett bringen?"

Bevor Severus widersprechen konnte war sie weg und Professor McGonagall stand hinter ihm, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

Er kniete sich neben Kolleen, sie hatte sich gerade etwas beruhigt und lag ganz still da, sie war bewusstlos und zu sehr erinnerte ihn das an den Moment wo er sie halb tot verlassen hatte ohne zu wissen ob nicht sein letzter Fluch zuviel gewesen war.

So vorsichtig wie möglich hob er sie hoch und trug sie durch ihr Büro, ihr Wohnzimmer bis ins Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sie sanft auf das Bett. Einige Sekunden blieb er bewegungslos daneben stehen und betrachtete Kolleen, sie schien im Moment nur friedlich zu schlafen.

Schon hörte er Madame Pomfrey den Raum betreten die ihn etwas zur Seite schob und sich auf den Bettrand setzte und eine Spritze aufzog, doch kaum war sie damit fertig wurde Kolleen erneut von Krämpfen geschüttelt, schlimmer als zuvor und der Krankenschwester war es unmöglich die Spritze dahin zu bekommen wo sie hin sollte, sie sah auf.

„Jemand muss sie festhalten. Professor würden sie?" Ihr Blick fiel eindeutig auf Severus, dem das überhaupt nicht gefiel. „Aber ich kann doch nicht, nein, also….." Er fand keine guten Grund und als er Professor McGonagalls irritiertes Gesicht sah, fluchte er zwar innerlich, doch setzte er auf Kolleens andere Seite, ergriff ihre Arme und presste sie auf das Bett zurück.

Die Situation war ihm unangenehm, sie war ihm zu nah, so viel Nähe wollte er nicht, er hatte Angst davor, doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Madame Pomfrey gab ihr die Spritze und stand dann auf, im selben Moment ließ Severus Kolleens Arme los als wären sie etwas Giftiges und sprang beinahe zurück auf seine eigenen Füße.

„Jemand sollte bei ihr bleiben, es ist nicht gut wenn sie alleine aufwacht, es könnte sein dass sie verwirrt ist, außerdem kann man nie wissen wie schlimm die Halluzinationen werden."

„Können sie nicht…?", begann Severus, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Nein, ich habe drei Fälle mit Lungenentzündung, die ich nicht solange alleine lassen kann, vielleicht einer von ihnen?"

Severus Blick fiel auf Professor McGonagall, die allerdings den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe Unterricht Severus und du, wie ich meine heute nicht mehr, oder?"

Er fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben und er hasste dieses Gefühl, besonders weil ihm diesmal keine gute Ausrede einfiel.

„Ich, aber ich meine, ich halte das für keine gute Idee!"

„Severus, es ist die einzige Lösung, bitte tu uns den Gefallen."

Auch wenn er nicht ja sagte schienen die beiden Frauen sein Schweigen als Zustimmung gewertet zu haben und Professor McGonagall ging zur Tür. Madame Pomfrey blieb noch kurz stehen. „Es sollte keine Probleme geben, beruhigen sie sie, wenn sie aufwacht und besonders wenn sie noch halluziniert." Dann ging auch sie und Severus war alleine. Alleine mit einer kranken Kolleen in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie schlief nun scheinbar ruhig und er sah sich um, es war schön eingerichtet, wie ihm auffiel und er war sicher dass sie noch hier und da etwas verändert hatte. Langsam ging er nach nebenan, das Wohnzimmer war recht klein, aber doch sehr gemütlich.

Als er an den Bücherregalen vorbeischlenderte, sah er viel bekanntes und bei manchem Buch blieb selbst er erstaunt stehen und blätterte sie durch.

Wieder kam der Konflikt in ihm auf, den er schon seit Halloween ausfocht: Auf der einen Seite sehnte er sich mehr als alles andere danach sie wieder zu sehen, zu fühlen, noch mal von neuem kennen zu lernen und auf der anderen Seite war diese Angst da wieder verletzt und zurückgewiesen zu werden. Noch überwog die Angst und deshalb wollte er sie eigentlich so wenig wie möglich sehen und so fühlte er sich absolut fehl am Platz, als er sich schließlich wieder auf einen Stuhl an ihr Bett setzte.

Lange lag Kolleen ruhig da, nach ungefähr einer Stunde schien sie langsam wieder aufzuwachen.

Nervös wälzte sie sich hin und her. Er sah, dass sie wirklich aufgewacht war, aber trotzdem nahm sie ihn nicht wahr, ihr Blick ging glasig an ihm vorbei. Sie schien zu halluzinieren und plötzlich waren ihre Augen panisch aufgerissen.

Als wäre noch jemand hinter ihm, setzte sie sich auf und wich auf dem Bett zurück. Schließlich stand sie und suchte hektisch nach etwas in ihren Taschen, Severus war froh das sie es nicht fand.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Kolleen!" Keine Reaktion von ihr, sie wich weiter zurück und stieß auf die Wand hinter sich.

„Kolleen! Es ist alles in Ordnung, du bist in Hogwarts, in Sicherheit."

Sie schien ihn nicht zu hören, doch was oder wen immer sie sah kam offensichtlich weiter auf sie zu.

„Nein…. Bitte…." Sie begann zu weinen und sank zu Boden. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war Severus bei ihr, leider konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen was sie gerade halluzinierte.

Vorsichtig legte er seinen Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Kolleen, sieh mich an. Komm schon!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und mit panischem Blick rutschte sie soweit weg wie sie konnte, also bis in die Ecke.

Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich vor sie. Als sie aufsah, schien sie zum ersten Mal wirklich ihn zu sehen.

„Severus…. Hilf mir…. Bitte…." Es war nur noch ein hilfloses Flehen, welches Severus schüttelte, er hatte nicht verdient von ihr um Hilfe gebeten zu werden.

„Komm her. Alles wird gut." Er zog sie in seine Arme. Wie ein kleines Kind lag sie weinend in seinem Arm und er kam sich dabei furchtbar schlecht vor. Das Vertrauen hatte er nicht verdient, er war doch der, der ihr das alles angetan hatte.

Aber im Moment sollte er sein Selbstmitleid einstellen und sich um sie kümmern, vielleicht machte das ein Wenig wieder gut.

Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, sanft legte er sie darauf und deckte sie zu. Er wollte aufstehen und sich setzten, doch eine schwache kalte Hand hielt ihn zurück. „Sev….bitte bleib hier. Lass mich nicht alleine."

Severus seufzte und setzte sich dann doch wieder auf das Bett.


	7. Verdrängte Wahrheit

**Kapitel 7: Verdrängte Wahrheit**

Kolleen wachte auf und ihr war furchtbar schlecht. Sie lag im Bett, doch hatte sie keine Ahnung wie sie dahin gekommen war. Geschweige denn warum ihr so schlecht war.

Irgendetwas war auch mit ihrem Kissen seltsam, es war so hart und kantig.

Als sie danach fasste, ertastete sie definitiv ein Bein. Ein Bein! Kolleen schreckte hoch und sah, dass Severus in ihrem Bett saß. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie gerade in seinem Schoß gelegen.

Sie saß ihm nun gegenüber, was machte er nur in ihrem Bett? Er schlief scheinbar und erst da fiel ihr auf, dass der ganze Raum dunkel war. Wieso war es Nacht? Was war nur passiert?

Der Schwang von Übelkeit kam so plötzlich, dass sie kaum noch Zeit hatte zur Toilette im Bad zu kommen.

Zehn Minuten später wusch sie sich das Gesicht und fühlte sich etwas besser. Trotzdem erschrak sie halb zu Tode, als sie Severus im Spiegel hinter sich sah. Hastig drehte sie sich um.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er in einem fast besorgt klingenden Tonfall.

Kolleen nickte und schob sich an ihm vorbei zurück ins Schlafzimmer, seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken.

„Was machst du hier?" Ihr Tonfall war unfreundlicher als gewollt.

„Auf dich aufpassen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass ich das alleine schaffe?"

Severus funkelte sie böse an. „Nein! Offensichtlich nicht! ICH lasse mich zumindest von niemanden vergiften!"

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er an der Tür und warf sie wütend hinter sich ins Schloss.

Kolleen sprang auf und rief ihm hinterher.

„Severus! Bitte! Es tut mir leid! Ich…." Er hörte sie sowieso nicht mehr…..

Sie verstand seine Worte nicht, erst als sie ungefähr eine Stunde die Wand gegenüber ihrem Bett angestarrt hatte kamen langsam ein paar Gedankenfetzen wieder.

Nachdem sie dann in ihrem Büro gewesen war und die vermeintliche Ahornrinde als Blauwurzpilz entlarvte, wurden ihre Erinnerungen um einiges klarer. Doch da waren noch einige Dinge, die sie nicht verstand.

Eine viertel Stunde später klopfte sie an Severus Bürotür, in der Hoffnung das er noch wach war.

Als es klopfte zuckte Severus zusammen. Wer war dass denn nun schon wieder?

„Ja!"

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig geöffnet und Kolleen betrat den Raum, sie sah noch immer erschöpft aus.

„Was willst du?", fragte er unfreundlich.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

Die aufkommende Unsicherheit und vielleicht sogar Furcht versteckte er tief ins ich.

„So? Dann tu das doch. Aber hätte es nicht auch bis morgen Zeit gehabt?"

Kolleen schüttelte den Kopf und einige Strähnen ihres roten Haars fielen in ihr Gesicht.

„Nein hat es nicht." Ohne Aufforderung setzte sie sich.

Severus war verwirrt, normalerweise taten die Leute in seinem Büro nur das was er wollte, das war etwas neues. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah sie fragend an.

„Nun? Was kann ich so dringendes für dich tun?"

„Einmal kannst du mir erzählen was passiert ist, weil mir mein Gedächtnis seit dem Mittagessen fehlt."

Ein höhnisches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Nun ja, du scheinst dich wohl in deinem Vorratsschrank vergriffen zu haben und hast dich dadurch selbst vergiftet und bist dann vor versammelter Klasse ohnmächtig geworden."

Er sah deutlich, dass sie das mit der Ohnmacht noch nicht wusste, doch schnell fasste sie sich wieder und ein Funkeln trat in ihre Augen.

„Ich habe mich nicht versehen! In dem Glas war nicht das drin, was darin sein sollte und ich habe das nicht geändert!"

„Musst du ja scheinbar, ich habe noch von keiner Zaubertrankzutat gehört die selbstständig von einem Glas ins andere hüpft, soweit es verschlossen ist."

Kolleen sah ihn wütend an und stand auf.

„Hör verdammt noch mal auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen! Ich weiß Sehrwohl wie man Trankzutaten aufbewahrt und auch wie man mit ihnen umgeht und ich habe sicherlich nichts in meinem eigenen Schrank vertauscht!"

Severus blieb völlig ruhig.

„Und wer soll es dann gewesen sein? Ein Geist oder ein Hauself vielleicht?" Er lachte. „Vielleicht hast du auch nicht richtig auf dein Büro aufgepasst und es war irgendein Schüler. Hast du irgendwelche Feinde?"

Kolleens Blick war inzwischen kreidebleich, doch nicht vor Schreck sondern vor Wut.

„Nein! Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nicht sämtliche Schüler gegen…..", sie stockte.

„Was wolltest du sagen?"

„Malfoy…..", murmelte sie.

„Was?"

Sie sah ihn an. „Malfoy. Draco Malfoy!"

„Und was ist mit ihm?"

„Er war es."

Severus lachte, aber es war ein gespieltes. Darüber hatte er auch schon nachgedacht. Draco hasste sie und das wäre genau die Weise wie Lucius das Problem gelöst hätte. Herrgott und er hatte geglaubt er wäre doch anders als sein Vater.

„Das ist doch Unsinn. Wie sollte er denn an deine Sachen kommen und vor allem was hätte er für einen Grund?"

„Er hasst mich! Wie er daran gekommen ist? Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber er war es! Garantiert!"

„Wunderbar! Wenn du Beweise gefunden hast, dann komm wieder und wir reden weiter, ja?"

Plötzlich explodierte eines der Gläser die hinter Kolleen im Regal standen, sie schien wirklich sauer zu sein.

„Ich hasse dich! Ich hätte dich nach Askaban schicken sollen, denn das wäre genau der Richtige Ort für ein Idioten wie dich!" Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer und die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss.

Severus stand auf. Er hatte schon schlimmeres gehört als das und gehasst zu werden war er gewöhnt. Wie sehr es ihn wirklich berührte ließ er nicht einmal sich selbst merken.

Kolleen hätte platzen können, wenn ihr nicht noch immer so furchtbar schlecht gewesen wäre, nun waren auch noch Kopfschmerzen hinzugekommen. Sie war sauer auf Severus, weil er sie behandelte wie ein Kleinkind und wütend auf sich, weil sie völlig überreagiert und wohl alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.

Als sie endlich in ihrem Bett lag, schlief sie schnell ein.

Der nächste Morgen begann viel zu früh und mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Kolleen war sicher, irgendwer hatte ihr einen Mann ins Gehirn gehext, der gerade ihre Nerven traktierte.

Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zum Frühstück. Nachdem sie die ewig vielen Fragen der anderen Lehrer beantwortet hatte und Severus noch mehr als sonst ignorierte, kam sie auch zum essen.

Eine Stunde später stand sie vor der Fünften Klasse und das noch genervtere Gesicht von Draco Malfoy war nicht zu übersehen. Woher auch immer, Kolleen war sich sicher dass er es war, auch wenn sie nicht wusste wie er die Sachen hatte austauschen können.

Ihre Kopfschmerzen verschwanden bis zum Abend und nach den ganzen Anstrengungen der vergangenen Tage, war sie froh mal wieder etwas Zeit zu haben. Entspannt saß sie am Kamin, als ein sehr überraschender Gedanke in ihren Kopf kam. Es war Februar…., sie hatte morgen Geburtstag und hätte es selbst fast vergessen. Sie sollte dringend weniger arbeiten! Aber wahrscheinlich machte es keinen Unterschied, ob sie wusste dass sie Geburtstag hatte oder nicht, denn der Rest würde es eh vergessen.

Leider behielt sie Recht, außer ihren Eltern gratulierte ihr niemand, aber auch das war sie inzwischen gewöhnt.

Am Abend, als sie gerade vom Essen aus der Großen Halle kam, stand ein großer Mann mit silbrigblondem Haar an die Große Treppe gelehnt und wartete offensichtlich auf jemanden. Er hatte stahlgraue Augen, mit einem sehr durchdringenden Blick. Es war Lucius Malfoy. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte was er hier wollte, wurde sie von hinten angerempelt und Severus schritt zügig an ihr vorbei.

„Lucius! Schön dich zu sehen. Lass uns nach unten gehen."

Lucius Malfoy antwortete etwas, was sie nicht verstand. Dann fiel sein Blick direkt auf Kolleen, die jetzt erst merkte, dass sie die ganze Zeit wie angewurzelt da stand. Gerade wollte sie an beiden vorbei die Große Treppe hinauf gehen, als Severus sie aufhielt.

„Miss Anderson! Kommen sie doch bitte eben her, ich möchte ihnen Mr. Malfoy vorstellen."

Kolleen lächelte bittersüß und ging zu ihnen hinüber.

„Inzwischen Professor Anderson oder muss ich sie noch immer daran erinnern, Professor Snape?"

Er überging ihre Bemerkung und stellte ihr Lucius Malfoy vor. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihm die Hand gab durchschoss sie ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust und ein Bild war deutlich vor ihren Augen. Es war als würden alle Erinnerungen, an den Abend im November wieder zurückkommen. Als hätte sie in Feuer gegriffen ließ sie die Hand ruckartig los und taumelte beinahe einige Schritte zurück.

Sie sah die überraschten Gesichter der beiden Männer und bemühte sich um den letzten Rest Fassung.

„Entschuldigen sie mich, Sir. Ich habe noch viel zu tun. Einen schönen Abend noch!" Ohne irgendeine Reaktion abzuwarten, lief sie die Treppen hinauf und rannte beinahe bis sie in ihrem Zimmer war.

Das konnte nicht sein, oder doch? Das konnten nicht plötzlich ihre ganzen Erinnerungen sein, die da auf sie einstürmten. Die Bilder überschlugen sich fast in ihrem Kopf und doch ergaben sie ein logisches Bild und vor allem erklärten sie so manches. Severus seltsames Verhalten zum Beispiel. War er wirklich dabei gewesen? Lucius Malfoy war es auf jeden Fall. An sein Gesicht konnte sie sich jetzt gut erinnern und dann sehr verschwommen an jemanden der ihn zurückgehalten hatte. Was danach geschah, war noch immer weg. Aber endlich wusste sie wieder wie sie in diese Falle gelaufen war, wie Steve gestorben war und ganz grob auch was danach geschehen war, auch wenn das Meiste von Schmerzen verschleiert blieb. Trotzdem verstand sie nicht, wie dieser bloße Händedruck das alles auslösen konnte, aber vielleicht gehörte so was zu den magischen Geheimnissen die auch im Dunkeln blieben.

Dass ihn das Gespräch eigentlich ziemlich langweilte und er auch eine völlig andere Meinung vertrat, ließ sich Severus nicht anmerken. Was einiges an Anstrengung erforderte, da Lucius bei weitem kein dummer Mann war.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Was war nur los in den letzten Tagen? Dauernd störte ihn irgendwer.

Mit missmutigem Blick stand er auf und öffnete die Tür. Zu seiner Überraschung stand eine ziemlich verstört blickende Kolleen vor ihm.

„Kann ich rein kommen?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe Besuch."

„Es kann aber nicht warten!" Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und stand in seinem Büro. Seufzend drehte Severus sich zu ihr. „Was ist denn so wichtiges?"

„Ich will wissen, ob du dabei warst."

Der Fluch hatte also nachgelassen, wie er es immer befürchtet hatte. Nur hatte er mit sehr viel mehr Zeit gerechnet und so plötzlich damit konfrontiert zu sein, brachte ihn ziemlich aus dem Konzept.

„Äh, tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht ganz was du meinst. Würdest du es mir erklären?" Er sprach wie mit einem Kleinkind.

Kolleen trat einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu, ihre Stimme wurde leise. „Oh, ich denke, dass weißt du sehr genau. Er….", sie deutete nach nebenan, „ war auf jeden Fall da und nun erzähl mir nicht du hast keine Ahnung."

Etwas besorgt fiel sein Blick auf die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer. Lucius sollte dieses Gespräch besser nicht mitbekommen.

„Psst, sprich etwas leiser. Ob ich was mit deinem kleinen „Unfall" mit den Todessern zu tun habe, ja? Willst du das wissen?"

„Kleiner Unfall!" Ihre Lautstärke war alles andere als ein Flüstern. „Kleiner Unfall? Ich war mehr tot als lebendig! Also warst du da?"

Jetzt war auch Severus Beherrschung hinüber.

„Verdammt noch mal nein! Wenn du zu blöd bist auf dich selbst aufzupassen, was sollte ich damit zu tun haben?", schrie er sie an.

Einige Sekunden lang sah sie ihn nur stumm in die Augen.

„Du lügst!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlug sie die Tür hinter sich zu. Severus fühlte sich miserabel, doch als er einen grinsenden Lucius im Türrahmen stehen sah, begann sein Schauspiel mal wieder von neuem.

„Selten, dass du dich so ungestraft als Lügner beschimpfen lässt, Sev. Was ist los?" Lucius grinste noch immer.

Severus machte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ach, die war zu blöd ein Gift von etwas anderem unterscheiden zu können und hat sich dadurch selbst vergiftet. Warum auch immer sie mir jetzt die Schuld dafür gibt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, Lucius folgte ihm.

„Es muss schwer sein mit einer Aurorin im Schloss zu arbeiten." Er sah Severus mitleidig an.

„Es ist vielleicht etwas anstrengender, aber das liegt nur daran, dass sie eine absolut nervige Persönlichkeit ist!"

Zum Glück schwenkte das Gespräch schnell wieder zu anderen Themen, worüber Severus wirklich froh war, denn weiter über Kolleen nachzudenken, ließ eine beinahe unbremsbare Wut in ihm aufkommen.

Irgendwann nach Zwölf ging Lucius und nachdem Severus noch zwei Stunden gearbeitet hatte, ging auch er schlafen.


	8. Gegeneinander

**Kapitel 8: Gegeneinander**

Die ganze Nacht fand Kolleen keinen Schlaf. Da war eine Große Leere aus Angst in ihr. Die Unsicherheit was damals wirklich passiert war, quälte sie nun wieder.. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt in Hogwarts alles vergessen zu können, doch dass sie gerade hier wieder mit allem konfrontiert wurde, kam sehr unerwartet. Die Vergiftung vom Vortag, bei der sie sich sicher war, dass Draco Malfoy was damit zu tun hatte, tat dann noch das Restliche. Auch Severus Verhalten war nicht gerade aufbauend.

Den Unterricht der nächsten Tage verrichtete sie zwar planmäßig, aber ohne viel Begeisterung. Severus ignorierte sie ganz und versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Allerdings hatte das zur Konsequenz, dass ihre häufige Abwesenheit auffiel und Dumbledore sie daraus ansprach.

Der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch und sah Kolleen mit seinen durchdringenden, aber freundlichen blauen Augen an.

„Ich hatte die ganze Zeit noch keine Gelegenheit sie zu fragen, ob sie sich gut eingelebt haben." Er sah sie freundlich an.

Kolleen nickte. „Ja habe ich."

Dass sie private Probleme hatte, hatte ja nichts mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun.

„Schön schön." Dumbledore lächelte. „Doch scheinen sie Probleme mit Professor Snape zu haben."

Überrascht sah Kolleen ihn an.

„Nun ja man könnte sagen wir haben ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten." Es war schon fast zum lachen, sosehr hatte sie untertrieben.

„Es kann eigentlich nicht im Sinne der Schule sein, wenn sich ihre Lehrer untereinander streiten. Ich möchte sie bitten, sich soweit es geht darum zu bemühen mit ihm auszukommen."

Kolleen blieb der Mund offen stehen, das konnte Dumbledore doch nicht ernst meinen…. Wer hatte denn mit allem angefangen? Sie ganz sicher nicht!

„Sagen sie das lieber Severus, Professor."

„Das lassen sie mal meine Sorgen sein. Ich bitte nun erstmal sie darum." Sein Tonfall war freundlich, ließ aber keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Sir." Kolleen unterdrückte einen leisen Seufzer und stand auf. Nachdem sie sich von Dumbledore verabschiedet hatte, verließ sie das Büro.

Als Kolleen anschließend durch die Gänge der Schule lief, glich sie in ihren schwarzen Roben, die sie heute trug, viel zu sehr Severus. Vor allem was das Verhalten Schülern gegenüber anging.

Das Gespräch gerade hatte ihre Stimmung in einen noch tieferen Keller sinken lassen und sie hatte schwer das Gefühl als wären zurzeit alle gegen sie. Wahrscheinlich war sie momentan nicht fähig richtige Urteile über andere zu treffen, aber sie hatte stark den Eindruck gehabt, als würde Dumbledore ihr zumindest einen großen Teil der Schuld geben.

Es war schon nach neun und die Schüler waren in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Oder sie sollten es sein, denn als Kolleen im dritten Stock den Verwandlungskorridor betrat, hörte sie eine Tür laut ins Schloss fallen. Sie hoffte, dass es nur Filch oder einer der anderen Lehrer war.

Sie ging hinüber zu einem der Klassenräume und öffnete die Tür. Es war stockdunkel, also schlossen sich alles Personen die hier sein durften schon einmal aus. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes entzündete sie die Fackeln an den Wänden und in der hinterletzten Ecke hinter einen Schrank gequetscht standen die Drei.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger würden sie sofort hierher kommen?" Auch wenn die Worte freundlich waren, so war es Kolleens Stimme nicht.

Die drei kamen mit beschämten Gesichtern zu ihr nach vorne.

„Was haben sie hier zu suchen?"

„Ähm…..also….", begann Ron, doch Kolleen unterbrach ihn.

„Sei ruhig! 25 Punkte von Gryffindor für jeden von euch, seht zu dass ihr in euern Gemeinschaftsraum kommt!"

Der Schreck über die Menge der abgezogenen Punkte war in allen drei Gesichtern zu sehen, doch widersprachen sie nicht und verließen schnell den Raum. Mit etwas Verspätung folgte Kolleen ihnen und als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, sah sie Severus vor den drei Schülern stehen.

„Aber Professor Snape, wir wurden schon bestraft. Sie können uns doch nicht für dasselbe ein zweites Mal bestrafen", widersprach Hermine.

Bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte. ging Kolleen dazwischen. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Miss Granger hat Recht, Professor Snape. Ich habe die Drei gerade zurück in ihren Turm geschickt."

„Das mag ja sein Miss Anderson, aber dieses scheint mir nicht der schnellste Weg zum Gryffindor Turm zu sein."

Wieder mal spürte Kolleen ein Kribbeln im rechten Arm, der nach ihrem Zauberstab schrie, doch wenn er ihre Autorität untergrub, dann konnte sie das auch.

„Da irrst du dich Severus, es ist der kürzeste. Wahrscheinlich hast du die Abkürzung hinter der nächsten Rüstung vergessen." Sie lächelte ihn schadenfroh an und sah dann zu den drei Schülern, die etwas verwirrt aussahen.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt ihr sollt zusehen, dass ihr in euer Haus kommt?"

Die Drei nickten und wollte sich zum gehen wenden, doch Severus hielt sie zurück.

„Moment noch! Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ihr gehen könnt!"

Langsam wollte Kolleen lieber nicht mehr für Severus Sicherheit garantieren.

„Das ist diesmal auch nicht deine Aufgabe!"

„Ach nein? Und wer sagt das? Du?" Ein höhnisches Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Ja ich! Ich bin hier genauso Lehrer wie du und deshalb weiß ich nicht warum du das so lustig findest!"

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt auf wen von uns unsere Drei hier wohl hören werden, auf dich, die ja immerhin schon zwei Monate hier ist, oder auf mich, der sie schon fünf Jahre unterrichtet."

„Sollten sie auf dich hören, dann nur weil sie Angst haben was du mit ihnen im Unterricht machst und wie viele ihrer Tränke du „aus versehen" versaust."

„Dann scheine ich, im Gegensatz zu dir, Ordnung in meiner Klasse zu haben!"

„Ordnung durch Angst! Wunderbar! Ich bevorzuge Ordnung durch Respekt."

„Wer sollte vor dir schon Respekt haben? Aber das glaubst du wirklich oder? Na ja ein wenig Naiv warst du schon immer."

Sie diskutierten in durchaus lautem Ton noch mindestens fünf Minuten weiter. Die ganze Zeit standen Harry, Ron und Hermine daneben und hörten fasziniert zu und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. Schließlich kam Professor McGonagall wütend um die Ecke.

„Was geht denn hier vor?"

Severus und Kolleen verstummten und sahen sie an. Kolleen wollte alles erklären, sie war rot im Gesicht und jeder Blick der nur in Severus Richtung ging war voller Abneigung.

„Ich….."

„Gleich, Professor Anderson. Potter, Weasley, Granger! Gehen sie sofort zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Die drei Fünftklässler drehten sich nun endgültig um und gingen den Flur hinunter.

McGonagall sah ihre beiden Kollegen wütend an. „Und sie beide kommen jetzt erstmal mit!"

Kolleen schwieg und folgte der Stellvertretenen Schulleiterin ins Lehrerzimmer ein Stockwerk tiefer. Zu ihrer Überraschung folgte auch Severus völlig ohne Widerworte.

Kolleen lehnte sich an eine der Fensterbänke, während Severus am Kamin lehnte. Professor McGonagall stand zwischen ihnen.

„Würden sie mir bitte erklären was das eben war."

„Miss Anderson war gerade dabei mir zu verbieten Potter und Co. Nachsitzen zu lassen", erklärte Severus mit bösem Blick auf Kolleen.

„Nur weil ich sie gerade erwischt und weggeschickt hatte!"

„Das…."

„Severus! Es reicht!", fuhr Professor McGonagall dazwischen. „Immer noch Professor Anderson; und könnte sie mir nun auch erklären was passiert ist?" Sie sah Kolleen an, die kurz das Geschehen schilderte.

„Ihr Beider Verhalten ist absolut unakzeptabel! Sie können nicht anfangen sich vor Schülern so zu benehmen. Wenn mir so etwas noch einmal zu Ohren kommt werde ich mit Professor Dumbledore reden müssen! Also wenn sie sich in Zukunft bitte zurückhalten würde, beide!"

Zähneknirschend nickte Kolleen und verließ noch vor Severus das Lehrerzimmer. Dieser Mann war einfach das Letzte!

Beinahe ohne es zu merken ging sie nach draußen und als sie vor der Eingangstür stand, war sie etwas ratlos. Sie sah hinüber zum See und erinnerte sich an Severus, wie sie da….., nein sie würde nicht weiter denken.

Der andere Weg führte an den Gewächshäusern vorbei. Gerade nachdem Kolleen das letzte hinter sich gebracht hatte, hielt sie inne. Es war ewig her gewesen, dass sie eines dieser faszinierenden Häuser hatte betreten können. Als sie in der Apotheke gearbeitet hatte, hatte sie meist nur mit getrockneten Pflanzen gearbeitet.

Langsam ging sie zurück und blieb vor der großen Glastür von Gewächshaus fünf stehen. Vorsichtig griff sie nach dem Türknauf und zu ihrer Überraschung sprang die Tür in die dahinter liegende Schwärze auf.

Zögernd trat Kolleen ein und murmelte „Lumos!", nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen hatte. Das blass fahle Licht des Zauberstabs ließ die vielen Pflanzen in ihren großen und kleinen Tontöpfen und Beeten bizarre Schatten werfen.

Schon fast am anderen Ende des Glashauses angekommen blieb sie abrupt stehen. In einem der Beete wuchs eine Pflanze, die sie erst einmal gesehen hatte und das kurz nachdem sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Beinahe ehrfürchtig flüsternd beschwor sie eine Kerze herauf und stellte sie auf den Rand des Beetes. Sie trat noch ein Stück näher heran um wirklich den besten Blick zu haben.

Severus sah Minerva wütend hinterher. Was bildete die sich eigentlich ein zu sein, dass sie ihm erzählte was er zu tun hatte und das auch noch wenn es um Kolleen ging? Er hatte schließlich weitaus mehr Lehrerfahrung als sie und konnte so wohl auch besser entscheiden, was er mit Potter zu tun hatte! Potter…, wenn er schon wieder nur an diesen Namen dachte, wurde ihm schon fast übel.

Er ging hinüber zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts waren in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Nicht ein Stück des Mondes war zu sehen, es war Neumond.

Neumond!

„Oh Verdammt!", murmelte er und griff nach seinem Umhang. Zügig ging er die vielen Gänge und Treppen hinunter in die Eingangshalle entlang und trat dann ins Freie, nach wenigen Metern hatte ihn die Dunkelheit verschluckt.

Zu seiner Überraschung war in einem der Gewächshäuser Licht, ein sehr schwaches nur, aber doch deutlich zu sehen.

Dass nun gerade dieses Gewächshaus sein Ziel war, war wohl bloß Zufall. Lautlos betrat er das schwach beleuchtete Haus.

Am Ende des Ganges, genau dort wo er hin musste, sah er zu seiner Überraschung Kolleen, über die dort wachsenden Pflanzen gebeugt, stehen.

Im Schatten einer der großen Pflanzen die am Rand wuchsen blieb Severus stehen und beobachtete sie. Auch wenn er noch immer eine immense Wut auf sie hatte, wollte er einen erneuten Streit an diesem Abend nicht provozieren, so blieb er einfach stehen.

Nach bestimmt zehn Minuten richtete Kolleen sich auf, sah sich noch einmal um, ließ die Kerze verschwinden und ging dann beinahe lautlos zur Tür.

Severus bemerkte sie nicht.


	9. Schilde und Tränke

**Kapitel 9: Schilde und Tränke**

Der nächste Tag begann ungewöhnlich sonnig für die Jahreszeit und als Severus am späten Vormittag sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte, knirschte der Schnee unter seinen Füßen.

Als er aus dem Wald schließlich auf die helle Hauptstraße kam, war sie beinahe leer, bis auf eine Person die in der Nähe der „Drei Besen" stand.

Severus ging weiter, er wollte zur Apotheke die ein Stück hinter dem Pub lag. Ein Mann mit einem Kind auf dem Arm und einem Jungen an der Hand kam aus dem Pub.

Als der Junge die Frau ein paar Meter weit weg sah, lief er zu ihr und sprang ihr freudig rufend auf den Arm.

Mit einem leichten Schreck erkannte Severus Kolleen, er ging noch ein paar Meter weiter um das Ganze genauer zu sehen.

Kolleen nahm dem Mann lächelnd das Baby ab, nachdem sie den Älteren wieder abgesetzt hatte.

„Kümmerst du dich um die beiden? Ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

Kolleen nickte. „Keine Angst, so schnell gebe ich die beiden hier nicht wieder her."

„Na das dachte ich mir. Sehen wir uns dann heute Abend?"

„Ja, gerne. Ich mach hier eine kleine Sightseeing-Tour."

„Gut mach das. Tschüß ihr beiden Monster." Er verabschiedete sich von den Kindern und drückte Kolleen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Severus sah dem ganzen etwas verwirrt zu. Wer zum Teufel war das nur und wessen Kinder waren das?

Der Junge hatte tiefschwarze Haare und war um die sechs Jahre. Das Kind auf Kolleens Arm schien ein Mädchen zu sein, es war noch sehr jung, vielleicht ein Jahr alt.

Waren es etwa Kolleens Kinder? Aber der Junge war sicherlich nicht jünger als fünf oder sechs, dass würde……., war das denn möglich? Nein……! Er verdrängte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, zumindest versuchte er es.

Doch selbst als er ein paar Stunden später bei sich im Büro stand und einen Trank braute, ließ ihn diese Möglichkeit nicht los.

Was wäre denn wenn….? Vielleicht würde das auch ihr plötzliches Verschwinden erklären.

Wie auch immer, fragen würde er sie sicherlich nicht, denn sollte es so sein, hätte sie auch schon längst etwas sagen können.

Er seufzte und nahm den Kessel vom Feuer. So in Gedanken wie er war, hatte das keinen Sinn.

Kolleen kam erst spät wieder nach Hogwarts. Der Tag mit den Kindern hatte wirklich gut getan. Es war mal etwas anderes gewesen, als sich dauernd mit Severus zu streiten. Abgesehen von Draco Malfoy kam sie zwar auch mit allen Schülern gut zurecht, aber es war eben doch Arbeit und die Ruhe an diesem Tag hatte sehr gut getan.

In ihrem Büro war es kühl. Kolleen entzündete den Kamin und die Kerzen und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

Nun lag ein Stapel Aufsätze vor ihr, die noch dringend bis zum nächsten Tag korrigiert werden mussten. Kolleen seufzte, griff nach der Feder und nahm die erste Rolle Pergament. Nur langsam wärmte sich der Raum auf.

Als sie schließlich feststellte, dass sie häufiger ins Feuer starrte, als den gerade vor ihr liegenden Aufsatz zu lesen, beschloss sie ins Bett zu gehen und den Rest am nächsten Morgen zu machen.

Sie löschte die Kerzen und ließ den Kamin brennen, um am nächsten Morgen nicht zu erfrieren.

Der Wecker rasselte Kolleen unfreundlich und viel zu früh aus dem Schlaf. Nachdem sie ihn ausgeschaltet hatte, drehte sie sich grummelnd noch einmal um. Sie brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde um aufzustehen und nachdem sie schnell geduscht hatte, war ihr klar, dass das Frühstück für sie ausfallen würde.

Mit noch nassen Haaren setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Aufsätze. Viel zu schnell verging die Zeit und eine halbe Minute vor acht kramte Kolleen ihre Sachen zusammen und ging nach nebenan in den Klassenraum. Die Schüler waren alle schon da, bis auf einen, aber darüber wunderte sie sich nicht weiter.

„Weiß jemand wo Mr. Malfoy ist?", wollte Kolleen von der Klasse wissen. Nur allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

„Gut. Ich habe eure Aufsätze fertig und ich muss sagen, dass zwar ein paar gut geworden sind, allerdings bei der Mehrzahl sich nicht viel Mühe gegeben wurde. Ich hatte gedacht Vampire würdet ihr interessant finden, aber scheinbar ist dem nicht so. Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass euch das nicht viel nützt, weil es trotzdem in der nächsten Arbeit dran kommen wird."

Einige Schüler stöhnten auf.

„Tja, das habt ihr euch selbst zuzuschreiben. Macht gleich anständig Hausaufgaben und dann passiert das nicht. Heute wollen wir uns aber mit etwas anderem beschäftigen."

Hermine Granger meldete sich.

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Professor, können wir keine Fragen mehr zu dem Thema stellen?"

„Sicherlich, in der Stunde vor der Arbeit. Außerdem war ihr Aufsatz mal wieder mit Abstand der ausführlichste. Ich würde mir keine Sorgen um Fragen machen, wenn ich sie wäre."

Hermine nickte zwar, schien aber nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

„Nun zum Thema der nächsten Stunden", begann Kolleen. „Wir werden einige Schutz- und Schildzauber besprechen und üben. Mir ist sehr wichtig, dass ihr bei allem gut zuhört. Einmal da es sehr wichtige Zauber sind, die euch im Zweifelsfall das Leben retten können und zum anderen, weil sie nicht einfach sind und ich keine Unfälle möchte. Schlagt also im Buch Seite 278 auf und lest die nächste beiden Seiten."

Tuscheln und das Rascheln von Büchern erfüllte den Raum. Kolleen wusste, dass es kein einfaches und auch etwas gewagtes Thema war. Aber es war gerade in der aktuellen Zeit etwas, was wirklich wichtig war und nicht warten konnte.

Die restliche Stunde sprachen sie über die verschiedenen Arten von Schildzaubern und übten schon mal im „trockenen" die Zaubersprüche.

Kolleen wusste zwar, dass Harry Potter den Patronus-Zauber beherrschte, aber sie ließ ihn ihn mit Absicht nicht vorführen. Die anderen Schüler würden ihn auch lernen wollen und es gab sicherlich einige die es in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht schaffen würden.

Kurz vor Ende der Stunde kam Draco Malfoy ganz entspannt in den Raum spaziert und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Kolleen ignorierte ihn.

„Ihr habt keine Hausaufgaben, außer die Sprüche zu lernen. Übt sie auch laut, damit die Aussprache stimmt."

Die Schüler packten ihre Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Mr. Malfoy! Bleiben sie bitte kurz hier."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und schlenderte zum Pult. Kolleen wartete, bis alle anderen gegangen waren.

„Warum waren sie zu spät?"

„Verschlafen", antwortete Draco gelangweilt.

„Ich weiß sie halten meinen Unterricht für furchtbar überflüssig, aber selbst sie könnten die nächsten Stunden etwas lernen. Ich erwarte in Zukunft pünktliche Anwesenheit in meinem Unterricht! 20 Punkte von Slytherin. Sie können gehen."

Draco zischte etwas vor sich hin und verließ den Klassenraum. Kolleen seufzte, der war wirklich hoffnungslos.

Der Unterricht in den nächsten Tagen verlief sehr gut. Mit allen drei Klassen ab der Fünften nahm sie Schildzauber durch, da es alle vorherigen Lehrer nicht getan hatten. Dem Großteil der Schüler schien es zu gefallen und sie lernte schnell.

Nach einem Tag mit vollen acht Stunden Unterricht am Stück, saß Kolleen müde und erschöpft am Hohen Tisch in der Großen Halle. Severus war noch nicht da, was ihr eine entspannte Mahlzeit bescherte. Auch wenn er sie weitestgehend ignorierte zurzeit, war doch eine konstante Spannung zwischen ihnen, die einfach kein ruhiges Essen zuließ.

„Professor Anderson?"

Kolleen drehte sich um. Madame Pomfrey stand neben ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Ja?"

„Könnte ich sie kurz sprechen."

„Natürlich." Kolleen stand auf und folgte der Krankenschwester aus der Großen Halle.

„Also es ist so", begann Poppy auf dem Weg nach oben in den Krankenflügel. „Eigentlich braut Professor Snape mir die Heiltränke, aber da er zurzeit sagen wir sehr viel arbeit hat, möchte ich ihn damit nicht noch zusätzlich belasten. Und da sie das auch können, wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie ihm diese Arbeit abnehmen könnten."

„Ja natürlich, kein Problem."

„Vielen Dank. Da bin ich sehr erleichtert. Es ist ja auch nicht so, als wären es Unmengen."

„Ich mach das gerne, das ist wirklich kein Problem."

„Oh…da wäre noch eine Sache…..Am besten sagen sie Professor Snape nichts davon."

Kolleen grinste schief. Ja, sie konnte sich vorstellen wie sehr Severus das gegen den Strich gehen würde. Sie tat das auch sicherlich nicht seinetwegen, sondern mehr um Madame Pomfrey einen gefallen zu tun.

„Hätte ich auch so nicht gemacht. Haben sie jetzt schon etwas für mich?"

Madame Pomfrey nickte und reichte ihr, als sie auf der Krankenstation angekommen waren, eine kurze Liste.

„Wenn sie noch Zutaten brauchen, fragen sie mich einfach."

„Okay. Bis morgen Abend sollten die Tränke fertig sein, soweit sie sie nicht schneller brauchen."

„Nein, das ist wunderbar."

„Gut. Einen schönen Abend noch!" Kolleen lächelte die Krankenschwester kurz an und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Gleich nachdem sie ihr Büro betreten hatte, fiel ihr der Stapel Arbeit auf ihrem Schreibtisch ins Auge. Sie beschloss, dass die Tränke bis zum nächsten Tag warten müssten.

Mit vier Flaschen auf dem Arm machte Kolleen sich am nächsten Abend auf den Weg zu Madame Pomfrey. Sie hatte den Weg schon beinahe geschafft, als Severus sie beinahe umrannte.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Mach du doch deine Augen auf." Sein Blick fiel auf die Flaschen, seine Augen verengten sich ein Stück.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Geht dich das irgendetwas an?"

„Wenn du meine Arbeit machst, geht es mich etwas an!"

„Ja? Gut, ich will zu Madame Pomfrey. Sie hat mich gebeten die Tränke zu brauen, damit du das nicht machen brauchst."

Kolleen fiel auf, dass er, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, blass und müde aussah.

„Oh wie gütig. Und als nächstes machst du dann meinen Unterricht um mich zu entlasten oder wie? Ich denke ich kann selbst gut einschätzen wann es zu viel ist. Danke sehr!"

Er rauschte an ihr vorbei und war um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Ob sie sich jemals wieder normal unterhalten könnten? Aber zurzeit sah es nicht so aus, dabei machte Kolleen sich langsam wirklich Sorgen. Severus sah von Tag zu Tag schlechter aus. Beim Essen aß er fast nichts und oft schien er nicht viel geschlafen zuhaben. Die Gründe dafür konnte sie sich nur zu gut vorstellen. Und trotz der ganzen Streitereien war er ihr noch immer zu wichtig, als das ihr das egal sein könnte.

Seufzend ging sie weiter, um die Tränke bei Madame Pomfrey abzugeben.


	10. Kein neuer Todesser

**Kapitel 10: Kein neuer Todesser**

Kolleen saß einige Tage später beim Abendessen und stocherte etwas abwesend in ihrem Essen herum. Es war wieder ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und Severus gezischte Bemerkungen, jedes Mal wenn sie sich trafen, taten ihren Rest.

Plötzlich flog eine große braune Eule in die Halle und landete genau zwischen ihrem Weinkelch und der Obstschale vor ihr. Verwundert nahm sie der Eule den Brief ab. Er trug das Ministeriumssiegel. Sie brach das Siegel auf und achtete darauf, dass Severus es nicht sah.

Nachdem sie den Brief ungefähr dreimal gelesen hatte, faltete sie ihn langsam zusammen.

Das grenzte schon fast an Erpressung! Das Ministerium hatte sie zu einem Einsatz gerufen, diesen Abend. Würde sie nicht erscheinen, würden sie ihr endgültig die Möglichkeit nehmen noch einmal als Auror zu arbeiten. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Ohne Kommentar stand sie auf und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Große Halle.

Nervös stand Kolleen zwei Stunden später in ihren dunkelroten Aurorenroben vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer. Sie hatten ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei und vor allem Angst. Trotzdem zwang sie sich, sich vom Spiegel loszureißen, den schwarzen Umhang vom Sessel im Wohnzimmer zu nehmen und das Büro zu verlassen.

Langsam ging sie die Treppen und Korridore entlang Richtung Eingangshalle. Die kalte Märzluft schwappte in ihr Gesicht, als sie die dunklen Ländereien von Hogwarts betrat. Auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade traf sie niemanden. Am Bahnhof sah sie schon von weitem einen großen Mann, in der gleichen Kleidung wie sie, stehen.

Zu den letzten paar Schritten musste Kolleen sich erneut beinah zwingen.

„Guten Abend Miss Anderson. Schön sie zu sehen."

„Guten Abend, Sir. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich nicht so erfreut bin."

Mr. Kinsley überging ihre Bemerkung.

„Wir sind in einem Waldstück, nicht weit von hier. Hier sind die Koordinaten." Er reichte ihr einen Zettel. „Sie kennen die Vorgehensweise, Miss. Wie schon in dem Brief erwähnt, vermuten wir eine Aufnahmezeremonie."

Kolleen nickte.

„Gut, können wir?" Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, war er mit einem „plop" verschwunden. Kolleen sah auf die Koordinaten auf dem Zettel und apparierte.

Sie fand sich in einem Waldstück hinter einem Baum wieder. Fünfzig Meter vor ihr war eine große Lichtung zu sehen. Sehr erinnerte sie dieses Bild an das erste Mal, als sie Severus wieder gesehen hatte.

Severus…., sie betete dass er nicht dabei war, wenn überhaupt jemand kam.

Bewegungslos, dicht an den Baum gedrückt und sicher, dass sie in der Dunkelheit nicht sichtbar war, wartete Kolleen.

Zwei Stunden passierte gar nichts. Inzwischen konnte sie schon nicht mehr ruhig stehen. Doch plötzlich tauchten zwei Todesser auf der Lichtung auf. Ihnen folgten schnell mindestens fünfzehn weitere.

Sie bildeten einen Kreis, zwischen zweien blieb ein freier Platz.

Dann nach kurzer Stille und Bewegungslosigkeit, traten zwei weitere aus dem Wald. Doch der eine trug weder Maske noch Kapuze und war ein gutes Stück kleiner als die Restlichen. Sein Haar strahlte fast weiß gegen das Schwarz welches ihn umgab.

„Draco Malfoy!", schoss Kolleen durch den Kopf und sie war sich sicher, dass der Mann neben ihm sein Vater war.

Neben sich nahm sie eine unruhige Bewegung wahr. „Noch nicht. ER wird noch kommen. Noch nicht", formte sie lautlos mit den Lippen und mehr zu sich selbst, doch schon sah sie das Zeichen das zum Angriff rief.

Und sofort kamen aus sämtlichen Richtungen Flüche auf den Kreis der Todesser zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wie wollten die jemals so auch nur irgendwen kriegen?

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging sie langsam vorwärts, sie sah einen Todesser auf sich zu kommen. „Stupor!" Erstarrt fiel er mitten in der Bewegung nach vorne. Sie sah immer mehr Todesser disapparieren.

Lautes Geschrei war überall zu hören. Als Kolleen am anderen Ende der Lichtung war, stolperte sie über einen weichen Haufen, dem ein Stöhnen entfuhr. Schnell sah sie sich um, niemand schien in der Nähe zu sein. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab bückte sie sich und drehte die Person auf den Rücken, es war Draco Malfoy. Er musste dort weg, wenn das Ministerium ihn in die Hände bekam, wäre sein Leben sicherlich verspielt. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht mochte, hatte sie gerade zuviel Mitleid um ihn einfach liegen zu lassen. Immerhin war er noch jung und die Einstellung über Gut und Böse könnte sich vielleicht ja doch noch ändern.

Das nächste geschah alles sehr rasch. Kolleen hörte schnelle Schritte, dann jemanden etwas rufen und dann stürzte nicht weit neben ihr jemand anderes mit einem Schrei zu Boden. Das war Severus gewesen! Seine Stimme kannte sie gut genug, doch er stand nicht wieder auf. „Verdammt!"

Auf allen Vieren krabbelte sie zu ihm. Der Auror schien den Punkt verloren zu haben, an dem sein Opfer niedergegangen war, zumindest kam er nicht näher.

Kolleen hatte Severus erreicht und drehte ihn mit etwas Mühe auf den Rücken.

„Severus! Ich bin's. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Kolleen!"

Sie nickte nur.

„Ich... ich kann nicht aufstehen...mein Zauberstab... ich muss ihn verloren haben eben... ich..."

„Psst, sei ruhig. Ich bring dich hier weg." Kolleen hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, warum sie das überhaupt tat, denn schon hörte sie Schritte hinter sich, viele Schritte...

Todesser oder Auroren, doch wusste sie nicht was ihr jetzt lieber war.

„Da vorne sind noch welche!", hörte sie jemanden Rufen.

Sie hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung wie sie sowohl sich, als auch Severus und Draco hier wieder herausbekommen sollte. Vielleicht könnte sie es schaffen mit beiden zu disapparieren.

„Sev..., Draco liegt da vorne, meinst du du kannst zu ihm kommen?"

Er sah kurz auf und nickte. Es schien ihn schlimmer erwischt zu haben, als es auf den ersten Blick aussah.

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und Kolleen blieb keine Zeit mehr. Severus würde es so schnell nicht schaffen und sie konnte Draco doch nicht einfach liegen lassen.

„Hey Todesser! Leg den Zauberstab zur Seite und steh auf!" Es waren also Auroren.

Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich, sie musste etwas tun. Ihr kam eine Idee, auch wenn sie selber nicht daran glaubte, dass sie funktionieren würde, aber eine andere Chance hatte sie nicht.

Kolleen richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selbst und sprach einen Farbzauber, ihre Roben wurden schwarz, sie setzte die Kapuze auf.

„Gib mir deine Maske..."

Severus, der ihr dabei zugesehen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Severus, bitte. Es ist der einzige Weg hier raus!"

Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten, nahm sie ihm vorsichtig die Maske aus dem Gesicht. In ihm waren einige blutende Wunden zu sehen.

„Versuch bitte zu Draco zu kommen. Ich werde sie ablenken und dann appariere ich mit euch zur Heulenden Hütte. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, ich schaff es mit zwei Personen nicht alleine." Sie sprach so langsam und leise wie in der Situation möglich.

Wieder nickte Severus nur.

„Gut wir haben gleich nur ein paar Sekunden."

„Das hier ist die letzte Warnung! Leg den Zauberstab weg und steh auf!" Inzwischen mussten die Auroren direkt hinter hier stehen.

Kolleen schloss die Augen, setzte die Maske auf, erhob sich dann mit einer fließenden Bewegung und drehte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab um.

Und kaum sah sie ihre ehemaligen Kollegen vor sich stehen, war ihre Angst verschwunden, plötzlich war sie ganz ruhig.

Es mussten etwa acht Auroren sein, die nun mit erhobenem Zauberstab da standen.

Das einzige was Kolleen nun brauchte war ein Fluch, der sie alle für ein paar Sekunden schockte, damit sie genügend Zeit hatte um wegzukommen.

Aber ihr fiel einfach nichts Passendes ein. Zu ihrem Glück schienen auch die Auroren auf irgendetwas zu warten.

Ganz plötzlich kam ihr doch ein passender Fluch in den Kopf. Doch sie wusste nicht einmal ob sie dafür noch genügend Kraft hatte, aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als es zu versuchen.

Kolleen konzentrierte sich so gut es ging und murmelte leise den Zauberspruch und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Eine kräftige Energiewelle ließ sie selbst etwas zurücktaumeln. Es hatte funktioniert.

Ohne weiter zu zögern drehte sie sich um und lief in Richtung Severus und Draco. Im Laufen rief sie dauernd „Accio!"

Sie musste Severus Zauberstab finden und wie durch ein Wunder flog er ihr in dem Moment in die Hand, in dem sie sich neben ihm und Draco auf die Knie fallen ließ. So gut es ging hielt sie beide fest.

„Sev... Jetzt!" Sie apparierten zusammen in der Heulenden Hütte.

Behutsam ließ Kolleen Draco zu Boden sinken und auch Severus senkte stöhnend seinen Kopf auf die Steine.

Als sie die Maske abnahm, spürte sie deutlich die Spuren die Severus Blut in ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten.

„Severus!" Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er noch bei Bewusstsein war.

Er nickte.

„Ich muss ins Ministerium. Draco und du, wartet hier. Ich komme wieder. Es dauert höchstens eine halbe Stunde. Warte..." Sie holte eine kleine Flasche aus ihrem Umhang.

„Hier gegen die Schmerzen und die Blutung."

Bereitwillig trank Severus, als ihm die Flasche an den Mund gehalten wurde.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", murmelte sie und vermied zu lange Blicke auf Severus, da er ernsthaft verletzt zu sein schien.

Kolleen stand auf, zog ihren Umhang aus und nachdem sie sicher war, dass Draco nur ein gebrochenes Bein hatte, legte sie ihn über den Jungen. Sie apparierte ins Ministerium, in der Hoffnung möglichst schnell zurück zu können.

Die Besprechung schien ewig zu dauern, ewig viele Fragen die die anwesenden Auroren beantworten mussten. Nach fünfzehn Minuten hatte Kolleen genug, entschuldigte sich mit Aufgaben in Hogwarts und apparierte zurück zur Heulenden Hütte.

„Kolleen?" Es war Severus Stimme, er klang sehr schwach.

„Ja...Was ist?"

Sie ging zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. Er war noch blasser als sonst.

„Schau mal nach Draco, ich glaub er hat mehr abbekommen, als nur das gebrochene Bein."

„Okay."

Draco lag verkrümmt unter ihrem Umhang und schien Schmerzen zu haben.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es wird irgendein Fluch gewesen sein. Ihr müsst beide zu Poppy, so schnell es geht. Wäre ich bloß hier geblieben!"

Sie griff nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche, doch zum Vorschein kam ein anderer.

„Oh..., Severus, ich hab noch deinen Zauberstab."

„Was…? Du hast ihn….?" Er klang erleichtert aber schwach.

Mit einem Nicken griff sie nun nach ihrem eigenen, nahm den Umhang von Draco und drehte ihn, trotz seines prostestvollen Stöhnens, wieder auf den Rücken und richtete den Stab auf sein seltsam verdrehtes Bein.

„Das könnte jetzt etwas wehtun, Mr. Malfoy. Ferula!"

Draco gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich. Aber immerhin war sein Bein nun gerade geschient.

„Kannst du laufen?", wollte sie von Severus wissen.

„Natürlich."

„Natürlich...", murmelte Kolleen. Sicher konnte er, selbst wenn er halb tot war, würde er nicht sagen, dass er es aus eigener Kraft nicht schaffte.

„Ich weiß einen kürzeren Weg, er führt zur Peitschenden Weide", meinte Severus leise.

„Wo?"

„Hier im Keller ist der Eingang."

„Gut, dann bring ich erst dich runter und dann Draco."

„Ich kann alleine..."

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Ja ich weiß..., du könntest auch ohne Beine alleine, nicht wahr? Los komm!"

Mit Mühe half Kolleen ihm beim Aufstehen. Er war noch schwächer als sie gedacht hatte, zumindest hatte er selbst mit ihrer Unterstützung Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Der Weg die halb verrottete Kellertreppe und dann auch noch die Leiter in den Gang hinab war anstrengend. Und als sie zurück zu Draco lief, war sie schweißgebadet.

Wenigstens konnte der sich nicht wehren, als sie einen Schwebezauber über ihn legte. Dieser machte ihn so leicht, dass sie ihn einfach tragen oder frei in der Luft schweben lassen konnte. Im Moment zog Kolleen das Tragen vor.

Als sie mit ihm aber unten in dem engen Gang angelangt war, ließ sie ihn vor sich herschweben. Da sie Severus beim Gehen stützen musste, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten den Zauberstab gerade zu halten, was dazu führte, dass Draco sich hin und wieder bedrohlich nah dem Boden oder der Decke näherte.

Der Weg durch den völlig dunklen Tunnel kam ihr endlos vor und Severus schien immer schwerer zu werden. Doch endlich stießen sie auf ein paar Stufen.

„Du… musst den Knopf ….an der Wurzel fixieren", murmelte Severus, inzwischen halb ohnmächtig.

Er sackte beinahe zusammen, als Kolleen ihn langsam losließ und die paar Stufen hinauf kletterte. Kaum hatte sie sich gefragt wie man nach draußen kam, fuhr schon ein kräftiger Wind durch ihr Haar.

Den Knopf an der Wurzel fand sie schnell und zauberte ihn fest.

Zuerst trug sie Draco nach oben und ein Stück weg von der Weide ließ sie ihn im Gras liegen, bis sie Severus heraus geholfen hatte.

Der eigentlich kurze Weg zum Schloss schien genauso endlos wie der Tunnel zu sein , da Severus immer schwächer wurde. Sie machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen, sein Bein konnte nicht alles sein, aber mehr war in der Dunkelheit einfach nicht zu erkennen.

Das Licht der Eingangshalle traf Kolleen schließlich wie eine Erlösung.

„Komm Sev, es ist nicht mehr weit! Nur noch das kleine Stück."

Er nickte stumm.

Wie sie es am Ende schafften über die vielen Stufen und Flure bis zum Krankenflügel zu kommen, wusste Kolleen hinterher selbst nicht mehr. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft und saß

nun zusammen gesunken auf einem Stuhl im Flur vor der Tür, nachdem Madame Pomfrey sie aus dem Behandlungszimmer gescheucht hatte.

Als sie eilige Schritte hörte, sah Kolleen auf, es waren Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall. Kolleen stand auf, als sie näher kamen und bei Professor McGonagalls erschrockenem Gesicht, sah sie an sich hinunter. Ihre Robe war voller Blut. Sie erschrak selbst darüber, Severus musste viel mehr Blut verloren haben, als sie gesehen hatte.

„Es ist nicht meins, Professor", sagte sie rasch, aber leise.

„Wie geht es den beiden?", fragte der Schulleiter nach.

Kolleen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Madame Pomfrey hat mich rausgeschickt."

„Dann werden wir wohl zusammen warten müssen", meinte Dumbledore ruhig, aber die Besorgnis war ihm dennoch anzusehen.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie ein halbes Jahrhundert vorkam, trat Madame Pomfrey aus dem Zimmer. Kolleen hatte nicht mehr genügend Kraft aufzustehen und sah nur auf.

„Mr. Malfoy wird es morgen wieder besser gehen. Professor Snape hat sehr viel Blut verloren, er wird noch zwei Tage bleiben müssen."

Kolleen stand auf und hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht zu schwanken.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?"

Sechs verwunderte Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie. Madame Pomfrey guckte etwas kritisch. „Na gut, aber nicht lange. Er braucht Ruhe."

Kolleen nickte und ging an ihr vorbei in das Krankenzimmer.

Severus lag in einem Bett ganz hinten, er war noch blasser als sonst und öffnete nur ganz schwach die Augen, als sie sich an sein Bett setzte.

„Severus…." Sie sprach sehr leise und wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Es ging ihr nah ihn so zu sehen, sehr viel näher, als sie zugegeben hätte.

„Ich habe noch deinen Zauberstab."

Langsam legte sie den dunklen Stab auf den Nachttisch.

„Werd wieder gesund", murmelte sie leise und stand auf, sie hielt es keinen Moment länger an seinem Bett aus.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür kämpfte sie gegen ein paar Tränen an, die sich ihren Weg bahnen wollten. Als Kolleen dann das Zimmer verließ, war sie überrascht Dumbledore zu sehen. Er blickte sie mit seinen blauen Augen freundlich und dennoch ernst an.

„Ich muss sie bitten mir zu erzählen was passiert ist. Würden sie mich in mein Büro begleiten?"

„Natürlich, Sir." Sie folgte ihrem Schulleiter in dessen Büro und erzählte dort den Ablauf des Abends.

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment, er sah nachdenklich aus.

„Ich kann ihnen nur noch mal danken. Sie haben sehr viel für den Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich denke ihnen ist klar was Draco Malfoy heute Abend dort sollte."

Kolleen nickte.

„Ich befürchte man wird nicht viel dagegen tun können", fügte er hinzu. „Der Einfluss seines Vaters ist zu groß. Ich hatte das schon immer befürchtet, aber nicht so früh."

Er seufzte und sah sie dann an.

„Wie geht es ihnen denn? Sind sie verletzt worden?"

„Nein. Mir geht es gut. Ich würde nur gerne etwas schlafen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ja, natürlich. Verzeihen sie, dass ich sie solange belastet habe."

„Haben sie nicht." Sie stand auf. „Gute Nacht dann."

Der Schulleiter nickte ihr freundlich zum Abschied.

Die Luft ihres Wohnzimmers strömte Kolleen warm und beruhigend ins Gesicht. Im Schlafzimmer riss sie sich beinah die von Blut getränkte Robe vom Leib, eilte ins Bad und stellte die Dusche an.

Als das heiße Wasser über ihren Körper lief, lösten sich zumindest ein Teil ihrer Verspannungen und ohne dass sie es wirklich bemerkte hatte sie begonnen zu weinen. Es war einfach zuviel auf einmal gewesen an diesem Tag.

Kurz danach saß sie nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Die Übelkeit und die Tränen wollten nicht nachlassen. Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit brauchte es einige Zeit, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte sich ins Bett zu legen.

Wenigstens war sie dann doch so müde, um über nichts mehr nachdenken zu können, so dass sie recht schnell einschlief.


	11. Ein junger Todesser

**Kapitel 11:Ein neuer Todesser **

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück fühlte Kolleen sich wie gerädert. Gerade als sie wieder aufstehen wollte, um zum Unterricht zu gehen, kam Dumbledore zu ihr.

„Professor Anderson, ich habe ein Problem. Professor Snape wird wahrscheinlich länger im Krankenflügel bleiben als erwartet und so wollte ich sie bitten seinen Unterricht zu übernehmen. Nur die Siebten und Fünften Klassen."

Kolleen sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ich soll was? Aber Professor, das kann ich nicht! Das würde er nicht wollen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich bitte sie darum. Ich bin sicher das sie die ausreichende Qualifikation dazu haben und was Severus darüber denkt, lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein."

„Nun gut, ganz wie sie meinen. Aber nicht für lange."

„Ich denke sie sollten heute Nachmittag mit den Siebtlässlern anfangen, sie können natürlich den Kerker benutzen."

Kolleen nickte und ging nachdenklich zu ihrem eigenen Unterricht.

Die Mittagspause kam früher als ihr lieb war und statt zum Essen zu gehen, ging sie nach unten in den Kerker wo der Zaubertrankunterricht stattfand. Sie sah sich um. Es war schon ewig her, dass sie hier gewesen war und doch hatte sich nichts verändert.

Langsam ging sie hinüber zum Pult, traute sich aber nicht sich zu setzten. Stattdessen nahm sie sich das Buch von der alten Tischplatte und schlug es auf.

Langsam blätterte sie es durch und legte es frustriert wieder zurück. Darin war nichts darüber zu finden, welche Tränke die Klassen bisher gemacht hatten. Panisch sah sie auf die Uhr. Viel Zeit hatte sie nicht mehr, um sich zu überlegen was sie gleich mit den Siebtklässlern im Unterricht machen sollte.

Fast vollkommen unvorbereitet stand sie fünfzehn Minuten später vor der Klasse und erklärte zunächst erstmal warum ihr Zaubertrankmeister nicht da war, zumindest soweit sie die Umstände erklären durfte.

Die Zeit verging recht schnell und am Ende der Stunde war Kolleen gar nicht mal so unzufrieden mit sich.

Den Abend verbrachte sie nun komplett damit, den Zaubertrankunterricht für den nächsten Tag zu planen.

Der Morgen kam mit der kühlen Luft des frühen März. Nach der ersten Stunde des eigenen Unterrichts, ging sie hinunter in die Kerker und wartete auf die nächste Klasse.

Nach dem Mittag hatte sie wieder erst ihr eigenes Fach und dann als letztes die Fünfte Klasse in Zaubertränke. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass vor allem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unter ihrer Doppelbelastung litt, da sie einfach zu wenig Zeit gehabt hatte, alles noch einmal durchzugehen. Gezwungenermaßen war der Unterricht in beiden Fächern für zwei Klassen ausgefallen, weil sie sich nun auch nicht teilen konnte.

In der Mitte der Stunde, als Kolleen gerade über dem Kessel von Ron Weasley gebeugt stand, sprang die Tür des Kerkers auf und Severus stand im Türrahmen. Kolleen sah ihn ein wenig erschrocken an. Plötzlich kam sie sich vor wie eine Einbrecherin.

„Oh… Professor Snape. Ich hatte erst wieder in zwei Tagen mit ihnen gerechnet. Möchten sie vielleicht….?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging Richtung Lehrerpult. „Tun sie so als sei ich nicht da und fahren mit dem Unterricht fort."

Und wider erwarten setzte er sich nicht an das Pult sondern auf einen Stuhl, der in einer Ecke dahinter stand.

Kolleen verunsicherte seine Anwesenheit sehr. Sie bemühte sich aber den Unterricht so weiter zu machen wie zuvor. Es schien ihr auch zu gelingen und doch war sie froh, als die Nachmittagsglocke läutete und die Schüler ihre Arbeitsplätze aufräumten.

Doch als der letzte Schüler die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ fühlte sie sich in Severus Gegenwart noch unwohler.

„Es tut mir leid…ich wollte nicht…."

Sie sah ihn nicht an. Eigentlich war es albern, immerhin hatte Dumbledore sie darum gebeten.

Unmerklich war Severus aufgestanden und ein Stück auf sie zugekommen.

„Sei still. Dein Unterricht war doch gut. Auch wenn ich erst nicht begeistert war davon zu hören, war er sehr viel besser, als ich gedacht hätte. Du hast mehr gelernt, als ich wusste."

„Danke."

Das vollkommen verwirrte Gesicht verkniff Kolleen sich gerade noch.

„Nein. Ich muss dir danken. Das war schon das zweite Mal, dass du mir den Hals gerettet hast."

„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu bedanken, ich hätte dich ja nicht da liegen lassen können."

Sein Blick wich ihrem aus, es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein. Es irritierte sie jedes Mal, wenn er beschämt war. Das passte so gar nicht zu ihm.

„Accio Bücher", murmelte sie und ihre Bücher flogen ihr in die Arme, sie wendete sich zum gehen.

„Kolleen! Warte bitte..."

Sie drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Ich glaube wir sollten miteinander reden."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, so wie es eigentlich seine Art war. Das wunderte sie schon ziemlich, immerhin war er es gewesen, der immer abgeblockt hatte. Vor allem fühlte sie sich gerade Überhaupt nicht danach. Nachdem sie sich wieder an das meiste dieses einen Abends erinnern konnte, versuchte sie es soweit wie möglich zu verdrängen. Vielleicht ging es auch um etwas anderes, aber Kolleen fiel nichts ein, was noch ein dringendes Gespräch erforderte.

„Wie du meinst. Heute Abend?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt gleich, wenn es geht…."

„Meinetwegen, gehen wir raus?" Der Ton war kühler, als sie es gemeint hatte, aber trotzdem schien Severus erleichtert.

Schweigend gingen sie zusammen die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinauf, durchquerten sie und gingen weiter nach draußen und dann in Richtung Quidditchstadion und See.

Severus brach die Stille, als sie schon halb am Stadion vorbei waren.

„Ich wollte nur…..Was an dem einen Abend mit den Todessern geschehen ist…."

Kolleen sah ihn kurz an, sie konnte das gerade einfach nicht. Vielleicht verpasste sie damit ihre einzige Chance, aber es ging nicht.

„Severus, nicht…bitte, ich kann jetzt darüber nicht reden und vor allem nichts darüber hören. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Es tut mir leid."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich zurück zum Stadion und ließ Severus alleine stehen.

Verdutzt blieb Severus stehen und sah Kolleen nach. Hatte sie ihn nicht neulich noch angeschrieen er solle ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Und nun so etwas? Das verstand er nicht. Es hatte lange gedauert, aber inzwischen merkte er wie sehr ihn der dauernde Streit mit ihr belastete. Dabei wusste er gar nicht warum ihn das überhaupt so mitnahm. Eigentlich könnte es ihm doch egal sein, so wie bei allen anderen auch.

Sehr langsam ging er zurück ins Schloss, er wollte nicht riskieren Kolleen doch noch über den Weg zu laufen.

Einige Wochen schwiegen sie sich nur an. Kein böses Wort, nicht einmal ein Blick, nichts.

Es war eine kalte Nacht Anfang April, der Vollmond schien durch eines der Fenster in Severus Büro. Völlig in die Arbeit vertieft saß er am Schreibtisch, als ein brennender Schmerz seinen linken Arm durchzog.

„Oh verdammt! Warum jetzt?", murmelte er, seufzend stand er auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Aus der hintersten Ecke seines Kleiderschrankes holte er eine schwarze Robe, zog sie über, nahm seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Als er die Grenzen von Hogwarts überschritten hatte, sah er sich um, niemand war da. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung holte er die weiße Maske aus dem Umhang und setzte sie auf. Nachdem er sich noch einmal umgesehen hatte apparierte er, ohne wirklich zu wissen wo er landen würde.

Eine Sekunde später fand er sich zwischen den Mauern einer alten Burgruine wieder. Hier und da brannten einige Fackeln. Noch nicht viele Todesser standen im Kreis. Schweigend nahm Severus seinen Platz ein.

Lucius war noch nicht da, hoffentlich hatte dass nicht das zu bedeuten, was Severus befürchtete.

Fünf Minuten später war der Kreis vollständig bis auf eine Lücke, die normalerweise Lucius einnahm. Der dunkle Lord erschien und seine Anhänger verbeugten sich.

„Ich habe euch gerufen, weil wir jemanden in unsere Mitte aufnehmen wollen."

Also doch….Severus fluchte wortlos.

„Es ist lange her, seit wir das getan haben und dieser Todesser ist für mich gestorben."

Severus sah Draco in Begleitung eines großen Todesser unter dessen Maske offensichtlich Lucius steckte näher kommen und in den Kreis treten.

Lucius nahm seinen Platz im Kreis ein, Draco blieb alleine mit dem Lord in der Mitte stehen.

Severus stand nicht weit von ihm, aber selbst wenn hätte er noch immer die Angst in Dracos Augen sehen und fühlen können.

Er verstand Lucius nicht, warum jetzt schon? Draco war noch lange nicht soweit.

„Draco! Warum bist du hier?"

Der 15-jährige zuckte etwas als der dunkle Lord ihn ansprach. „Um mich euch anzuschließen My Lord."

„Warum?"

Er zögerte kurz. „Weil ich an das glaube was ihr tut."

„Da dein Vater für dich bürgt glaube ich dir."

Severus konnte in Lucius Augen sehen, dass das nicht geplant war.

„Knie nieder Draco!"

Draco ging zu Boden.

„Wem wirst du auf Leben und Tod dienen?"

„Euch My Lord."

Severus war sicher, dass nicht nur er das Zögern in seiner Stimme gehört hatte.

„Gib mir deinen Arm." Draco tat wie ihm befohlen. Der dunkle Lord richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Arm und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Eine Rotglühende Linie schoss aus dem Stab auf Dracos Unterarm und floss zu dem dunklen Mal zusammen.

Severus sah die Schmerzen in seinen Augen. Draco starrte auf das Mal, welches nun vollständig war und rot glühte.

„Steh auf!" Draco erhob sich so schnell er konnte. „Nun ist es an der Zeit dich zu beweisen. Wen von diesen Todessern kennst du?"

Draco sah sich um. Severus war sich sicher, dass Draco fast jeden hier kannte und doch hatte er ganz üble Befürchtungen, als Dracos Blick an ihm hängen blieb.

„Meinen Vater und Snape, my Lord."

Verflucht! Der Junge hatte ja keine Ahnung was er da tat!

„Soso….Severus komm doch mal her."

Severus trat in den Kreis und verbeugte sich kurz vor seinem „Herrn".

„Draco, ich möchte dass du mir den Cruciatus Fluch zeigst."

Für Sekunden schloss Severus die Augen, das konnte ja noch spaßig werden.

Doch Draco machte nicht seinen ersten Fehler in dieser Nacht.

„Aber….my Lord. Warum?"

Der dunkle Lord sah mit seinem eisigen Blick auf Draco hinunter.

„Frage niemals warum junger Malfoy und widerspreche mir nicht!"

„Ja my Lord. Verzeiht bitte."

„Ich verzeihe nichts."

Draco hob nun seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus, der erneut deutlich Dracos Angst sah.

„Crucio!", rief Draco und der Fluch riss Severus zu Boden. Aber es schmerzte bei weitem nicht so wie gewöhnlich, doch das Schreien konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

„Reducio!" Es war die kalte Stimme Voldemorts. „Das reicht! Severus steh auf!"

So schnell er konnte war Severus auf den Beinen, noch immer zittere er etwas.

„Gut gut. Avery! Nimm den Rest und erfüllt den Auftrag. Lucius und Draco ihr bleibt hier und Severus du kannst gehen."

Severus verneigte sich und disapparierte.


	12. Aussprache

**Kapitel 12: Aussprache**

Kolleen konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen und wanderte durch das Schloss. Unten in der Eingangshalle war, wie es sich für diese Zeit gehörte alles ruhig. Plötzlich hörte sie ein lautes Poltern. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie die Kerkertür an und ging auf sie zu. Es war zu dunkeln um wirklich viel sehen zu können, doch nachdem sie einige Stufen hinunter gegangen war, erkannte sie einen Schatten am Fuß der Treppe. Mit einigen Schritten war Kolleen unten und erkannte wer da lag, es war Draco Malfoy.

Für ein paar Sekunden musste sie der Versuchung widerstehen ihn einfach liegen zu lassen. Aber die Vernunft siegte und sie kniete sich neben ihren Schüler und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!"

Keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig drehte sie ihn auf den Rücken.

„Bei Merlin….," murmelte Kolleen.

Draco sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Sein Gesicht war noch bleicher als sonst, seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutig und die linke Wange war angeschwollen.

Krampfhaft schien er seinen linken Arm festzuhalten, vielleicht war er gebrochen. So vorsichtig wie möglich zog sie ihn unter Dracos Körper weg und schob seinen Ärmel hoch, um zu sehen was los war.

Vor Schreck hätte sie ihn beinahe einfach fallen gelassen, denn dass was sie sah erklärte wirklich alles. Sie brauchte Severus, ganz dringend.

Kolleen stand auf und eilte den Gang entlang bis sie vor Severus Tür stand. Ungeduldig klopfte sie. Keine Antwort.

„Severus! Bitte mach auf! Es ist wichtig!"

Die Tür flog auf. „Was ist?"

„Es ist Draco Malfoy. Er liegt bewusstlos an der Treppe."

„Oh verdammt!" Severus drängelte sich an ihr vorbei und lief Richtung Treppe, sie folgte ihm.

Neben Draco kniend redete Severus auf ihn ein, scheinbar war er zu sich gekommen.

„Wir müssen ihn zu Poppy bringen."

„Nein, sie weiß zwar viel aber hier von sollte sie lieber nicht erfahren. Bringen wir ihn erstmal zu mir." Severus hob Draco hoch und trug ihn bis in sein Schlafzimmer.

Kolleen folgte beiden. Nachdem Severus seinen Schüler vorsichtig auf das Bett gelegt hatte, sah er sich suchend und etwas nervös um. Sein Blick blieb an Kolleen hängen.

„Kannst du ihn dir nicht mal ansehen?"

„Ich bin nicht wirklich ausgebildet, aber nachsehen kann ich ja mal."

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf den Bettrand.

Abgesehen von ein paar Schrammen, Prellungen und dem Mal schien Draco unverletzt.

„Ich hab etwas Angst, dass sein Kreislauf noch ganz zusammenbricht. Obwohl ich mir auch nicht sicher bin, ob er nicht einfach wegen den Schmerzen so schwach ist. Hättest du einen passenden Trank da?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Gegen die Schmerzen, die das Mal verursacht kann ich ihm sowieso nichts geben. _ER_ spürt es."

„Aha. Kann ich den Trank hier brauen oder muss ich extra zu mir laufen?"

Den Kampf den Severus im Kopf ausfocht war schon beinahe sichtbar.

„Ja, schon okay. Warte ich zeig dir eben alles."

Er ging hinüber in sein Büro und zeigte Kolleen wo seine Zutaten standen. Sie nickte ein wenig genervt, als hätte sie das nicht eh schon gewusst.

„Also….", setzte er zu einer Lehrstunden an.

„Severus! Ich weiß wie man Zaubertränke braut und auch wie man mit seinen Zutaten umgeht!"

Den bissigen Kommentar sparte er sich und ging wieder nach nebenan zu Draco.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, zuckte Draco auf dem Bett zusammen.

Severus ging näher heran und sah, dass Dracos Augen noch immer geschlossen waren, wahrscheinlich träumte er.

Etwas beruhigter setzte Severus sich neben das Bett. Sein Schüler sah wirklich nicht gut aus und er fragte sich wer es gewesen war. Beinahe hoffte er, dass es Lucius gewesen war, denn hätte der dunkle Lord nun schon Grund gehabt ihn so zu zurichten, wäre das kein gutes Zeichen für Dracos Zukunft.

„Dad! Nein. Bitte…….nicht!"

Severus schreckte zusammen. Noch immer waren Dracos Augen geschlossen, er fantasierte scheinbar. Er krümmte sich auf dem Bett zusammen.

„Nein….,nicht…., Dad, nein!"

Verdammt, konnte sich Kolleen nicht beeilen? Er stand auf und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

„Draco! Aufwachen! Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

Der 15-jährige stöhnte auf. Severus sah besorgt auf ihn hinunter, aber es dauerte noch sicherlich zehn Minuten bis Kolleen mit einem dampfenden Becher das Schlafzimmer betrat.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nicht gut. Er fantasiert."

„Hmm…" Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Der Trank wird ihm zumindest beim schlafen helfen."

Kolleen setzte sich auf das Bett. „Draco! Wach auf, hier ist etwas gegen die Schmerzen."

Wie erwartet reagierte er nicht.

„Kannst du mir helfen?" Sie sah Severus an. „Er kann im liegen nicht trinken."

Severus seufzte und setzte Draco halb auf, während Kolleen ihm den Trank einflösste.

„Ich hoffe das hilft."

„Wird es bestimmt."

„Wenn Draco wüsste, dass es ich es bin, die sich hier um ihn kümmert, wäre er ganz schnell wieder gesund."

Severus seufzte, sie hatte ja Recht.

Kolleen sah sich um. Seitdem sie das letzte Mal dort gewesen war, hatte sich so wenig verändert, dass es beinahe wehtat. Sie musste endlich mit Severus reden. Er musste endlich verstehen und auch sie wollte die Wahrheit hören. Wenn er ihr jetzt nicht zuhörte, dann nie.

„Severus?", fragte sie sehr vorsichtig.

„Ja?" Seine Antwort war ruhig und schien nicht gereizt.

„Können wir reden?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Worüber?"

„Über uns."

„Wenn du meinst, dass das nötig ist."

Kolleen nickte und ging ins Wohnzimmer, sie musste ihre Probleme nicht im selben Raum mit Draco besprechen. Etwas unbehaglich stand sie vor dem Kamin. Severus folgte ihr und sah sie an.

„Also?" Sein Ton war wieder etwas forscher.

„Da sind ein paar Sachen, die ich von dir wissen möchte. Es geht um die Sache mit den Todessern. Ich weiß dass Malfoy da war, ich weiß aber nicht viel mehr und auch nicht, ob du wirklich da warst."

Severus seufzte.

„Gut, wenn du es wissen möchtest, dann erzähle ich dir was in der Nacht passiert ist. Aber erst möchte ich etwas anderes wissen."

Kolleen ahnte schon auf was er hinaus wollte.

„Was denn?"

„Warum bist du damals gegangen?"

Auch wenn sie es ihm hatte erzählen wollen, war sie nun überrascht von ihm so direkt danach gefragt zu werden.

„Severus…ich….."

„Was ist? Erinnerst du dich nicht oder gab es einfach keinen Grund? Wenn es einen gab, dann sag ihn mir, egal was es ist."

„Gut…." Sie setzte sich. „Ich…ich fang…, also…, gut erzähl ich die ganze Geschichte." Noch einmal zögerte sie und atmete tief ein.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Abend wo wir in London essen waren?"

Severus nickte.

„Daran, dass wir danach noch an der Themse waren?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Du bist mit jemandem zusammengestoßen und dass war ein Bekannter meiner Eltern. Ich habe es dir wohl nicht erzählt, um dich nicht zu beunruhigen oder warum auch immer. Eigentlich dachte ich auch er hätte mich nicht erkannt. Aber als mein Vater am nächsten Tag in der Schule auftauchte wusste ich es besser…..."

_Kolleen war beinahe fertig mit dem Packen ihrer Sachen und beschloss nach draußen zu gehen, um noch etwas das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Eigentlich wäre sie viel lieber zu Severus gegangen, aber hatte er selbst wahrscheinlich genügend zu tun._

_Im Schatten der Gewächshäuser war die Hitze angenehmer, als in der prallen Sonne am See. Sie lief in Gedanken den Weg entlang und träumte ein wenig von bevorstehenden Abend. Nach dem Abschlussfest war sie mit Severus verabredet und…_

„_Kolleen!"_

_Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als die strenge Stimme sie aus den Gedanken riss. Wer war das denn? Severus sicher nicht. Sie drehte sich um und sah mit erschrockener Verwunderung ihren Vater auf sich zu kommen._

„_Dad…! Was machst du denn hier?" _

_Das Lächeln verschwand schnell, als sie seinen Blick sah. Was war denn nur passiert?_

„_Ich muss mit dir reden."_

„_Was ist denn?" _

_Kolleen hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Sein Gesichtsausdruck und der Tonfall gefielen ihr überhaupt nicht._

„_Wo warst du gestern Abend?"_

_Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ein neutrales Gesicht zu behalten._

„_Hier, wo denn sonst?"_

„_Du kannst dir nicht erklären warum John dich dann gestern in London gesehen hat oder?"_

_Oh, verdammt! Also war er es doch gewesen……_

„_Was? Äh…nein. Keine Ahnung. Ich war hier."_

_Ihr Vater kam einen Schritt näher._

„_Lüg mich nicht an Kolleen. John kennt dich schon seit du laufen kannst und ich glaube nicht, dass er dich mit jemandem verwechseln würde."_

„_Aber…aber wann soll das denn gewesen sein?"_

„_So gegen halb elf."_

„_Da war es doch schon dunkel. Warum kann er mich dann nicht verwechselt haben? Ich war hier, was sollte ich auch in London?"_

„_Du hörst mir jetzt einmal gut zu! Ich weiß, dass du da warst. Vor allem weiß ich mit wem, auch wenn ich das am liebsten wieder vergessen würde." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie kannst du nur? Er ist dein Lehrer! Aber das ist ja nicht einmal das schlimmste! Hast du ein Ahnung, was er eigentlich wirklich ist?"_

_Kolleen sah zu Boden und nickte._

„_Was? Du weißt es? Und trotzdem? Ist dir klar, dass Leute wie er Sarah umgebracht haben? Dass er es vielleicht selbst war?"_

„_Dad, aber…."_

„_Sei still! Du wirst das beenden! Wenn nicht geh ich noch heute zum Schulrat. Ich will keine Erklärung oder Entschuldigungen hören. Sei froh, dass deine Mutter davon nichts weiß. Die ist sowieso schon halb krank vor Sorge."_

_Kolleen war den Tränen nahe. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Das war alles nur ein ganz schlechter Scherz._

„_Bitte, Dad…Das geht nicht! Das kannst du nicht machen!"_

„_Oh doch ich kann und ich werde. Ich sehe sicherlich nicht zu, wie meine zweite Tochter auch solchen Monstern zum Opfer fällt."_

„_Du verstehst das überhaupt nicht!"_

„_Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ich will es auch nicht verstehen. Du weißt was ich dazu gesagt habe. Bis morgen früh will ich eine Eule haben und versuch gar nicht erst mich anzulügen."_

_Er drehte sich um und ging._

_Kolleen starrte ihm fassungslos nach._

Kolleen sah Severus nicht an. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und gegangen.

Severus schwieg. Er saß einfach da und sah die Wand an. Innerlich verfluchte sie ihn dafür, dass er seine Gefühle so gut verstecken konnte.

Langsam strich er sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und atmete hörbar aus.

„Gut, also du wolltest wissen, was in der einen Nacht passiert ist ja?"

Eigentlich hätte sie das in diesem Moment am liebsten verschoben, aber sie traute sich nicht ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Also wir sollten uns um diese Familie kümmern und einer von uns hat dich vorne vor dem Haus gesehen. Das einzige was wir also tun mussten war dich einzukreisen. Wir apparierten um dich herum und du warst in der Falle. Während du deinen Zauberstab verlorst, kam dein Kollege und einer von uns hat ihn getötet. Ich….an wie viel erinnerst du dich?"

Seine Stimme war kälter als gewöhnlich und er redete schnell. Kolleen sah ihn an.

„Ich? An nicht viel. Es ist alles ziemlich verschleiert. Ich weiß, dass Lucius Malfoy da war. Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr und an viel Schmerzen. Es sind nur einzelne Bilder. Nichts Deutliches. Irgendjemand hat mir auch etwas zu trinken gegeben, aber das kann auch später gewesen sein."

Severus nickte.

„Ja, Lucius war da. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie viele oder welche Flüche du abbekommen hast. Nachdem du Lucius die Maske aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hattest, dachte ich er würde dich gleich töten, aber er tat es nicht. So konnte ich mir etwas ausdenken, wie ich die anderen loswerden konnte. Dich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Für uns beide. Also gab ich dir einen stärkenden Trank und nahm dir einen Teil des Gedächtnisses, eigentlich in der Hoffnung, dass du das alles nie erfahren würdest."

Er war mit den letzten Sätzen leiser und ruhiger geworden, vielleicht belastete ihn es doch.

Kolleen verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder und starrte ins Leere vor sich. Sie versuchte das alles zu verarbeiten und in ihrem Kopf zu einem Bild zusammenzufügen. Aber es blieben noch immer nur Fragmente.

„Warum?", war ihre einzige Frage.

„Warum was?"

„Warum hast du mir geholfen? Hättest du das bei jedem getan?"

„Kolleen…, ich arbeite nicht umsonst für Dumbledore. Wenn ich kann dann versuche ich immer möglichst viele Menschen zu retten. Für deinen Kollegen konnte ich einfach nichts mehr tun. Mich verwundert auch sehr, dass Lucius dich nicht wieder erkannt hat."

Trotz seiner Hilfe fühlte Kolleen sich gerade nicht danach sich dafür bei ihm zu bedanken. Dafür hatte sie zu viele Schmerzen und vor allem schlaflose Nächte gehabt.

„Das ist wohl beides mein Glück gewesen…."

„Ja, scheint so."

Einige Zeit schwiegen sie sich an. Kolleens Gedanken und Gefühle stellten ein reinstes Chaos da und sie war sich unsicher wie sie je wieder gerade denken sollte.

„Kolleen? Darf ich dich noch etwas fragen?"

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Was denn?"

„Die beiden Kinder mit denen du in Hogsmeade warst, vor ein paar Wochen, zu wem gehören die?"

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er meinte.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Vor ein paar Wochen warst du in Hogsmeade und hattest zwei Kinder dabei….."

„Ach so….." Sie musste lächeln. „Das sind die beiden Kleinen meines Cousins. Also meine Großcousine und Cousin. Warum?"

„Ich habe mich nur gewundert. Mehr nicht."

Auch wenn sie nicht ganz überzeugt war, nickte Kolleen. Im Moment hatte sie dafür keinen Platz im Kopf..

„Was ist mit Draco? Für ihn ist es nun auch zu spät."

„Das war im Grunde leider keine Überraschung. Bei Lucius gehört das schon länger zu Dracos Lebensplanung. Da konnte auch ich nichts gegen tun. Aber Draco ist anders, als sein Vater, auch wenn man es nicht wirklich glauben mag."

„Wie? Du meinst da besteht noch Hoffnung?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Weg kann er nun nicht mehr, aber vielleicht…..ja vielleicht ist noch Hoffnung da."

Himmel was redete er da für einen Blödsinn? Am besten war er für den Rest des Abends einfach still.

Kolleen sah zu Boden und lächelte. Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?"

„Nichts….Nur soviel Optimismus habe ich selten von dir gehört."

„Tja…" Er seufzte.

Kolleen saß da und starrte ins Feuer. Abwesend knetete sie ihre Hände. Der Feuerschein reflektierte sich in ihrem Haar und ließ es roter aussehen als es war. Sie musste jetzt 25 sein, aber die Jahre hatten sie nur noch schöner gemacht und Severus war irgendwie über seine eigenen Gedanken erschrocken, mit so etwas sollte er gar nicht wieder anfangen.

Kolleen begann in ihrem Sessel nervös hin und her zu rutschen und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Schnell wendete er den Blick ab.

„Ich...ich denke ich sollte gehen", begann sie. „Du kommst mit Draco auch alleine zurecht."

Sie stand auf.

„Ja natürlich. Danke, dass du mir bescheid gesagt hast."

Er erhob sich ebenfalls

„Kein Problem." Kolleen ging zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht."

Sie nickte und verließ den Raum.

Severus ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet. Aber nicht damit, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, weil es jemand herausgefunden hatte. Warum hatte sie nur nichts gesagt? Vielleicht……Es machte ihn so furchtbar wütend! Am liebsten hätte er etwas gegen die Wand geworfen. Alles wäre anders gekommen, wenn sie nur etwas gesagt hätte. Das war doch nicht fair!

Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer unterbrachen seine aufkommende Wut. Er stand auf um nach Draco zu sehen.

Doch der 15-jährige schlief friedlich und Severus setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Schlafen würde er ohnehin nicht können, dafür hatte er zu viele neue Gedanken im Kopf und er wünschte sich Dumbledores Denkarium für etwas mehr Ordnung.

Um kurz nach sieben wachte Draco auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Was…?"

„Ich hab dich draußen im Gang gefunden und dich wieder etwas aufgepäppelt, wenn es das ist was du wissen wolltest."

Draco nickte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Doch er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und sackte wieder zurück in die Kissen.

„Bleib besser noch liegen. Ich werde dir noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben und nach dem Frühstück gehst du am besten in dein Bett und bleibst da bis mindestens heute Abend, verstanden?"

„Bis heute Abend im Bett bleiben? Aber ich habe Quidditch Training! Das geht nicht."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an.

„Gut, wenn du mit den Schmerzen spielen kannst, bitte dann geh."

Draco senkte den Kopf.

„Nein, wohl eher nicht."

„Das Team wird auch einmal auf dich verzichten können."

Severus stand auf und holte das Schmerzmittel aus seinem Büro.

„Hier trink das." Er reichte seinem Schüler den Becher mit gelblichem Zaubertrank. Draco trank ohne Widerworte, verzog aber angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Ich muss zum Frühstück. Wenn du wieder aufstehen kannst, kannst du in dein Bett gehen. Ich werde später noch mal nach dir sehen."

Severus war schon beinahe aus dem Zimmer, als ihm noch etwas einfiel:

„Ach, und lass bloß die Finger von dem Arm. Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer."

Kolleen war nicht beim Frühstück. Er war ein wenig froh darüber, denn er hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich nun ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Endlich den Grund erfahren zu haben, warum sie ihn verlassen hatte, machte die Sache doch nicht einfacher. Vielleicht würden sie es aber jetzt schaffen normal und zumindest höflich miteinander umzugehen.


	13. Nur eine Verabredung

**Kapitel 13: Bloß eine Verabredung**

Mit Severus nicht mehr im Dauerkrieg zu sein war eine große Erleichterung. Endlich war die Spannung beim Essen weg und es gab keine giftigen Blicke mehr, wenn sie sich auf den Gängen oder im Lehrerzimmer trafen.

Die Besprechung über die Prüfungsvorbereitung für die Fünft- und Siebtklässler war gerade zu Ende und Kolleen machte sich noch ein paar letzte Notizen, als ein Schatten auf ihr Pergament fiel.

Sie sah auf.

„Severus….du stehst mir im Licht."

Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Tut mir leid." Sein Blick fiel auf den Stapel Pergamente neben Kolleen.

„Viel zu tun?"

„Ja etwas, wieso?"

„Weil ich dachte, jetzt wo die Ferien anfangen hättest du vielleicht etwas Zeit."

Kolleen hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ja, habe ich auch. Warum?"

„Vielleicht hättest du Lust mit mir etwas trinken zu gehen?"

„Oh…." Sie versuchte nicht zu überrascht zu auszusehen.

„Ja, schon, aber erst nach dem Wochenende."

„Kein Problem. Wie wäre es mit Montagabend?"

„Das ist gut. Gehen wir in die „Drei Besen"?"

„Gerne. Um halb neun in der Eingangshalle?"

„Okay."

Severus stand auf.

„Schön. Wir sehen uns dann nachher beim Essen."

Kolleen nickte und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Einen Augenblick blieb Severus noch stehen, als wäre er unsicher was er tun oder sagen sollte, dann ging er zur Tür und verließ den Raum.

Kolleen sah ihm nach und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Mit so etwas hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Zwar hatte sie auch schon mal mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn einzuladen, um mehr Zeit und Ruhe zum reden zuhaben, aber dass er sich schneller zu dieser Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte als sie, überraschte Kolleen wirklich. Ganz normal war das auf jeden Fall nicht. Er war freundlich gewesen und hatte sich sogar für so eine Kleinigkeit, wie im Licht stehen entschuldigt. Sie war wirklich schon gespannt, wie der Abend ablaufen würde. Aber bis dahin waren es noch zwei Tage.

Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, atmete Severus tief durch. Sie hatte nicht nein gesagt, das war ein Anfang. Das Ende dieser dauernden Streitigkeiten mit Kolleen nahm eine zusätzliche Belastung von ihm.

Viel erwartete Severus nicht. Er war nicht einmal sicher ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war sie einzuladen. Aber es reichte ihm erst mal völlig, dass sie zugesagt hatte und „Frieden" herrschte. Das ganze war eigentlich auch nur dazu da, den Frieden beizubehalten. Zumindest sagte er sich das immer wieder.

Zurzeit hatte er aber auch genügend zu tun. Warum musste der Dunkle Lord auch gerade zum Schuljahresende große Aktionen planen?

Severus war furchtbar müde, als er durch die lange Flure und Treppen hinunter in die Kerker ging. Seit über zwei Wochen hatte er nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Entweder beanspruchten Korrekturen oder der dunkle Lord seine Nächte.

Unten angekommen stand er kurz mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer. Die fahle Sonne fiel durch eines der Fenster und der Staub rieselte durch den Strahl. Langsam ging Severus hinüber ins Schlafzimmer, zog nur Robe und Schuhe aus und ließ sich dann einfach auf das Bett fallen.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten bis er eingeschlafen war.

Ausnahmsweise weckte ihn wirklich der Wecker und kein schmerzender Arm oder ein Klopfen an der Tür. Nach einer Dusche ging er nach oben in die Große Halle, um in Ruhe zu frühstücken.

Es war kein besonderes Wochenende. Severus hatte viel mit Korrekturen zu tun. Für die letzte Arbeit der Siebten Klassen brauchte er fast den ganzen Samstag. Am Abend hatte er gerade noch genügend Energie um ein paar Seiten zu lesen und dann erschöpft ins Bett zu fallen.

Der Sonntag begann mit einem kurzen Frühstück und den Hausaufgaben der Zweitklässler. Überraschenderweise war er mit ihnen schon kurz vor dem Mittag fertig. Seufzend legte er die Feder zur Seite und sah auf den hohen Stapel neben sich. Dritte und Fünfte Klasse, beides Ravenclaw/Huffelpuff. Das musste bis nach dem Essen warten.

Er stand auf und ging nach oben. Die Meisten älteren Schüler in der Großen Halle hatten noch etwas schläfrige Gesichter, während die Jüngeren wie immer herumlärmten.

Kolleen setzte sich mit einem etwas erschöpften Lächeln neben ihn, als Severus gerade den ersten Bissen im Mund hatte.

„Es ist Wochenende, du solltest keine Nachschichten arbeiten", sagte er als sein Mund wieder leer war.

Kolleen sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wie? Sieht man das? Oh…"

„Ein wenig vielleicht."

„Irgendwann muss ich doch mal fertig werden, außerdem siehst du auch nicht viel besser aus"

„Bei mir liegen die Sachen der letzten zwei Wochen auch noch auf dem Schreibtisch. Also genieß du doch deine Ferien, immerhin hast du noch eine Woche frei."

Sie sah ihn Stirnrunzelnd an.

„Severus…., das weiß ich. Du musst mir nicht sagen wie ich zu arbeiten habe, das schaff ich schon alleine."

„Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Sie nickte und aß schweigend zu Ende.

Warum tat er das überhaupt? Immerhin ging ihn das wirklich nichts an und er sollte sich lieber um wichtigere Dinge kümmern. Was Kolleen anging verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr. Es interessierte ihn doch sonst nicht, wie viel seine Kollegen arbeiteten oder was sie sonst so taten.

Der Sonntag klang dann „idyllisch" mit dem Lesen der Hausaufgaben der Dritten Klasse aus.

Am Montag war Severus die meiste Zeit in London, um einige Besorgungen zu machen zu denen er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht gekommen war. Als er auf dem Rückweg in der Winkelgasse an einem Blumengeschäft vorbeikam, blieb er kurz stehen. Doch dann schüttelte er nur über sich selbst den Kopf, wie kam er überhaupt auch nur ansatzweise auf solche Ideen? Er wollte sich nur mit ihr Unterhalten. Die einzig mögliche Beziehungsform zu ihr war Freundschaft, also waren Blumen oder ähnliches wirklich mehr als fehl am Platz.

Trotz dieses Vorsatzes, stand er recht lange vor seinem Kleiderschrank und konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Vor lauter „Verzweiflung" behielt er einfach an, was er ohnehin trug und machte sich um kurz vor halb neun auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle.

Es war viertel nach acht und Kolleen stand nervös vor ihrem Schrank. Was sollte sie nur anziehen? Wenigstens war sie schon so weit, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, nichts Schwarzes anzuziehen. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, welche andere Farbe? Doch der Ärger über die eigene Nervosität, die ja eigentlich vollkommen unnötig und unangebracht war, machte die Entscheidung noch schwerer.

Inzwischen war es schon fünf vor halb neun. Sie griff nach der dunkelgrünen, leichten Robe. Immerhin passte das zu ihren Haaren.

Schnell zog sie sie über und eilte dann in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Severus stand schon wartend am Fuß der Großen Treppe.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab getrödelt."

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich nur schwerlich ein Grinsen verkneifen konnte.

„Hat sich ja nicht viel geändert in den Jahren…."

„Lass uns lieber gehen, bevor ich mir das doch noch anders überlege."

Severus nickte und sie verließen zusammen das Schloss.

Sie verließen die „Drei Besen". Als die frische kühle Nachtluft auf Kolleens Gesicht traf, kam sie ein Stück zurück in die Realität. Sicherlich hätte sie die letzten zwei Gläser Wein nicht trinken sollen, aber so würde sie in jedem Fall gut schlafen können.

Schweigend ging sie mit Severus den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Sie hatten über soviel geredet an diesem Abend, dass die sie nun die Stille der Nacht genossen.

Der Mond war nur in einer schmalen Sichel kurz über dem Horizont im Westen zu sehen und für April war es noch recht kalt.

An diesem Abend hatte Kolleen zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie wieder in Hogwarts war, das Gefühl, dass Severus Nähe ihr nicht nur recht war, sondern sie es auch genoss seine Stimme zu hören und ihn zu sehen. Das erste Mal hatten sie sich wieder normal unterhalten können, ohne große Sticheleien oder provozierende Kommentare.

Je länger sie an der frischen Luft war, desto klarer wurde ihr Kopf. So hatte sie, als sie in der Eingangshalle standen, zumindest das Gefühl wieder nüchtern zu sein.

„Also, ich denke wir sehen uns dann morgen früh", begann sie sich zu verabschieden.

„Wolltest du nicht noch das eine Buch haben?"

„Stimmt. Dann komme ich eben noch mit, wenn es dir recht ist."

Severus nickte.

In den Kerkern war es wie immer kalt und auch Severus Büro machte da keine Ausnahme.

Mitten im Raum blieb Kolleen stehen, unsicher was sie tun sollte.

„Komm doch her", rief Severus, der schon im Wohnzimmer war.

Trotz der Aufforderung blieb Kolleen in der Wohnzimmertür stehen und wartete lieber dort.

Mit einem Buch in der Hand kam Severus zu ihr.

„Du darfst ruhig weiter reinkommen, ich werde dich schon nicht gleich wieder rauswerfen." Er lächelte sie an.

Dieses Lächeln irritierte sie völlig. Wann hatte er das nur das letzte Mal getan und wieso tat er es jetzt?

„Tut mir leid. Es ist noch etwas ungewohnt."

„Ja, etwas."

Sie sah zu ihm auf.

Seine Augen waren viel zu vertraut und wie so oft zuvor, verlor sie sich darin. Sie schaffte es einfach nicht wegzusehen und machte fast unbewusst einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Wein schien letztendlich doch seine Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. Zumindest war das das einzige womit Kolleen sich die plötzlich aufkommende Wärme erklären konnte. Vielleicht war das auch eine Erklärung für das dringende Bedürfnis zu spüren wie er sich anfühlte, das Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren. Ihn noch immer ansehend hob sie langsam die Hand und berührte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange.

Severus war überrascht und wollte erst sein Gesicht wegdrehen, doch als ihre warmen Finger weiter über sein Gesicht fuhren, konnte er es nicht. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, doch diese Zweifel lösten sich langsam im Nichts aus, als Kolleen sanft mit dem Daumen über seine Schläfe fuhr. Er schloss die Augen und genoss ihre Berührungen.

Es kribbelte in Kolleens Bauch noch mehr, als sie sah wie er genüsslich die Augen schloss. Ihre Finger wanderten sein Gesicht entlang, seinen Lippen entgegen. Es kostete sie Mühe ein Zittern in der Hand zu unterdrücken. Sie kam noch etwas näher und stand nun dicht vor ihm. Immer mehr näherte sie sich seinem Mund und als sie dann seine samtig-weichen Lippen berührte schloss sie die Augen, um den Moment zu genießen. Sanft fuhr Kolleen die Kontur seiner Lippen nach. Severus öffnete seinen Mund ein kleines Stück und küsste sanft ihre Finger.

Kolleen öffnete überrascht die Augen und sah nur wieder in seine tiefschwarzen. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, der Kolleen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Mit der anderen Hand strich sie erneut zärtlich über seine Wange. Dann fuhr sie nur mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Hals und verweilte schließlich in seinem Nacken.

Severus kam noch etwas näher, ihre Körper berührten sich und er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Kolleen wusste nicht wie es geschah, aber plötzlich spürte sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihren. Es war ein zärtlicher, sehr sanfter Kuss, der sie leicht schwindelig werden ließ. Trotzdem wollte sie mehr davon. Sie streichelte seinen Nacken und küsste ihn erneut, diesmal inniger als zuvor. Severus ließ ihre Hand los und legte seinen Arm um sie.

Jetzt schon hatte Kolleen einfach aufgehört wirklich darüber nachzudenken was sie da tat und ihre Küsse wurden immer heißer. Als Severus begann ihren Hals zu küssen und sie dort seinen warmen Atem spürte, konnte sie sich ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Er zog sie mit sich weiter in sein Wohnzimmer und legte das Buch, welches er noch immer in der Hand hielt auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Sofa. Mit der jetzt frei gewordenen Hand strich er ihr durch das Haar und dann ihren Rücken entlang.

Kolleen küsste ihn fordernd und wanderte dann mit ihrem Mund zu seinem Hals, währenddessen fanden ihre Hände den Weg zu den Knöpfen seiner Robe, denn dieser Kragen war wirklich im Weg. Nicht ohne ihn immer wieder zu küssen schob sie ihm schließlich den störenden Stoff von der Schulter und begann die freigelegte Haut zu küssen. Leise stöhnte Severus auf, als sie sanft in seinen Hals biss.

Langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe ihrer Robe und streifte sie ihr schließlich ab. Er küsste erneute ihren Hals, diesmal leidenschaftlicher und während seine Hände über ihre nackte Haut fuhren wanderten seine Küssen immer tiefer. Kolleen hatte das Gefühl langsam den Verstand zu verlieren, seine Nähe, sein Geruch und die Küsse raubten ihr die Sinne.

Was da gerade genau geschah konnte Severus nicht erklären, aber er stellte auch keinerlei Bemühungen an es zu tun. Er spürte Kolleens heißen Atem auf seiner Brust, als sie ihn dort küsste. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen. Sie streichelte seinen Oberkörper entlang bis zum Hosenbund. Das alles machte ihn jetzt schon halb wahnsinnig und er wollte definitiv mehr.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie verlangend, er streichelte ihre Seite entlang und spürte wie sie leicht erzitterte.

„Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr. Kolleen nickte nur.


	14. Fremde Betten

**Kapitel 14: Fremde Betten**

Während eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses wurde Kolleen auf das Bett gedrückt. Sie fühlte wie Severus Hände über ihren Körper glitten und er sie immer wieder küsste. Sie zerwühlte seine Haare und erwiderte seine Küsse mit derselben Leidenschaft. Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte Kolleen Severus auf den Rücken und beugte sich über ihn und begann seinen Hals zu küssen. Er seufzte genüsslich und drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Als sie mit ihren Küssen weiter nach unten wanderte, spürte Kolleen seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, wie sie ihren BH öffneten. Sie selber streifte ihn kurz darauf vollends ab und ließ ihn achtlos neben das Bett fallen.

Sachte, kaum spürbar fuhr sie Severus Seiten entlang, während sie seine Brust mit küssen übersäte. Kolleens Mund wanderte weiter nach unten und ihre Hände folgten diesem Weg und streichelten seinen Hosenbund entlang und machten sich schließlich daran sie zu öffnen. Mit der Zunge umspielte sie seinen Bauchnabel und streichelte währenddessen seine Oberschenkel entlang. Sein leises Stöhnen und die andauernden Streicheleinheiten, ließen Kolleen noch mehr nach ihm verlangen, als sie es ohnehin schon tat. Sie verteilte weiter heiße Küsse auf seinem Bauch und fuhr mit der Hand etwas in seine geöffnete Hose, wodurch sie diese auch gleich ein Stück von seiner Hüfte schob. Sie kam mit dem Kopf wieder nach oben und küsste ihn hungrig auf den Mund.

Severus Griff um ihren Körper wurde etwas fester und er drehte Kolleen auf den Rücken. Leidenschaftlich verteilte er Küsse auf ihrem Hals und biss auch mal sanft hinein. Seine Hände streichelten über ihre Brust und sein Mund folgte diesem Weg. Als Severus sie dort küsste, stöhnte sie auf und ihr Atmen wurde etwas schneller.

Während seine Hand langsam immer tiefer rutschte und nun über ihren Oberschenkel glitt, spielte seine Zunge sanft mit ihren Brustwarzen.

Kolleen stöhnte leise als sein Mund weiter nach unten und seine Hand an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels weiter nach oben streichelte. Severus durchfuhr ein Schauer, als er spürte wie Kolleen unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte. Er konnte ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken spüren, wie sie immer weiter nach unten glitten und ihm schließlich die Hose endgültig abstreiften.

Sie fuhr in seine Shorts und streichelte ihn dort. Severus Hand zwischen ihren Beinen ließ Kolleen halb wahnsinnig werden und während sie sich mit einer Hand in seine Schulter krallte, schob sie mit der anderen den restlichen störenden Stoff von seinem Körper. Als sie ganze _beiläufig _über seine Erektion strich, zuckte er leicht zusammen und stöhnte auf. Sie streichelte ihn dort weiter und zog ihn dichter zu sich um ihn begierig zu küssen.

Severus stöhnte und erwiderte ihren Kuss nicht weniger verlangend. Die Geschwindigkeit mit der er ihr den Slip auszog, kostete ihn selbst größte Überwindung. Sie drückte ihn an sich und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Er küsste sie und drang dann langsam in sie ein.

Kolleen bog sich ihm entgegen und stöhnte, sie erwiderte die Bewegungen seines Beckens. Severus stöhnte auf. Er hatte beinahe vergessen wie überwältigend das war….

Kolleen wachte mit einem wohligen Gefühl auf. Ihr Kopf war wieder klar und sie fühlte sich angenehm verschlafen und gemütlich in eine Decke und einen Arm gewickelt …. Ein Arm! Oh, Verdammt! Auf der Stelle war sie hellwach und die Gemütlichkeit war verflogen. Sie drehte sich aus der Umarmung auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen. Die Decke an die sie blickte, war definitiv nicht ihre eigene….Also war es kein Traum gewesen, wirklich nicht.

Langsam drehte sie sich wieder auf die Seite und betrachtete Severus. Was hatte sie da bloß getan? Das hätte nie passieren dürfen. Leise seufzend schloss sie wieder kurz die Augen.

Es dauerte sicherlich eine halbe Stunde bis Kolleen sich entschlossen hatte, was sie nun tun würde. Schlafen würde sie ohnehin nicht mehr können und zu bleiben wäre auch keine gute Idee. Leise stand sie auf und suchte leise ihre Sachen zusammen. Im Wohnzimmer fand sie ihre Robe und zog sie über. Nach einem letzten Blick auf Severus verließ sie seine Räume.

Der Weg in ihr eigenes Büro schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar schlecht. Ihr Gewissen drückte. Sie hätte nein sagen sollen…..

Endlich stand Kolleen vor ihrer Tür und schloss auf. Dann stand sie mitten im Raum und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Schlafen würde sie noch immer nicht können, zum Lesen war sie zu aufgewühlt und zum arbeiten auch…. Langsam ging sie in ihr Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Schließlich war er ihr die ganze Zeit auf die Nerven gegangen. Sie hatten sich doch eigentlich schon fast gehasst….Es war besser geworden in den letzten Tagen und auch der Abend war nett gewesen, aber mit so was…..sie hätte nie damit gerechnet.

So zu tun als sei nichts passiert würde kaum funktionieren. Kolleen seufzte wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können. Auf jeden Fall würde sie nicht zum Frühstück gehen, dass wusste sie jetzt schon.

Immer wieder schossen die Bilder und Gefühle das Geschehene durch ihren Kopf, wenn auch durch den Alkohol etwas verschwommen. Wenn es ihr wenigstens nicht gefallen hätte….

Severus wusste, dass es noch früh sein musste, als er aufwachte. Kaum hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht traf ihn die Erinnerung des Abends wie ein Schlag. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah neben sich, doch das Bett war leer.

„Verflucht", murmelte er und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Wie hatte er das bloß tun können? Was war das nur über ihn gekommen und wieso hatte auch sie nichts dagegen getan? Ein voller Sturzbach voller Verwirrung kam über ihn.

Severus versuchte das Gefühl ihrer Nähe irgendwie loszuwerden, doch nackt in der Wärme des Bettes war das nicht sehr einfach. Und was nun? Sie war gegangen, also schien auch sie nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. Wenn sie sich wenigstens nicht jeden Tag sehen würden! Die ganzen Jahre war er sicher gewesen Kolleen nicht zurück haben zu wollen und nun…..nun war alles so furchtbar kompliziert. Seitdem er die Wahrheit wusste, ging sie ihm beinahe nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Warum gerade sie? Konnte es nicht irgendjemand anderes sein? Eine einfache Frau? Wahrscheinlich lag der Widerspruch schon in dem Wunsch an sich….

Hätte Severus die Möglichkeit gehabt, hätte er das ganze rückgängig gemacht. Doch andererseits wollte er es doch nicht missen, wenn es nur nicht so ein Chaos provozieren würde. Einfach so weiter machen wie zuvor? Nein, das würde ohnehin nicht klappen. Mit ihr darüber reden? Das konnte er nicht, er wusste ja nicht einmal was er wirklich wollte.

Wütend drehte Sev sich auf die Seite. Konnte das Leben nicht einmal einfach sein? Wieso kam immer wenn man meinte alles wäre in Ordnung etwas dazwischen? Konnte er nicht auch mal Glück haben? Was hatte denn gerade er so schlimmes angestellt?

Nicht, dass die Situation an sich nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre…. nein…plötzlich durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz seinen linken Arm und Severus wusste ohne hinzusehen was los war.

Laut fluchend stand er auf und zog sich schnell an. Schon bald hatte er die Klinge seiner Bürotür in der Hand und hielt kurz inne, um ein paar Mal durchzuatmen. So wütend zu gehen war nicht gut. Er musste sich wieder beruhigen und klar im Kopf werden, sonst würde er nachher nicht wieder kommen.

Noch einmal atmete er tief aus und verließ sein Büro.

Obwohl es erst April war, ging die Sonne schon auf, als Severus endlich wieder auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts war. Das Treffen war anstrengend gewesen und wie immer versuchte er das Geschehene nicht zu nah an sich heran zu lassen, doch die Müdigkeit erleichterte das nicht gerade.

Er würde noch mit Dumbledore reden müssen, aber das konnte warten bis er etwas geschlafen hatte.

Kaum war er in seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen, riss er sich den Umhang vom Leib. Er hasste ihn, es klebten zu viele furchtbare Erlebnisse daran und das leichte Übelkeitsgefühl was ihn jedes Mal nach solchen Nächten überkam, wurde durch ihn nur noch schlimmer.

Der Stoff fiel zu Boden und Severus fühlte sich etwas freier. Seufzend ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen.

Als er wieder erwachte, war es schon nach Mittag. Und kaum war er wach kamen die Erinnerungen wieder und er wünschte sich zurück in die Stille des Schlafs. Er ließ sich Zeit beim Aufstehen, duschen und anziehen.

Auf dem kurzen Weg in die Küche traf er niemanden und er war froh als er aus der lauten hektischen Küche zurück in seinem Büro war. Kaum hatte Severus sich gesetzt und begonnen zu essen, fiel ihm ein, dass er dringend zu Dumbledore musste. Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Gerade hatte er den vierten Stock erreicht und betrat den Flur auf der rechten Seite, als Kolleen mit einem Stapel Bücher auf dem Arm ihm entgegen kam. So in Gedanken wie er war, hätte Severus sie beinahe nicht gesehen.

Sie gingen zwangsläufig aufeinander zu und Severus hatte keine Ahnung was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und hatte doch bis sie sich ungefähr in der Mitte trafen noch keine Lösung gefunden. Sie blieben voreinander stehen.

„Hi." Kolleen sah ihn nicht an.

„Hallo. Was…hast du nur mit den ganzen Büchern vor?" Eine blödere Frage hätte ihm auch kaum einfallen können….

„Ich…, ach das ist für den Unterricht. Ich muss nur etwas nachsehen."

„Achso."

„Ja…"

Es entstand ein peinliches schweigen.

„Gut…Ich muss dann auch mal wieder weiter", meinte Severus.

„Ja, ich auch." Kolleen schien kurz zu zögern und ging dann weiter.

Auch Severus machte sich wieder auf den Weg, wobei er innerlich leise fluchte. Warum musste er von den vierhundert Personen, die in diesem Schloss lebten ausgerechnet sie treffen? Da wäre ihm ja beinahe noch Potter lieber gewesen!

Das ganze hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen…. Aber…er hatte es einfach nicht aufhalten können, geschweige denn hatte er es gewollt. Na ja zumindest in dem Augenblick.

Er seufzte, nannte das Passwort zu Dumbledores Büro und betrat kurz darauf die sich drehende Treppe.


	15. Konfuse Zeit

**Kapitel 15**: Konfuse Zeit danach

Kolleen ließ die Bücher auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Die Begegnung eben war ihr so unangenehm gewesen….es schüttelte sie leicht allein bei dem Gedanken.

Kaum hatte sie sich überwunden endlich wieder mit der Arbeit anzufangen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Ja!", rief Kolleen den Unbekannten herein.

Professor McGonagall betrat ihr Büro.

„Guten Tag, Professor Anderson. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht."

„Nein, gar nicht. Setzten sie sich doch." Kolleen lächelte sie höflich an.

Die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Kolleens Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe eine Frage an sie…."

„Ja? Worum geht es denn?"

„Madame Pomfrey geht es nicht gut und sie bräuchte gerade in der Nachtschicht Unterstützung, damit sie durchschlafen kann. Es wäre nicht für lange, nur drei vier Tage."

Kolleen lächelte. „Ja, kein Problem. Solange keine allzu schweren Patienten zu behandeln sind."

„Nein, laut Madame Pomfreys Aussage sollte nicht viel zu tun sein."

„Gut. Gleich heute Abend?"

„Ja, am besten."

„Gut, ich bin dann um acht da."

„Vielen Dank." McGonagall stand auf. „Dann machen sie sich noch einen schönen Tag."

„Danke, ihnen auch."

Kolleens frühere Hauslehrerin verließ das Büro.

Auch wenn sie gleich zugestimmt hatte, war Kolleen nicht allzu begeistert von der Sache. Das einzig gute war wohl, dass sie auf jeden Fall einen grossteil ihrer Arbeit so schon vor dem Ferienende fertig haben würde.

Den restlichen Tag versuchte sie möglichst entspannt zu verbringen und doch nicht zu viel zum nachdenken zu kommen.

Um kurz nach halb acht verließ sie mit einer dicken Tasche ihr Büro und ging zunächst nach unten in die Küche, um sie etwas zu essen mit zunehmen, und dann nach oben in den Krankenflügel. Beim Essen in der Großen Halle war sie den ganzen Tag nicht gewesen, aus Angst Severus noch einmal zu treffen.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen wurde sie freudig von Madame Pomfrey begrüßt.

„Es ist so nett, dass sie mir aushelfen, dann werde ich diese blöde Grippe hoffentlich endlich los. Aus irgendeinem Grund wirken die Tränke auch nicht ganz so wie sie sollten."

Kolleen lächelte sie an. „Das ist kein Problem. Es sind ja Ferien."

„Wenigstens etwas. Es sind auch nur zwei Patienten da und beide haben auch „nur" eine Grippe. Sie sollten also nachts nicht viel zu tun haben. Natürlich können sie sich auch schlafen legen. Ich zeige ihnen eben das Zimmer."

Die Krankenschwester führte sie in das kleine Zimmer in dem ein Tisch, ein Bett und eine Menge Regale voller Tränke standen.

„So, hier drüben stehen die Tränke gegen Husten und verstopfte Nasen, aber eigentlich sollten die beiden nichts mehr brauchen. Haben sie noch fragen?"

„Nein, danke. Ich schätze ich bin bestens informiert. Danke."

„Gut….sehr gut. Ja…ich…."

Kolleen unterbrach sie. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Madame Pomfrey. Gehen sie ruhig ins Bett und werden gesund."

„Ja, sie haben Recht. Wenn etwas ist dann können sie mich wecken."

„Ja, wenn ich es nicht schaffe mach ich das. Und nun machen sie sich keine Sorgen."

Madame Pomfrey nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Kolleen setzte sich an den Tisch und packte ihr riesiges Essenspacket aus, gegen das sie sich mal wieder nicht hatte wehren können, weil die Hauselfen ihr so viel in die Hände gedrückt hatten.

Nach einem ausführlichen Abendessen, machte Kolleen sich daran ihre Arbeitsmaterialien auf dem kleinen Tisch auszubreiten, was ihr nur mit mühe gelang.

Es war keine sonderlich lange Zeit mehr bis zum Schuljahresende oder besser bis zu den Prüfungen, aber es schien ihr die Arbeitsintensivste Zeit. Sie musste sich wirklich ganz genau überlegen welches Thema sie wann durchnahm. Nebenbei mussten noch die Prüfungen vorbereitet, alles wiederholt und dann noch die letzten normalen Arbeiten geschrieben und korrigiert werden. Dieser Gedankengang verursachte bei Kolleen ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl von Panik in ihrem Magen.

Es vergingen sicherlich zwei Stunden in denen sie nur dabei war die groben Unterrichtspläne für die Klassen festzulegen, wobei nichts ausgearbeitet war und sie nur wusste, was sie noch behandeln wollte, aber noch lange nicht wie. Seufzend legte sie die Feder nieder und sah über den Haufen an Pergamentrollen und Büchern. Nachdem die große Teetasse aus dem Gewirr befreit und in ihrer Hand war, lehnte Kolleen sich zurück und gönnte sich eine kleine Denkpause.

Es kostete etwas Überwindung sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war sie wieder konzentriert bei der Sache. Gerade als sie einen, wie sie fand, besonders cleveren Gedanken aufschrieb, klopfte es an der Tür. Noch im Schreiben bat sie die Person vor der Tür mit einem „Ja?" herein.

Ihr freundliches Lächeln, welches sie in Erwartung eines Schülers auf den Lippen trug, gefror abrupt, als sie sah wer da wirklich geklopft hatte.

„Hi. Was ist denn?" Kolleen bemühte sich möglichst neutral zu klingen.

Severus war offensichtlich im ersten Moment etwas verwirrt, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Hallo. Ist Madame Pomfrey nicht da?"

„Nein. Sie ist krank und schläft. Ich bin ihre Vertretung."

„Ja gut, ich kann die Tränke auch dir geben."

„Welche Tränke?"

„Grippemittel und noch ein paar Sachen, steht aber alles auf den Flaschen."

„Gut….ja…danke. Kannst du sie…ja wohin?" Kolleen sah sich ratlos um. „Stell sie doch da ins Regal."

Severus nickte und verstaute die sechs Flaschen auf einem der unteren Regalböden. Er wendete sich wieder zur Tür.

„Eine ruhige Nacht dann noch."

Kolleen war, von dem was sie tat, selbst überrascht. „Severus….warte…Ich meine…. hast du nicht noch etwas Zeit?"

Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu ihr, eine Augenbraue zu einem fragenden Blick nach oben gezogen. „Ich dachte eher, dass du viel zu tun hast."

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Das kann auch etwas warten. Setz dich doch…" Kolleen deutete auf den leeren Stuhl neben dem überfüllten Tisch.

Severus zögerte kurz und folgte erst dann ihrer Aufforderung. Er sah über den Tisch zu ihr hinüber.

„Du hast viel zu tun wie?"

„Ja, etwas. Aber bei dir wird es schließlich nicht weniger sein oder?"

„Ich habe das alles aber schon ein paar Mal öfter gemacht."

„Ach...ich denke das wird schon klappen, hoffentlich." Kolleen wich seinem Blick aus. Warum musste er sie nur so unsicher machen? Sie wusste doch, dass sie es schaffen würde, eigentlich zumindest.

Um Severus Mund zuckte ein Grinsen. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gezweifelt. Nachdem was du gestern erzählt hast läuft es doch gut."

„Hm ja. Es ist ganz okay." Kolleen wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte und vor allem nicht welche Gehirnwindung sie dazu gebracht hatte, ihn vom gehen abzuhalten.

„Man gewöhnt sich sehr schnell daran und im Juni ist auch alles wieder vorbei."

„Was? Woran gewöhnt man sich?" Dass Kolleen in Gedanken gerade in der vorherigen Nacht gewesen war und deshalb nicht zugehört hatte, ließ sich vielleicht höchstens an einem roten Schimmer auf ihren Wangen erkennen.

„An die viele Arbeit gewöhnt man sich", erklärte Severus zum zweiten Mal.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht…."

Severus nickte und erhob sich. „Ich geh jetzt trotzdem wieder an die Arbeit."

„Ja….ja mach das."

Kolleen wollte ihn unbedingt noch fragen. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte sie darüber nachgegrübelt, ob sie mit ihm darüber reden sollte oder es einfach totschweigen. Wirklich entschieden hatte sie sich noch nicht, aber ein Verrückter Zug hatte gerade die Oberhand gewonnen.

Severus hatte schon die Türklinge in der Hand und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als Kolleen zu sprechen begann: „Severus!"

Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ja?"

„Was war das gestern?"

Sie war beinah erschrocken, dass sie das wirklich gefragt hatte und nun hätte sie sich am liebsten die Ohren zu gehalten.

Severus Gesicht verlor kurz die Fassung und fing sich dann wieder. „Das was wir daraus machen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ging.


	16. Ein neuer Auftrag

**Kapitel 16:**

Kolleen starrte die geschlossene Tür an. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte sie sie genau gegen die Stirn bekommen. Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten?

Sie war noch immer völlig ratlos, als sie einige Stunden später ihre Unterlagen mit müden Augen von sich schob. Glücklicherweise waren die letzten paar Stunden der Nacht so völlig ohne Ereignisse, dass sie bald mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch einschlief.

Es war Madame Pomfrey, die Kolleen mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht weckte.

"Sie sollten zum Frühstück gehen, Professor."

Kolleen schreckte leicht zusammen. "Oh...ist es schon so spät?"

"Es ist kurz vor acht, sie haben also noch etwas Zeit."

"Ja, vielen Dank." Sie begann ihre Sachen zusammen zupacken.

"Sever...äh Professor Snape hat gestern Abend die Tränke vorbei gebracht, die sie haben wollten."

"Das ist gut, sonst hätte ich die ganzen Erkältungen gar nicht mehr behandeln können." Kolleen nickte. "Ich gehe dann, soll ich sie heute Abend wieder vertreten oder geht es ihnen wieder besser?"

Madame Pomfrey lächelte sie freundlich an. "Vielen Dank, im Moment fühle ich mich sehr gut. Aber wenn es wieder schlimmer wird, wäre ihre Vertretung mir eine große Hilfe."

"Gut, kein Problem. Bis bald!" Mit ihren Büchern auf dem Arm verließ Kolleen den Krankenflügel und betrat kurz darauf ihr Büro.

Seufzend ließ sie ihre Bücher auf den Schreibtisch fallen. Da ja Ferien waren, konnte sie sich noch Zeit lassen. In Ruhe ging sie duschen und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche, um sich Frühstück zu besorgen. Die Hauselfen bestürmten sie wie üblich und am Ende verließ Kolleen die Küche mehr als satt.

Während sie die ganze Zeit relativ wach gewesen war, kam die Müdigkeit ausgerechnet dann über sie, als sie anfangen wollte zu arbeiten. Sie schaffte wenigstens noch etwas, bis sie dann doch todmüde ins Bett fiel.

Als Kolleen zum Abendessen ging hatte sie völlig verdrängt, dass sie dort Severus treffen würde, bis er sich schließlich neben sie setzte. Sie versuchte ihn weitestgehend zu ignorieren, aber allein seine Anwesenheit ließ sie sich so unwohl fühlen, dass sie nicht viel, von dem was auf ihrem Teller lag, schaffte. So war sie schnell wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro.

Der Vorsatz wenigstens noch etwas zu arbeiten, löste sich schon beim Anblick ihres Schreibtisches voller Pergamentrollen in Nichts auf. Es war gerade mal halb acht und trotzdem zog Kolleen ihren Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett. Sie war noch immer furchtbar müde und wollte den Tag einfach nur hinter sich bringen. Trotzdem schwirrten ihr immer wieder dieselben Gedanken im Kopf herum. Was hatte Severus nur gemeint und bedeutete es ihm mehr, als nur dieser eine kleine „Unfall"? Doch jedes Mal wenn ihre Gedanken weiter zu den Details dieser Nacht schwenkten, versuchte sie sich abzulenken, denn das wühlte sie noch viel mehr auf.

Doch sie hatte keine halbe Stunde Ruhe, bis es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Kolleen seufzte und versuchte auch das erneute Klopfen zu ignorieren. Doch wer auch immer vor ihrem Büro stand, war nicht davon abzuhalten sie sprechen zu wollen. Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Unverkennbar stand ein Auror vor ihr.

"Oh...entschuldigen sie, Miss Anderson. Habe ich sie geweckt?"

"Nein, bloß aus dem Bett geholt, aber das ist nicht so wichtig." Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite um den fremden Zauberer einzulassen.

"Setzen sie sich doch. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Der nicht viel ältere Auror nahm Platz und begann etwas unsicher zu sprechen: "Ich bin Andrew Dickens, Mr. Kinsley hat mich geschickt. Ich soll sie fragen inwieweit sie bereit sind für das Ministerium zu arbeiten."

Kolleen, die sich inzwischen hinter ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, sah ihn überrascht an. "Moment mal. Was soll das auf einmal? Neulich wurde ich noch mehr oder weniger gezwungen an einem Einsatz teilzunehmen und nun kommt er an und fragt?" Andrew zögerte etwas. "Nun ja, es ist kein einfacher Einsatz."

"Sondern? Was denn dann? Soll ich einen Todesser beschatten oder wie?"

"Ja, eigentlich genau das."

Kolleen machte ein ungläubiges Gesicht. "Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein! Und wann soll ich das machen? Ich habe hier rein zufällig genügend zu tun."

"Sie sollen gar nicht weit weg gehen. Der Verdächtige ist hier."

"Hier? Wer sollte das bitte sein? Glauben sie wirklich Dumbledore würde nicht merken, wenn hier jemand zu den Todessern gehört?"

"Das Ministerium ist sich da nicht so sicher. Wir vermuten, dass Professor Snape bei weitem der dunkeln Seite nicht so sehr abgeschworen hat, wie er vorgibt."

"Na ja fragen sie mal seine Schüler..."

"Bitte?" Andrew war ganz ernst.

Kolleen seufzte. "Sie hatten ihn doch sicherlich auch im Unterricht. Er macht nun mal keinen sonderlich sympathischen Eindruck, aber das hat doch noch lange nichts zu sagen!"

"Bedeutet das sie sehen es als Schwachsinn an und lehnen den Auftrag ab?"

"Er wird auf jeden Fall beobachtet oder? Wenn nicht von mir, läuft hier bald jemand fremdes rum, richtig?"

"Ja, ich denke schon."

Kolleen nickte. "Ich überlege mir das bis morgen. Aber sagen sie unserem Chef, dass ich das für ziemlichen Blödsinn halte. Ich schicke ihm dann Morgen eine Eule."

Andrew erhob sich. "Gut, ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Einen schönen Abend noch." Er verließ Kolleens Büro.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen ließ sie ihren müden Kopf auf den Tisch vor sich sinken. Warum denn gerade sie? Obwohl..., wenn sie berichtete, dass ihr nichts besonderes aufgefallen war, würde das Severus entlasten. Aber eigentlich musste sie erstmal wissen, was die im Ministerium wirklich von ihr wollten.

Da würde sie wohl morgen nach London müssen. Kolleen erhob sich um wieder ins Bett zu gehen, doch weiter als bis ins Wohnzimmer kam sie nicht. Es klopfte schon wieder an der Tür. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Ja!", rief sie schon auf dem Rückweg in ihr Büro und kaum hatte sie einen Fuß hineingesetzt, fand sie Severus vor sich.

"Was ist denn mit dir los, dass du so unfreundlich bist?"

"Ich dachte du hättest dich inzwischen daran gewöhnt."

"Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft es mir wieder abgewöhnen zu können, aber scheinbar eher nicht. Wie auch immer, ich habe Madame Pomfrey eben noch ein paar Tränke gebracht und sie meinte mir unbedingt zwei deiner Bücher mitgeben zu müssen, die du scheinbar vergessen hattest."

Severus durchquerte den Raum und legte die beiden Bücher auf Kolleens Schreibtisch. "Länger wollte ich dich auch gar nicht stören." Er wandte sich zum gehen.

Kolleen hatte die ganze Zeit regungslos im Raum gestanden, irgendwie war das ihrem Gehirn gerade etwas viel Information auf einmal.

"Äh...danke...", murmelte sie bloß und erst als Severus schon wieder fast aus der Tür war, hielt sie ihn vom gehen ab. "Warte noch mal eben bitte."

Severus drehte sich langsam um. "Ja? Was denn?"

"Mach doch bitte die Tür zu." Er schloss die Tür und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

"Es war gerade jemand vom Ministerium hier", begann Kolleen.

"Und? Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

"Eigentlich alles. Sie wollen dass ich dich beobachte."

Man sah ihm die Überraschung an. "Wie kommen die denn bitte darauf?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ist es dir lieber wenn ich das mache oder willst du irgendeinen Auror an den Hacken haben?"

"Niemanden will ich an den Hacken haben! Was würdest du denen denn sagen?"

"Das nichts ist natürlich."

"Warum erzählst du mir das dann, wenn du dich ohnehin schon entschieden hast es zu machen?"

Kolleen war etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. "Ähm... eigentlich hatte ich mich nicht entschieden... ich weiß nicht, vielleicht schicken sie trotzdem noch jemand anderen. Ich wollte halt, dass du vorsichtig bist okay!"

"Ich bin immer vorsichtig."

"Aber scheinbar nicht genügend, sonst hätten die dich sicher nicht wieder auf der Liste!"

"Das muss überhaupt nichts damit zu tun haben! Und berichte denen meinetwegen was du willst!" Er wendete sich zum gehen.

"Jetzt sein doch nicht wieder so schrecklich stur!"

Ohne eine Reaktion verließ er das Zimmer.

Am liebsten wäre Kolleen ihm hinterher gelaufen um ihn anzuschreien, was für ein Idiot er doch war. Aber sie ging dann doch lieber ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich mit einer Menge Groll im Magen auf das Sofa sinken.

Severus hatte mit einem ziemlich schlechtem Gefühl Kolleens Büro verlassen und das wurde auf dem Weg in sein eigenes keineswegs besser. Das war überhaupt nicht gut. Wenn das Ministerium ihn wirklich ernsthaft im Blick hatte, konnte das noch sehr unangenehm werden. Vor allem konnte er sich zurzeit keine Ausfälle leisten. Der dunkle Lord war ohnehin nicht sonderlich positiv gestimmt im Moment. Severus ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Immerhin war es vielleicht wirklich gar nicht so schlecht, dass Kolleen das machte, das würde die Gefahr wohl möglichst niedrig halten. Trotzdem bereitet ihm das ein schlechtes Gefühl. Nachher wollte sie dadurch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen und das war keine sonderlich beruhigende Vorstellung. Warum es ihm so unangenehm war, wusste er auch nicht genau. Einige Minuten saß er nur da und starrte vor sich hin, bis er es schaffte sich aufzuraffen und doch noch etwas zu arbeiten.

Als Kolleen am nächsten Abend das Ministerium verließ, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde diesen "Auftrag" annehmen und danach sofort ihre endgültige Kündigung einreichen. Das hätte sie schon lange machen sollen. Würde Mr. Kinsley normal fragen, wenn sie Unterstützung brauchten wäre es akzeptabel gewesen, aber er ließ ihr ja keine andere Wahl. Nun würden er eben ganz auf sie verzichten müssen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts versuchte sie Formulierungen für ihren Bericht zu finden, die möglichst überzeugend herüberbrachten, dass Severus unschuldig war. Das wirklich schwierige daran war, dass Kolleen wusste, dass es nicht so war. Und würde sie ihn ernsthaft beschatten, würde sie wohl auch genau das herausfinden. Außerdem wollte sie sich eigentlich so wenige wie möglich mit Severus beschäftigen. Heute bei den Mahlzeiten, hatte er es geschafft sie erfolgreich zu ignorieren und Kolleen hatte wirklich gehofft, dass sie zumindest darüber hinweg wären. Aber scheinbar hatte sie sich da geirrt. Wäre diese eine verdammte Nacht nicht gewesen, würde es vielleicht noch immer gut sein. Nur weil sie nicht hatte nein sagen können. Obwohl...er hatte es ja auch nicht getan.


	17. Harte Worte

**Kapitel 17: Harte Worte**

Es schien wieder der alte Trott zu sein. Severus ignorierte Kolleen so gut er konnte und sie wusste auch nicht wie sie das ändern sollte. Obwohl sie sich für ein paar Stunden näher gewesen waren, als schon lange nicht mehr, schien er nun viel fremder als zuvor.

Nach ein paar Tagen verstärkte sich das Gefühl in ihr er würde alle Ignoranz und Abneigung, die er besaß, nur für sie aufbewahren. Aber vielleicht war sie selbst nicht viel besser, dachte Kolleen als sie gerade vom Essen auf den Weg in ihr Büro war und Severus mal wieder keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Dabei fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, auch wenn sie es sehr ungern zugegeben hätte. Vor allem, weil sie sich selbst für recht dumm deswegen hielt. Immerhin war Severus nicht sonderlich charmant zu ihr. Trotzdem entschied sie sich an jenem Abend, als sie am Schreibtisch saß, doch noch mit ihm zu reden. Vielleicht würde das ja noch einmal funktionieren.

Doch schon als sie auf dem Weg in die Kerker war, verfluchte sie sich für diese dumme Idee und war doch zu stur um wieder umzudrehen. Warum fühlte sie sich eigentlich immer wie jemand unerwünschtes, wenn sie bei ihm klopfte? ‚_Weil du es bist_', schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Trotzdem hob sie die Hand und klopfte.

Severus fluchte kurz leise vor sich hin. Wer war das denn nun schon wieder? Konnte er nicht einmal seine Ruhe haben?

„Ja!", rief er den ungebetenen Gast herein.

Kolleen betrat den Raum und setzte sich auch gleich. Severus runzelte die Stirn und sah sie an. „Kann ich dir irgendwie weiterhelfen?"

„Äh….ja. Ich finde es schade, dass es wieder so ist wie….nun ja wie es gerade ist eben."

„Wie ist es denn?"

„Severus! Jetzt tu nicht so unwissend! Wir ignorieren einander und das schon wieder seit Wochen und wenn wir miteinander reden streiten wir uns."

„Wochen? Nun übertreib mal nicht. Es sind vielleicht gerade mal zwei. Nun ja, da das ganze auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, sehe ich da gar kein Problem."

„Kein Problem? Und warum war es dann vor zwei Wochen soviel besser? Warum ging es da plötzlich wieder? Wieso schläfst du mit mir und ignorierst mich dann?"

Severus sah Kolleen an, das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen….

„Ich? Wer ist denn gegangen mitten in der Nacht? Ich nicht! Und meinst du im Ernst, dass eine Nacht sechs Jahre einfach wegwischt?"

Sie sah etwas überrascht aus. „Nein…aber…"

Severus unterbrach sie. „Was aber? Es ist viel passiert! Meinst du etwa du kennst mich? Meinst du sechs Monate reichen aus um jemanden sein Leben lang zu kennen? Du kennst mich nicht! Kein Stück! Und nun hör endlich auf, dir einzubilden du hättest irgendein Recht an meinem Leben teilzuhaben!"

Er konnte die Trauer in ihren Augen sehen, als sie langsam aufstand.

„Ich hab immer gedacht es hätte dir etwas bedeutet. Aber ich war wohl zu naiv."

Sie drehte sich um und durchquerte den Raum. Mit einem leisen klicken fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Severus sich in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken. Vielleicht war er doch etwas hart gewesen, ganz so hatte er das ja auch nicht gemeint. Aber was sollte er denn machen? Sie brachte ihn mal wieder schon durch reine Anwesenheit auf die Palme. Und immerhin war seine Ignoranz nur eine Reaktion auf ihre und wieso versuchte er gerade sich vor sich selbst zurechtfertigen?

Sein Blick fiel auf die Aufsätze vor sich. Na wunderbar, die konnte er nun auch vergessen! Er stand auf, ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. Was erwartete Kolleen auch! Immerhin sollte sie ihn gerade ausspionieren! Sollte er sich etwa mit ihr hinsetzten und nette ausführliche Gespräche über sein „Doppelleben" führen? Welch großartige Idee! Er schnaubte abfällig und es brauchte eine gute halbe Stunde, bis er sich genügend beruhigt hatte um sich seinem Buch zu widmen.

Immerhin konnte Severus durchschlafen. So saß er wacher als gewöhnlich beim Frühstück und konnte doch nicht sagen, welchen Ausdruck Kolleen auf ihrem Gesicht trug, da er sie gar nicht beachtet hatte. Eigentlich ärgerte ihn allein schon die Verschwendung eines Gedankens an sie. Beim Essen ließ er sich Zeit, was er nicht oft tat, aber heute wäre er am liebsten krank gewesen um nicht unterrichten zu müssen. Woher diese Unmotivation kam, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären.

Die Schüler bekamen seine schlechte Laune zu spüren. Er zog noch mehr Punkte ab als sonst schon und die Gryffindors waren ganz arm dran. Elendig zäh zog sich der Tag dahin und schon beim Mittagessen hatte Severus das Gefühl er hätte mindestens eineinhalb Tage gearbeitet.

Doch wurde der Nachmittag noch schlimmer, als die vorhergegangenen Stunden. Dauernd war Snape damit beschäftigt irgendwelchen verschütteten Zaubertrank vom Boden verschwinden zu lassen oder eben Schüler davon abzuhalten ihren Kessel zum explodieren zu lassen. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass es sich nur um Schüler aus Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff handelte.

Als die Schlussglocke läutete, wartete Severus nur noch darauf, dass alle Schüler verschwunden waren. Dann ging er hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer und beschloss sich dort für den restlichen Tag nicht mehr weg zu bewegen.

Es war gegen Sieben und Severus hatte sich gerade ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte. Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er darüber nach einfach nicht zu öffnen, doch schon während dieser kurzen Überlegung klopfte es erneut. Offensichtlich hatte es da jemand eilig.

Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er in seinem Büro und öffnete die Tür. Lucius Malfoy stand vor ihr und drängelte sich, sichtlich aufgebracht, an Severus vorbei, welcher die Tür wieder schloss.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was sich diese Frau einbildet? Wer ist sie überhaupt, dass sie sich so etwas erlaubt?"

Lucius sah Severus an, der noch nicht ganz verstand, aber eine böse Vorahnung hatte.

„Wen genau meinst du?"

„Diese Anderson! Ihretwegen habe ich einen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen! ‚Draco würde nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen und wenn ihn stören.' Was kann denn Draco dafür, wenn er erkannt hat wie unfähig sie ist!"

„Und was genau soll ich da nun tun, Lucius?"

„Rede mit ihr! Immerhin bist du Dracos Hauslehrer!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch. „Warum tust du es nicht selber? Immerhin ist er dein Sohn."

„Weil ich sicherlich nicht freiwillig mit einer Aurorin rede, solange ich nicht unbedingt muss."

„Jetzt wirst du wirklich albern."

„Mir egal. Tu mir den Gefallen und rede mit ihr oder willst du, dass Draco deswegen schlechtere ZAGs bekommt?"

„Na meinetwegen. Ich werde es versuchen. Erwarte aber nicht zuviel."

Lucius nickte scheinbar zufrieden. „Gut, danke. Ich muss dann auch gleich weiter. Schönen Abend dir noch." Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

Severus musste dem Bedürfnis seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen zu lassen widerstehen. Was hatte er eigentlich getan, dass diese Frau ihn nicht einmal in Frieden leben lassen konnte? Am besten er ging gleich, bevor er es nie tat.

Seine Vernunft sagte Severus trotz allem Ärger, dass das Thema „Draco" durchaus ernster war, als es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick schien und so versuchte er sich möglichst weit zu beruhigen, während er auf dem Weg zu Kolleen war.

Er klopfte und es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis sie ihm öffnete. Es war ihrem Gesicht anzusehen, dass sie die Tür am liebsten gleich wieder geschlossen hätte.

„Was möchtest du?" Die Selbstbeherrschung war deutlich hörbar.

„Lucius Malfoy war gerade bei mir."

„Oh bitte nicht!" Kolleen ließ ihn einfach in der offenen Tür stehen und ging hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „Und? Was wollte er? Sich darüber beschweren wie furchtbar ungerecht ich seinen armen armen Sohn behandle?"

Severus betrat ebenfalls den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„So ähnlich ja. Hör mir jetzt bitte einmal zu: Es ist nicht klug sich Lucius zum Feind zu machen, vor allem für jemanden nicht, der auch beim Ministerium arbeitet. Er ist einflussreich und es wäre sicherlich für ihn ein leichtes dich zumindest hier wegzureden."

„Vielen Dank für deine überaus gütige Fürsorge, doch ich bin alt genug um das selbst einschätzen zu können."

„Meinetwegen halte dich für alt genug, aber ich kenne ihn immer noch besser und er ist jetzt schon wütend."

„Soll er doch wütend sein! Es gibt abgesehen von seinem Sohn niemand der sich in dieser Sache falsch verhält!"

Severus atmete hörbar aus. „Gut, dann mach was du willst, aber sage ja nicht hinterher ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!" Er sah sie wütend an.

„Keine Angst, da…." Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach Kolleen.

„Ja!", rief sie den Gast unfreundlich herein.

Severus war überrascht, als ein großer älterer Zauberer den Raum betrat. Dieser schien allerdings genauso über Severus Anwesenheit verwundert zu sein, denn sein Blick haftet länger an ihm.

„Oh…störe ich?", wollte er wissen.

„Dad! Nein, natürlich nicht. Professor Snape wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Sie sah Severus an, der bloß nickte und schließlich die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er verweilte noch einen Moment auf dem Flur, bevor er wieder nach unten ging.

Kolleen strahlte ihren Vater an. „Was machst du hier? Also ich mein schön dich zu sehen, aber…."

„Was wollte er hier?" Mr. Anderson nickte gen Tür.

„Was? Achso… mit mir über einen Schüler sprechen."

Kolleens Vater machte ein skeptisches Gesicht. „Ach ja? Wirklich?"

„Ja, natürlich. Was sollte er sonst hier wollen?"

„Du weißt genau was ich denke und was ich von ihm halte."

Kolleen schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst oder? Das ist sechs Jahre her!"

„Und? Wenn er dich damals schon…."

Sie unterbrach ihn, ungläubig so etwas zu hören. „Wenn er mich damals schon was? Ins Bett gekriegt hat? Und du meinst, dann wäre das jetzt erst Recht kein Problem?"

„Nein…das…so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Nur er ist ein Todesser und…"

Wieder unterbrach Kolleen ihn. „Nein ist er nicht! Er ist kein Todesser mehr! Musst du immer Menschen die einmal einen Fehler gemacht haben ihr Leben lang verurteilen? Aber das scheinst du ja selbst bei mir schon zu tun."

„Tue ich überhaupt nicht. Nur diese Leute ändern sich nicht, auch wenn es manchmal vielleicht den Anschein macht."

„Und woher willst du das wissen? Nur weil du noch niemanden getroffen hast, der sich geändert hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es niemanden gibt!"

„Du nimmst ihn ja noch immer in Schutz!"

„Nein, tue ich überhaupt nicht! Es geht hier ums Prinzip! Nur weil du deinen Glauben in das Gute im Menschen verloren hast, sind trotzdem nicht alle gleich schlecht! Und selbst würde ich planen Severus zu heiraten, was definitiv nicht so ist, selbst dann wäre das immer noch meine Entscheidung und mein Leben!"

Einige Augenblicke sah ihr Vater Kolleen bloß an.

„Gut, ganz wie du meinst. Ich geh dann wohl besser wieder." Er drehte sich zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Dad….das…."

Doch ihr Vater hatte das Zimmer schon verlassen. Kolleen seufzte und schloss die Tür. Sehr langsam ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in ihren Sessel sinken. Trotz des Feuers im Kamin war ihr kalt. Sie zog die Knie an und umschloss sie mit den Armen. Ein paar erste Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen.

4


	18. Neue Wege

**Kapitel 18**

**Neue Wege**

Der Unterricht und die viele Korrekturarbeit lenkten Kolleen am nächsten Tag vom Streit mit ihrem Vater ab. Die Auseinandersetzung mit Severus belastete sie nicht ganz so stark. Daran hatte sie sich inzwischen schon gewöhnt, zumindest redete sie sich das ein. Am Abend nach dem Essen erhielt sie einen Brief von ihrer Mutter, die sich darüber beschwerte, dass Kolleen sich mit ihrem Vater gestritten hatte. Seufzend ließ sie das Pergament auf ihren Schreibtisch sinken. Da schien es jemand gerade nicht sonderlich gut mit ihr zu meinen. Sie kam sich schrecklich einsam vor. Wieso mussten nun auch noch ihre Eltern auf sie wütend sein. Vielleicht steigerte sie sich auch in etwas hinein, aber das machte momentan auch keinen Unterschied. Wie es in den letzten Tagen scheinbar unvermeidbar war, kam ihr schon wieder Severus in den Sinn. Seine Worte wiederholten sich immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Es ärgerte sie jetzt besonders, dass sie ihn nicht einfach loslassen konnte. Aber seine Faszination war ungebrochen, auch wenn Kolleen eigentlich sicher war, dass er soviel ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdiente. Doch so sehr hatten sie sich beide nicht verändert, als das er ihr vollkommen egal sein könnte. Bei ihm war das aber scheinbar der Fall, woran sie wohl auch selbst schuld war. Hätte sie ihm damals die Situation erklärt, wäre vielleicht manches anders gelaufen. Kolleen schüttelte den Kopf. Es half noch immer nicht, der Vergangenheit hinterher zu trauern. Mit einem erneuten Seufzer stand sie auf, um sich einen Tee zu machen.

Mit dem warmen Becher in der Hand setzte sie sich in den Sessel vor ihrem Kamin, um ein wenig auszuspannen. Doch diese Ruhe dauerte nicht einmal fünf Minuten. Jemand klopfte an ihrer Tür und riss sie aus den Gedanken. Nach kurzem Zögern stellte Kolleen den Becher ab und ging hin, um zu öffnen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es kein Schüler, sondern ein Lehrer, der dort stand und sie nun freundlich anlächelte.

„Professor Lucans? Kommen Sie doch rein." Kolleen trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie sich immer wieder mit dem Astronomieprofessor unterhalten. Meistens hatten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Essen getroffen. Etwas überrascht war sie über diesen Besuch trotzdem.

„Danke. Ich wollte auch nicht lange stören." Er trat ein und sah sich kurz um.

„Sie stören nicht", meinte Kolleen freundlich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Nun ja…" Er machte eine kurze Pause. Es schien ihm ein wenig unangenehm zu sein.

„Ich vermute ich habe einen Irrwicht in meinem Schrank und wollte fragen, ob Sie mir dabei helfen könnten ihn loszuwerden."

„Ja, natürlich. Jetzt gleich?"

„Wenn Sie gerade Zeit hätten, wäre das sehr freundlich. Dann kann ich wieder ruhig schlafen." Er lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Kein Problem, ich kann ohnehin gerade nicht arbeiten." Sie sah ihn freundlich an. „Wollen wir dann?"

Professor Lucans nickte und wendet sich zur Tür. Nachdem sie die Kerzen gelöscht hatte, folgte Kolleen ihrem Kollegen in dessen Büro.

Sie war noch nicht hier gewesen und sah sich um. Der Raum war ein wenig chaotisch und stand voller Regale mit Büchern. Ein großes Teleskop am Fenster nahm sicherlich ein viertel des ganzen Zimmers ein.

„Und wo ist nun der Irrwicht", wollte sie freundlich wissen.

„Im Schlafzimmer, hier entlang."

Er führte sie durch ein recht großes Zimmer in sein Schlafzimmer. Der große Schrank gegenüber der Tür wackelte hin und wieder lautstark. Kolleen holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Dann lassen Sie uns mal anfangen…" Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Der Professor nickte und zückte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. Mit Hilfe ihres eigenen öffnete Kolleen die Schranktür und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Genau wusste sie nicht was oder wer nun auf sie zu kommen würde, aber eine grobe Vermutung hatte sie.

Eine große Gestalt in schwarzer Robe, Kapuze und Maske kam aus dem Schrank. Eindeutig ein Todesser. Trotz der Vorbereitung erschrak sie im ersten Moment und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich soweit gefasst hatte um laut „Riddikulus" zu rufen.

Der „Todesser", der langsam auf sie zukam, verhedderte sich in seiner langen Robe, stolperte und fiel schließlich auf sein Gesicht. Ein kleines Grinsen konnte Kolleen sich nicht verkneifen und trat dann zur Seite, um Professor Lucans Platz zu machen.

Sein Irrwicht war eine riesige Biene, die auch Kolleen zunächst zurück schrecken ließ, doch als ihr nach dem Zauberspruch Stachel und Flügel abfielen, konnte sie mit ihrem Kollegen nur darüber lachen. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis der Irrwicht schließlich so verwirrt war, dass er vor Professor Lucans Zauberstab in einem Haufen Rauch aufging.

Kolleen seufzte leise und lächelte ihr Gegenüber an. „Na das war ja nicht so schlimm wie erwartet…."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, war es nicht. Darf ich Sie jetzt zum Dankeschön, noch auch ein Glas Wein einladen?"

„Ja gern, warum nicht? Wo ich ohnehin nicht arbeiten kann."

Als Kolleen schließlich wieder auf dem Weg in ihr eigenes Büro war, fühlte sie sich wunderbar, wenn auch sehr müde. Es war schon etwas her, seitdem sie sich so gut mit jemanden unterhalten hatte und gerade an diesem Abend, wo ihr zunächst alles auf den Kopf hatte fallen wollen, war es eine wirkliche Erleichterung. So fiel sie dann mit einem wohligen Gefühl, unerwartet jemanden so nettes getroffen zu haben, ins Bett und schlief, ohne groß über etwas nachzudenken, ein.

Es ging langsam aber sicher auf die letzten Unterrichtstage vor den Prüfungen zu. Das bedeutete für Kolleen, wie für alle anderen Lehrer auch, weniger Arbeit, aber dennoch stieg ihre Nervosität. Immerhin mussten die fünften und siebten Klassen die Prüfungen des Ministeriums überstehen, nachdem sie von ihr vorbereitet worden waren.

Doch am Abend musste Kolleen sich zunächst mit einem ganz anderen Thema beschäftigen – mit dem Auftrag des Ministeriums Severus zu beschatten. Inzwischen hatte sie mit Dumbledore geredet und alles zumindest mit ihm abgesprochen, wo der Betroffene selbst nichts davon hören wollte. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie wusste was sie schreiben wollte, half ihr nicht dabei, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um es auch wirklich glaubhaft herüber zu bringen. Es dauerte fast den ganzen Abend und die verworfenen Pergamentrollen füllten so langsam ihren Papierkorb aus. Schließlich, gegen elf Uhr, lehnte sie sich zurück und las ihre hoffentlich endgültige Fassung. Es war recht viel geworden und sie hoffte, dass die vielen Argumente genügend Überzeugungsarbeit leisten würden.

Während Kolleen den Bericht zum zweiten Mal las, schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Eltern sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten und als sie etwas weiter darüber nachdachte, kam ihr eine Gedanke… Doch sie schüttelte gleich wieder den Kopf darüber, das war einfach zu absurd, so etwas würde ihr Vater nicht tun. Zumindest glaubte sie das. Trotzdem ließ dieser Gedanke sie nicht los und er beschäftigte sie noch immer, als sie am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saß. So wütend wie ihr Vater auf Severus gewesen war, wäre er vielleicht doch dazu fähig gewesen, immerhin wusste er ja schon vorher, dass er noch immer in Hogwarts arbeitete… Sie würde einfach noch kurz zu Hause vorbeischauen, nachdem sie beim Ministerium gewesen war und genaueres in Erfahrung bringen. Doch zuerst hatte sie einen vollen Unterrichtstag vor sich und die Hitze draußen erleichterte dieses Unterfangen nicht gerade. Sämtliche Schüler schienen sich definitiv zu lange in der Sonne aufgehalten zu haben.

Wie erwartet waren alle schon in der ersten Stunde so aufgekratzt, dass Kolleen Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihren Stoff durchzubekommen und als sie dann nach der Mittagspause die fünfte Klasse mit den Slytherins hatte, war endgültig alles vorbei. Draco Malfoy zog es vor zu schlafen, statt auch nur annähernd aufzupassen und so einige andere aus seinem Haus folgten diesem Beispiel. Doch sah es Kolleen nicht ein, ihnen auch noch den Gefallen zu tun, sie vom Unterricht auszuschließen, stattdessen schickte sie die sechs Schüler alle zu Madame Pomfrey mit dem Auftrag, dort auf sie zu warten.

Nachdem sie den Unterricht beendet hatte, ging sie nach oben in den Krankenflügel und verpasste den dort auch noch wirklich wartenden Schüler einen Trank, der sie die nächsten paar Stunden ganz sicher nicht schlafen ließ, aber sonst vollkommen harmlos war.

Eigentlich war Kolleen schon am Ende mit ihren Nerven, aber sie musste noch zwei Stunden Erstklässler überstehen. Leise seufzend betrat sie ihren Klassenraum, in dem es, weil sie ein wenig spät war, ziemlich turbulent zuging. Überraschenderweise genügte jedoch ihr stiller Gang zum Pult, um unter den Schülern für Ruhe zu sorgen.

Am Ende war die Stunde, wenn man es überhaupt über eine Unterrichtstunde sagen konnte, relativ entspannt. So packte Kolleen schlussendlich ganz in Ruhe ihre Unterlagen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Doch sie kam zunächst nicht weiter, als bis zur Eingangshalle. Sie war schon fast an der Tür, als jemand ihren Namen rief. Es war Professor Lucans, oder besser Patrick, der nun freundlich lächelnd auf sie zukam. Sie waren zum „Du" übergegangen, da nicht nur Kolleen es albern gefunden hatte, sich weiterhin zu siezen.

„Wo willst Du denn hin, wenn ich fragen darf."

Kolleen sah ihn freundlich an und lächelte zurück. „Darfst Du, ich muss im Ministerium noch etwas erledigen und dann kurz nach Hause."

„Ach so, schade eigentlich."

Sie runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Wieso?"

„Weil ich eigentlich fragen wollte, ob Du nicht Lust hast mit mir etwas trinken zugehen. Aber dann eben ein anderes Mal." Patrick lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Oh, das tut mir leid. Ich kann auch gar nicht sagen wie lange das dauert. Ich komme aber sicher auf das „andere Mal" zurück." Sie zwinkerte und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss dann auch leider schon los, sonst ist im Ministerium nachher niemand mehr." Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete sich Kolleen und machte sich dann wirklich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Severus betrat die Eingangshalle und sah wie sich Kolleen mit Professor Lucans unterhielt. Er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn und fragte sich was das nun zu bedeuten hatte. Ein wenig langsamer als gewöhnlich ging er weiter, nicht ohne immer wieder einen Blick zu den beiden hinüber zu werfen. Doch bevor ihn irgendwer bemerken konnte, war er auch schon wieder weg.

Einige Zeit später holte Kolleen am Empfang des Ministeriums ihren Zauberstab wieder ab und hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Ihr Chef schien von ihrem Bericht nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen zu sein, offensichtlich hatte er etwas anderes erwartet.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen verließ Kolleen zwei Stunden später das Haus ihrer Eltern. Irgendwie schien bei ihnen der Wurm drin zu sein. Ihr Vater glaubte ihr noch immer nicht, dass sie keine Beziehung zu Severus hatte und ihre Mutter wusste zwar nicht weswegen sie sich stritten, aber natürlich unterstützte sie ihren Mann darin. Das alles enttäuschte und verwunderte Kolleen sehr, denn so kannte sie ihre Eltern gar nicht. Bisher hatten sie immer zu ihr gestanden und nun hörte ihr Vater ihr nicht einmal richtig zu. Vielleicht hatten sie beide einfach Angst, nun seitdem Voldemort wieder da war.

Trotz des nahenden Sommers war es schon fast ganz dunkel, als Kolleen auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts war. Es war ein schöner Abend, der Mond spiegelte sich im See und kurz blieb sie stehen um die Ruhe etwas zu genießen. Alles war so chaotisch zurzeit. Die seltsame Situation mit Severus, bei dem sie immer noch nicht wusste woran sie war, oder was sie nun wirklich wollte, dann noch der Streit mit ihren Eltern und nebenher noch die ganze Arbeit. Immerhin würde sich letztere in absehbarer Zeit legen. Eigentlich sollte sie Severus noch über ihren Bericht für das Ministerium informieren, dachte sie, aber wahrscheinlich war es sinnvoller und vor allem stressfreier, wenn sie es Dumbledore sagte.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Kolleen sich von ihrer Aussicht losreißen konnte und weiter, hinauf ins Schloss ging. In ihrem Büro angekommen setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch, um noch etwas zu arbeiten. Gegen halb eins machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg ins Bett.

4


End file.
